Pompons plus Physik ist gleich Liebe
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Die eine muss die Trauer über den Verlust ihrer Mutter überwinden und die andere sich in einer neuen Stadt und Schule zurecht finden. Der eine will nur seine beste Freundin trösten und der andere versucht ein guter Freund zu sein, obwohl. . .
1. Prolog

**Titel:** Pompons + Physik = Liebe  
**Autor:** Schattentaenzerin & Starbuck (Nine)  
**Fandom:** Stargate SG-1/Bis(s)  
**Pairing:** Jack/Janet, Sam/Janet, Jack/Daniel und noch einige andere  
**Rating:** PG-12  
**Kategorie:** General/Romanze  
**Inhalt:** Die eine muss die Trauer über den Verlust ihrer Mutter überwinden und die andere sich in einer neuen Stadt und Schule zurecht finden. Der eine will nur seine beste Freundin trösten und der andere versucht ein guter Freund zu sein, obwohl er schon viel mehr als Freundschaft empfindet. Am Ende steht jeder vor einer Entscheidung aber eins bleibt gewiss: High School wird nie langweilig! (Xover mit Stargate-Atlantis, High School-AU, Zusammenarbeit zwischen Blood-Angel und Shadowdancer)  
**Warnung:** AU, Femslash, Slash, Hetero und noch vieles mehr...  
**Disclaimer:** Uns gehört nichts  
**A/N:** Eine weitere Kooperation von mir und Nine (Starbuck). Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Janet Fraiser - 17 Jahre  
Jonathan `Jack´ O'Neill - 17 Jahre  
Samantha `Sam´ Carter - 15 Jahre  
Daniel `Danny´ Jackson - 16 Jahre  
Rodney Mckay - 17 Jahre  
John Sheppard - 17 Jahre  
Elisabeth `Liz´ Weir - 17 Jahre  
Jennifer 'Jenny' Keller - 15 Jahre  
Jacob Carter (Vater von Sam)  
Mark Carter (Bruder von Sam)

Alle sind in ein und der selben Abschlussklasse. Außer Jennifer. Wundert euch nicht- Sam hat zwei Klassen übersprungen und Danny … na der war ja noch nie blöd.

**Wortanzahl:** 300 Wörter

**Prolog**

"Mark!", schrie das blonde Mädchen die Treppe hinauf.

Doch eine Antwort erhielt sie nicht.

Sie seufzte resigniert auf und ging wieder in die Küche.

Um ihre Hände zu beschäftigten, brühte sie sich einen Kaffee auf.

Sie wusste, dass Kaffee in ihrem Alter nicht so gesund war, doch dies waren besondere Umstände.

Vorsichtig, damit sie nichts verschüttete, setzte sie sich an den großen Küchentisch.

Wie schon in der letzten Stunde betrachtete sie das Blatt vor sich.

Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen.

Wie sollte sie das nur überleben?

Es klingelte an der Haustür.

Wieder stand sie nicht auf, denn sie wusste wer dort war und sie sprechen wollte.

Und wie die letzten Male ging er wieder und mit ihr zu sprechen.

Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte die aufsteigenden Tränen wegzublinzeln.

Plötzlich hört man schnelle Schritte im leeren Haus hallen.

Ein großer, braunhaariger Junge ging zügig den Flur entlang.

"Mark! Kannst du nicht ..."

Doch er hielt nicht an um ihr zuzuhören.

Er öffnete die Haustür und drehte sich noch einmal kurz um.

"Ich muss los! Warte nicht ... Es kann spät werden." Und schon war er verschwunden.

Sich der Stille im Haus bewusst werdend, ließ sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

Sie stand auf und warf noch einen letzten Blick auf das Blatt.

Dann lief sie in ihr Zimmer und hoffte das sie die Welt verschlingen möge, damit sie nie wieder fühlen musste.

Wie wer sie denn Text hätte lesen können, der in der Küche lag, war unbegreiflich und doch konnte man so ihre Lage verstehen.

_Menschen treten in unser Leben und begleiten uns eine Weile. Einige bleiben für immer, denn sie hinterlassen ihre Spuren in unserem Herzen._

Geliebte Ehefrau und fürsorgliche Mutter

Wir werden dich nie vergessen !

In stiller Trauer

Jacob, Mark und Samantha Carter

Ende Prolog


	2. Kapitel 1

**Wörter:** 749 Wörter

**Kapitel 1**

Gähnend streckte sich Janet als sie den letzten ihrer Umzugskartons in ihr neues Zimmer gestellt hatte.  
_Endlich fertig_, dachte sie erleichtert.  
Nun ja, fast, musste sie sich jedoch seufzend ergänzen als sie sich umsah und Kisten über Kisten sah.

Doch heute wollte sie sich darüber keine Sorgen mehr machen.

Ihr Bett stand und sowohl die Boxen mit ihren Klamotten als auch mit ihren Schulsachen, waren gut erreichbar.

Morgen war ihr erster Tag in der Stargate-High und bevor sie anfing, wollte sie sich erstmal richtig umsehen.

Sie und ihr Dad waren erst vor 2 Wochen hierhergezogen, doch da ihr Dad kurz darauf wieder eingezogen wurde, musste sie sich um einen Großteil des Umzugs selbst kümmern.  
Inzwischen hatte sie schon die Küche, das Wohnzimmer und das Badezimmer vollständig eingerichtet.  
Nur war es an der Zeit ihr privates Reich zu gestalten aber dafür war in der nächsten Woche auch noch Zeit.

Schnell schnappte sie sich ihre Handtasche und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrer neuen Schule.  
Neugierig sah sie sich in der Stadt um.

Sie selbst lebte im westlichen Stadtteil Colorado, welchen sie auch schon etwas erkundet hatte.  
Die Schule lag jedoch direkt zwischen diesem Stadtteil und einem weiteren Namens Atlantis.  
Da ihr Stadtteil ziemlich groß war und sie auch sehr zentral wohnte, war sie nie so weit in den Osten vorgedrungen.

Heute, wo sie endlich Zeit hatte, wollte sie jedoch auch diesen Teil erkunden.  
Nachdem was sie bisher gehört hatte, schien Atlantis mehr der Wohnort für Bohemes und Geeks zu sein.

Die Häuser sollten ein Mix aus alten Gebäuden und der neusten Architektur sein.  
Zwischendurch sollen auch viele fremdländische Elemente sein, da es wohl der städtische Kulturschmelzpunkt war.

Janet fand zwar das neue zweistöckige Haus, dass ihr Dad gemietet hatte, sehr schön, aber es war eben ein typisches Militärhaus.  
Genauso wie alle anderen in ihrer Straße, dachte sie seufzend.

Doch schnell wurden ihre Gedanken vertrieben als sie vor ihrer neuen Schule befand.

Groß, imposant und mit einem riesigen Tor, stand sie alleine in der Straße, umgeben von den verschiedensten Sportanlagen.  
Auf Anhieb sah Janet einen Footballplatz und eine Leichtathletikbahn.

Neugierig betrat sie das Gebäude und sah sich um.

Hinter der Schule fand sie zudem noch ein umzäuntes Schwimmbad.

_Also zumindest auf Sport schien die Schule viel Wert zu legen_, dachte sie beruhigt.

Immer noch nicht gestillt in ihrem Wissenshunger, wanderte sie weiter über das Gelände der Schule als sie auf einmal etwas hörte.

Neugierig folgte sie dem Lärm, welcher sie zurück auf das America Footballfeld führte.  
Dort trainierten gerade knapp 20 Mädels in ihren Cheerleader-Uniformen.  
Fast sehnsüchtig beobachtete Janet wie eins der Mädchen von anderen in die Luft geworfen wurde und eine Schraube in der Luft drehte.

_Gott, wie sie das vermisste …_

__Aber vielleicht konnte sie es ja auch gar nicht mehr.  
In den letzten Monaten waren sie so oft umgezogen und so viel war passiert, dass sie nicht einmal im privaten trainieren konnte …

Auf einmal erklang neben ihr eine Stimme.  
"Brauchst du Hilfe?"

Leicht irritiert weil sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde, blickte sie nach rechts.

Dort stand ein junges Mädchen mit langen blonden Haaren.  
Diese waren zusammengebunden zu einem leicht hin und her schwingenden, geflochtenen Zopf.

Das Mädchen, dass vielleicht ein oder zwei Jahre junger als Janets 17 Jahre war, überragte sie um knapp einen Kopf.  
Doch dies war nicht überraschend.  
Fast jeder war größer als sie.

Große dunkelblaue Augen und weiche Lippen vollendeten das Bild und passten perfekt zu der Uniform, die sie als Cheerleaderin auswies.

Lächelnd ließ das Mädchen Janets Musterung über sich ergehen, bevor sie ihre Frage wiederholte.

Leicht rot werdend, beantwortete Janet endlich diese.  
"Sorry, ich war so in Gedanken versunken. Und nein, es geht schon. Ich bin neu in der Stadt und fange hier morgen an. Vorher wollte ich mich jedoch einmal umsehen und euer Training hat mich so gefesselt."

Kaum hatte sie jedoch ihren Mund geschlossen, wurde sie wieder etwas rot und fügte als Nachsatz hinzu.  
"Aber danke für dein Angebot!"

Inzwischen breit grinsend, akzeptierte das Mädchen Janets gestammeltes Danke und meinte mit einer Stimme, die eindeutig Belustigung zeigte.

"Freut mich. Vielleicht hast du ja auch Lust bei uns mitzumachen. In 10 Tagen sind wieder Try-Outs! Ach, meine Name ist Jennifer Keller."

"Janet Fraiser. Mal schauen ob ich noch was kann! Antwortete die Rothaarige lachend, um ihre Selbstzweifel zu überdecken.

"Probier es einfach. Wir beißen nicht … naja zumindest nicht sehr."

Damit kehrte sie zurück zu ihrem Training und ließ eine grübelnde Janet zurück …

Ende Kapitel 1


	3. Kapitel 2

**Wörter:** 407 Wörter

**Kapitel 2**

_Einige Tage später …  
_  
"Und das ist die Krankenstation, falls es dir mal nicht gut geht!", sagte ein großes, braunhaariges Mädchen mit einem leichten Lächeln zu ihrer Begleiterin mit dem Namen Janet.

Neugierig blickte sich die Rothaarige in dem kleinen Zimmer um, welches zwei Betten und einen Schrank mit Tupfern, Medikamenten und anderen medizinischen Gerätschaften beinhielt.

Ebenso wie die andere Räumlichkeiten, die ihr gezeigt wurden, war es funktionstüchtig aber auch gemütlich eingerichtet.

Inzwischen hatte ihr Liz schon fast die komplette Schule gezeigt.  
Liz oder eher Elizabeth Weir war die Schulsprecherin und hatte vom Schulleiter den Auftrag bekommen sie herumzuführen.  
Normalerweise bekamen neue Schüler keine Sonderbehandlung aber da sie mitten im Schuljahr gekommen war, wurde eine Ausnahme gemacht.  
Das Gute war, dass Liz, wie die Braunhaarige genannt werden wollte, ihre Führung auch mit interessanten Informationen auflockerte.

So wusste Janet inzwischen, dass der Labortrakt mitunter recht riskant war weil der FCC (Freiwillige Chemiker Club und einer der Wissenschaftsclubs) öfter Dinge wie Stinkbomben herstellte.  
Die Lehrer hatten immer noch nicht gemerkt, dass diese es absichtlich taten und die anderen Schüler würde es hundert pro nicht erzählen.  
Nicht solange sie durch den Gestank Ausfall bekamen.

Doch nicht nur der Chemieclub schien mit allen Wassern gewaschen zu sein.  
Auch andere freiwillige Schüleraktivitäten schafften es immer wieder `unabsichtlich´ Chaos zu stiften.

Egal ob die Theatergruppe (ansässig in der großen Aula mit Bühne), die Maler und Musiker (die sich das Dachgeschoss teilten) oder die eigentlich zahmen Gruppierungen wie der Matheclub oder der Debatierclub, von dem Liz Vorsitzende war.  
Sie alle hatte ihren bestimmten Ruf weg.  
Doch auch wenn Janet das Angebot der Clubs interessant fand, wusste sie schon jetzt welchen sie beitreten wollte.

Bevor die Rothaarige jedoch fragen konnte, ob Liz wisse, wann die Try-Outs wären, stoppte diese auf einmal mitten im Gang.

Fragend blickte die Kleine sie an.  
"Was ist los?

"  
Den Kopf schüttelnd, blickte Liz weiter stur nach vorne.  
Nach einigen Momenten jedoch wandte sie sich zu ihrer Begleiterin.

"Ich muss etwas klären. Kannst du bitte kurz warten?"

Nur das Nicken von Janet abwartend, strebte sie danach mit schnellem Schritt in Richtung eines Klassenzimmers.  
Bei diesem stand ein junges, blondes Mädchen, welches komplett in schwarz gekleidet war.  
Neugierig beobachtete sie die anscheinend hitzige Diskussion der Beiden.  
Nach einigen Minuten und heftigem Kopfschütteln kehrte Liz zu ihr zurück.  
Die Blonde sah ihr sekundenlang mit einem Blick, den Janet nicht deuten konnte, hinterher bevor sie den Klassenraum betrat.

Ende Kapitel 2


	4. Kapitel 3

**Wörter:** 347 Wörter

**Kapitel 3**

"Jack! Jack! Warte mal einen Moment!", rief Liz auf einmal als sie zusammen mit Janet am Footballfeld standen.

Auf dem Ruf blickte der Quarterback von der anderen Seite des Feldes auf und kam nach einem kurzen, suchenden Blick zu den Beiden.

"Hi Liz! Was ist los?", begrüßte der braunhaarige Junge das fast gleichgroße Mädchen.  
Janet schenkte er ein kurzes Lächeln und einen anerkennenden Blick, doch schnell wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem anderen Mädchen zu.

"Jack, darf ich dir unseren Neuzugang vorstellen. Das ist Janet Fraiser. Sie ist ebenso wie wir im Abschlussjahr. Janet, dass ist Jack O'Neill, unser Star-Quarterback.", stellte Liz sie einander vor.

"Ich wollte dich eigentlich zu Ende herumführen,", wandte sie sich dann an Janet, "Aber es gibt Probleme wegen dem Abschlussball. Er ist zwar noch 4 Monate entfernt, aber naja … auf jeden Fall muss ich kurz weg. Könntest du Janet den Sportbereich zeigen, Jack ?", fragte sie ihn.

"Ich hoffe das stört dich nicht, Janet. Ich bin gleich wieder da. Und keine Sorge … Jack bellt mehr als das er beißt."

Leicht verblüfft stimmte die Rothaarige zu, worauf Liz sich schnell von den beiden entfernte und ins Schulgebäude zurück kehrte.

Nach einem Moment voll peinlicher Stille, wo sich die beiden ansahen, räusperte sich Jack.  
"Gut … äh, wie wäre es wenn ich dir zuerst mal die Umkleidekabinen zeige und danach zeige ich dir die einzelnen Sportbereiche, die wir hier so haben."

Grinsend konnte sich Janet darauf einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen.  
"Weißt du, normalerweise erwarte ich zumindest ein Date bevor ich mit jemanden in die Umkleide gehe aber diesmal mach ich eine Ausnahme."

Zuzwinkernd ging sie schon vor in Richtung der Umkleideräume aus denen gerade mehrere Cheerleader kamen.

Fassungslos konnte sich Jack ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
Immer noch grinsend, betrachtete und genoss er den Anblick, der sich ihm nun bot.  
Frech und einen super Hintern, was will man(n) mehr?, fragte er sich dabei unweigerlich.

`Mal sehen, ob ich sie überreden könnte, dass ich ihr unbedingt die Stadt zeigen soll.´  
Mit diesem neuen Ziel folgte er nun der Rothaarigen.

Ende Kapitel 3


	5. Kapitel 4

**Wörter:** 853 Wörter

**Kapitel 4**

"Kannst du es dir wenigstens noch Mal überlegen?," flehte sie ihn regelrecht an. "Bitte!"

"Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht tun werde. Und nun lass mich in Ruhe. Ich muss die restlichen Kisten in den Transporter bringen, wenn ich heute noch los will.", wies Mark sie ab und drängte sich, mit einer großen Kiste in der Hand, an Sam vorbei. 

Sam sah ihm verzweifelt hinterher. 

"Mark … du kannst mich doch nicht allein lassen! Bitte … ich kann die ganzen Dankesbriefe nicht schreiben. Ich kann das nicht allein schaffen."  
Den letzten Satz hatte sie nur noch geflüstert. 

"Wenn es einer schafft, dann du … und ich kann und will mich damit jetzt nicht befassen. Vielleicht hilft dir ja Jacob … wenn er denn Mal Zeit für uns hat."

Er sah sie nicht an, doch Sam kannte ihn viel zu gut, als das sie den enttäuschten und wütenden Tonfall ihres Bruders nicht erkannt hätte. 

"Ich weiß nicht Mal ob er mir helfen würde, geschweige denn wann er überhaupt wiederkommt.", sagte Sam mit erstickter Stimme. 

Mark holte die nächste Kiste aus seinem Zimmer und drängte sich dabei wieder an Sam vorbei. 

"Ach er wird sich hier schon blicken lassen. Ich habe ihm geschrieben, dass ich ausziehen werde." 

Er hastete die Treppe hinunter, den kurzen Weg entlang zum Transporter. 

"Oh Mark! Ich habe dich sonst nie um etwas gebeten. Kannst du mir nicht wenigstens einmal diese Gefallen tun?"

Sam versuchte krampfhaft die Tränen zurück zuhalten und sah sich in Marks Zimmer um.  
Es stand nur noch eine Kiste und ein Rucksack, ansonsten war das Zimmer leer.  
Sie hatte nur noch eine Kiste und einen Rucksack Zeit um ihren Bruder zum bleiben zu überreden. 

Mark kam die Treppe wieder nach oben und blieb in der Tür stehen.  
"Es muss sein und das weißt du auch!" 

Sam sah ihm genau in die Augen.  
Im ersten Moment wusste sie nicht, was sie sagen sollte.  
Dies nutzte Mark um die letzte Kiste und den Rucksack zu nehmen und ging dann wieder nach unten. 

Sam löste sich aus ihrer Starre und stürmte ihm hinterher. 

Kurz vor dem Transporter holte sie ihn ein. 

"Mark … bitte!" 

Doch Mark wischte ihre Hand von seiner Schulter und rückte die Kisten zurecht. 

"Hör auf …" 

Nun liefen Sam die Tränen über die Wangen. 

Verzweifelt wischte sie sie fort. 

"Dann bleib doch noch eine Woche oder wenigstens bis er auf deinen Brief geantwortet hat.", flehte sie ihn an. 

Er drehte sich um, hielt sie an den Schultern fest und blickte ihr in die Augen.  
"Sam, es geht nicht. Ab Montag fange ich an zu arbeiten … und … ich ertrage es hier nicht mehr!", sagte Mark laut und deutlich. 

Dann drückte er Sam kurz an sich und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Stirn.  
Er ließ sie los, stieg in den Transporter und fuhr, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, davon.

Sie stand da und blickte ihm verzweifelt hinterher. 

Was sollte sie nun tun?  
Ihr Vater war gerade sonst wo und Mark zog nach New York. 

Die Minuten vergingen, ehe sie aus ihrer Starre gerissen wurde. 

"Hey Sam!"

Hastig wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und ging zügig in Richtung Haustür. 

"Hey … hast du mich nicht gehört?", fragte Jack und als er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte, blieb Sam stehen doch sie drehte sich nicht zu ihm um. 

"Was ist denn los mit dir? Ich hatte gehofft, dass du heute vielleicht mit rüber kommst. Und naja … ich wollte dir auch jemanden vorstellen …" 

Sam schloss die Augen, nahm sich gedanklich zusammen und während sie sich umdrehte, setzte sie ein freundliches Lächeln auf, dass jedoch nicht ihre Augen erreichte. 

Als Jack ihre roten, verweinten Augen sah, blickte er sie entgeistert an. 

"Sam, was …" 

Doch sie blickte an ihm vorbei. 

"Ich bin nur müde! Das ist alles. Solltest du dich nicht lieber um deine Begleitung kümmern?"

Jack sah sie immer noch zweifelnd an und wandte sich nur widerwillig um. 

"Ja du hast recht …" 

Er warf Sam wieder einen Seitenblick zu. 

"Bist du dir sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?"

Sam versuchte sich krampfhaft auf die kleine Rothaarige zu konzentrieren, die ihr interessierte Blicke zuwarf. 

"Ja, dass sagte ich doch bereits!", fuhr sie ihn an. 

Jack hob entwaffnend die Hände. 

"Sorry … ich wollte dir auch nur die Neue aus unserer Schule vorstellen … Janet. Sie ist gerade erst hierher gezogen und da wollte ich ihr die Stadt zeigen." 

"Das ist aber wirklich nett von dir." 

"Du kannst mitkommen … deswegen wollte ich auch zu dir." 

"Nein!", sagte Sam bestimmt und ging zur Haustür. 

Jack sah sie verdutzt an. 

"Wieso denn nicht?"

"Ich habe keine Zeit!" und mit diesem Kommentar ließ Sam ihn vor der Tür stehen. 

Im Flur sackte sie an der geschlossenen Haustür hinunter, lauschte den leiser werdenden Schritten Jacks und dann fing sie hemmungslos an zu weinen. 

Und zum wiederholten Male, in den letzten Tage, wünschte sie sich, dass sie gestorben wäre und nicht ihre Mutter, damit sie all das Leid und die Leere, die in ihrem Herzen herrschte nie wieder spüren musste.

Ende Kapitel 4


	6. Kapitel 5

**Wortanzahl:** 1382 Wörter

**Kapitel 5**

"Und das ist die Einkaufsmeile mit einem fantastischen Buchhandel, nach Meinung meiner Freunde." … "Unser Rathaus noch aus den Gründerzeiten." … "Wir haben auch einige tollte Restaurants …"

Solche Dinge und ähnliches bestimmten in der nächsten Stunde Jacks und Janets Diskussion.  
Überraschenderweise fand die Rothaarige es sogar sehr interessant, was ihr Begleiter ihr erzählte, da immer wieder sein Sarkasmus, durch eingestreute Kommentare, durchschien.

Obwohl es erst Februar war, schien die Sonne angenehm warm und machte die Erkundung der Stadt zu einen schönen Fast-Frühlingsspaziergang.

Wie aus Zufall, ergriff Jack Janets Hand als sie beide durch eine der Einkaufspassagen gingen.  
Leicht lächelnd, erwiderte sie den Druck und hörte weiter seinen Ausführungen zu.

Mit einem leichten Flattern im Bauch sah sie sein glückliches Lächeln auf ihre Reaktion.  
Er war ein Junge, in den sie sich verlieben könnte, dachte sie unweigerlich.

Einige Straßen weiter stoppte der Braunhaarige jedoch plötzlich und zog Janet neben sich.  
Fragend blickte sie zu ihm hoch.

"Was ist? Hast du keine Lust mehr?"

Leicht lachend schüttelte der Gefragte den Kopf.

"Nee, aber ich dachte es wäre Zeit für 'ne Pause. Wenn ich vorstellen darf, `PX3´, dass beste Cafe unserer Stadt."

Mit einer ausholenden Handbewegung zeigte er auf das Geschäft vor ihm, dass Janet erst jetzt auffiel.

Unauffällige, dunkle Fenster ließen kaum Einblick ins Innere.  
Nur die Glastür zeigte das es ein Cafe war.  
Über den Öffnungszeiten waren die Buchstaben des Namens als Dreieck angeordnet.  
In der sich daraus bildenden Mitte lag ein Pentagramm und darunter stand in geschwungener Schrift `Cafe´.

Neugierig folgte Janet Jack, als dieser die Tür aufstieß.

Ein unauffälliges und kurzes Leuten erklang um ihr Eintreten zu zeigen.  
Ein großer Tresen beherrschte die eine Wand des Ladens.  
Torten, Kuchen und eine große Variation an Eissorten fielen der Rothaarigen ins Auge.  
Ohne es zu wollen, meldete sich ihr Magen zu Wort, doch erst sah sie sich weiter um.  
Viele dunkle Farben von royal blau und dunkel grün bis zu braun und schwarz bestimmten das Cafe.

Die kleinen, runden Tische, gedeckt mit schwarzen Tischdecken und silbrig schimmernden Vasen mit simplen, silbrig-grünen Blumengestecken, sowie einer weißen, langen Kerze in einen ebenfalls silbernen Kerzenhalter standen im Raum oder in mehreren Nischen.  
Diese hatten Bänke, bezogen mit einem rötlichen Samtstoff, mit dem auch die altertümlichen Holzstühle bespannt waren.

Verschiedenste Bilder und Muster belebten die hellgrau gestalteten Wände.  
Neugierig näherte sich Janet der einen Wand, die nur Bilder enthielt.  
Manche waren Kunstdrucke mit Goth-Motiven aber einige zeigten auch schwarz/weiß Photographien mit verschiedensten Themen.  
Es waren Kinder, Pärchen, Tiere, Blumen und vieles anderes abgebildet.  
Eine in einem Moment der Ruhe und des Glücks fotografiert.

Erst Jacks amüsierte Stimme riss Janet aus ihrer Musterung.

"Und? Trifft es deinen Geschmack?"

Nickend drehte sich Janet um.  
"Mal schauen. Wenn das Essen so gut ist wie das Ambiente, dann ja."

"Keine Sorge! Du wirst nicht enttäuscht werden. Besonders die Schokotorte ist lecker!"

Damit führte er die kleine Rothaarige in eine Nische am Fenster.

Interessiert griff Janet nach der Speisekarte.  
Außer zig verschiedenen Eisbechern, Torten und Kuchen, die mitunter sehr gewöhnungsbedürftige Namen hatten (z.B. der Hexer - eine Torte bestehend u.a. aus schwarzer Schokolade, Schwarzkirschen und Schlagsahne), gab er eine breite Vielfalt an Kaffeesorten und anderen Getränken.

Nach einigen Momenten kam auch schon eine Kellnerin.  
Ihr schulterlanges, rotbraunes Haar war zu einem kurzen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und betonte ihren langen Nacken.  
Ihre Uniform, welche sich zusammensetzte aus einem schwarzen, leicht falten werfenden Minirock und einen ebenfalls schwarzen Top, dessen Träger im Nacken zusammengebunden waren, zeigte zwar einiges von ihrer Figur doch hatte es immer noch klasse.

"Hi ich bin Katie, eure Kellnerin heute. Habt ihr schon gewählt ?", sprach sie Jack und Janet an.

Leicht blinzelnd wandte die Rothaarige schnell wieder ihren Blick in die Speisekarte und weg von den anscheinend ellenlangen Beinen der Kellnerin.

Schnell schüttelte sie ihren Kopf leicht um ihn freizubekommen.  
Währenddessen hatte Jack schon gewählt ("Ein Stück Tiramisu und eine Tasse Kaffee, bitte.") und beide, sowohl Jack als auch Katie wandten sich nun der stillen Rothaarigen zu, die anscheinend gefesselt in die Speisekarte starrte.

Doch diese reagierte erst als Jack sie anstupste.

"Jan? Geht's dir nicht gut?"

"Was? Eh, nein … keine Sorge. Ich war nur in Gedanken versunken.", antwortete Janet, bevor sie Katie anblickte.

"Sorry, ich hätte gerne eine Tasse Kaffee und ein Stück Marzipantorte."

Nickend nahm Katie die Bestellung an und ging.

Als sie weg war, wandte sich Janet Jack zu.

"Ist dies dein Lieblingscafe?"

"Yup! Ich habe er jedoch erst vor kurzen entdeckt als meine besten Freunde hier anfingen als Bedienungen zu arbeiten."

"Und wer ist mit dem Star-Quarterback befreundet?", fragte sie ihn neugierig.

"Nun im Prinzip kann man sagen ich habe vier beste Freunde. Daniel … er ist ein Jahr unter uns und ein totaler Sprachcrack. Er könnte eigentlich schon längst studieren aber irgendwas hält ihn zurück. Obwohl ich ihn nun schon seit 10 Jahren kenne und mit ihm befreundet bin, kann ich ihn manchmal noch nicht verstehen … Er ist Leiter des Aladin-Clubs über fremde Kulturen und vom Scrabble-Club, der Sprachclub. Ich versuche ihn inzwischen schon seit Jahren zu verkuppeln, aber aus irgendeinen Grund will er Single bleiben. Was ich wirklich nicht verstehe. Zwar ist er manchmal etwas streberhaft, aber eigentlich ist er ein total guter Freund."

Mit erhobener Augenbraue lauschte Janet Jacks Monolog.  
Dieser Daniel musste ja wirklich ein toller Freund sein.

"… Ebenfalls seit meiner Kindheit kenne ich John. Sein Vater ist ebenso wie ich im Militär und er spielt ebenfalls American Football. Außerdem ist er im Pythagoras-Club. Für ihn ist Mathe das Nonne-Plus-Ultra. Ebenso wie für seinen besten Freund Rodney. Äh … wenn du ihn triffst, lass dich nicht abschrecken. Sein Bellen lässt ihn schlimmer erscheinen als er ist. Nach seinen Reden wäre er schon am liebsten auf dem MIT, aber trotz seiner Beschwerden bleibt er hier. Wir vermuten ja alle, dass er erst sicht bewerben wird bis Sam endlich aufgibt und mit ihm ausgeht.", meinte er leicht lachend.

Inzwischen war Katie mit ihrer Bestellung angekommen.

"Hier bitte. Euer Kaffee und euer Kuchen."

Nachdem sie es vor ihnen hingestellt hatte, wandte sie sich an Jack.

"Weißt du was mit Sam los ist. Sie hat vor einer Woche gekündigt und ist nach Rodneys Aussage auch nicht mehr im Einstein-Club."

"Was? Davon hab ich noch nichts gehört. Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie wenigstens ihren Job behält!"

"Hast du …", bevor Katie jedoch ihre Antwort beenden konnte, kamen mehrere Kunden durch die Tür.

Schnell wandte sie sich wieder Jack und Janet, die interessiert lauschte, zu.

"Kannst du vielleicht mit ihr reden? Sie ist doch deine beste Freundin. Vielleicht sagt sie ja dir, was mit ihr los ist. Auf meine Anrufe reagiert sie nämlich nicht."

Nach Jacks Antwort "Keine Sorge, das mach ich," wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Job zu und ließ die beiden allein zurück.

Kopfschüttelnd wandte sich der Braunhaarige seinem Essen zu.

_Was war nur mit Sam los?_, fragte er sich.

Erst Janet riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

"Sam. Ist das die Blonde mit der du vorhin geredet hast?"

"Yeah, das ist Sam. Na ja, eigentlich Samantha. Sie ist ebenso wie ich und John ein Militärbalg. Normalerweise ist die die Vernunft in Person, aber in letzter Zeit … Sie ist aus all ihren Clubs ausgetreten, hat gekündigt und vermeidet jeglichen Kontakt mit mir. Erst habe ich gedacht es läge an mir und sie wäre sauer auf mich. Aber jetzt … Nicht nur Katie … äh nebenbei das war Katie Brown, die ebenso wie Sam 15 Jahre alt ist, aber sich mehr für Blumen denn für Zahlen interessiert. Aber egal. Jedenfalls ist nicht nur Katie zu mir gekommen auch Liz und Rodney. Ich weiß einfach nicht was mit ihr los ist …"

Gedankenverloren rührte er mit einem Löffel in seinem Kaffee, bevor er Janet wieder in die Augen sah.

"Sorry, das ich meine Sorgen bei dir ablade."

"Keine Sorge, ich höre dir gern zu und ich versteh sich. Schließlich ist sie deine beste Freundin."

Dankbar erwiderte er ihr Lächeln.

Fast ängstlich legte er seine Hand auf ihre, die auf den Tisch neben den Teller lag.

"Danke."

Still lächelten die beiden sich für einen Moment an, bevor sie sich ihren jeweiligen Kuchen und dem Getränk zuwandten.

Und ohne es zu ahnen, drehte sich bei ihnen beide um das Gleiche: ein junges, blondes Mädchen mit strahlend blauen Augen und ihren Problemen.

Ende Kapitel 5


	7. Kapitel 6

**Wörter:** 292 Wörter

**Kapitel 6**

"Mer, bitte!"

"Nein, kein `Mer´ mehr! Ich habe es satt! Ich verstehe, dass du es nicht deinen Eltern sagen willst, aber unseren Freunden … Wir sind alle seit Jahren befreundet und du willst ihnen trotzdem nicht sagen, dass wir zusammen sind. Schämst du dich unsertwegen so sehr?"

Wäre dies mit einer wütenden Stimme gesagt worden, hätte der Angesprochene mit einem Witz reagiert, aber so …  
Keinerlei Hoffnung, nur müde Akzeptanz, als wäre die Antwort unvermeidlich.  
Mehr barg diese Stimme nicht, die sonst so gefühlvoll war.  
Freude, Trauer, Hoffnung, Angst, Panik … und seit einiger Zeit Lust und Liebe.

All diese Gefühle, die er sich nicht traute zu zeigen, wurden ihm mitunter allein schon durch ein simples Wort geschenkt, doch …  
Er konnte es nicht zugeben.  
Er wollte es so sehr, doch irgendwas hielt ihn zurück.  
Selbst der Person, die er am meisten auf der Welt liebte, konnte er nicht Zugang zu seinem wahren Ich geben.  
Vielleicht war es wirklich nur Angst, aber …  
Er konnte nicht antworten.  
Irgendwas hielt ihn zurück und tief in sich drinnen, befürchtete er, war wirklich Scham.

Kurz schloss sein Gegenüber, wegen seines Schweigens, die Augen bevor die Lider wieder das warme Braun freigaben.  
Doch diesmal strahlten sie nicht vor Liebe wenn sie ihn ansahen, sondern waren blank und die Wärme wurde zur Kälte.  
Einer Kälte die sich langsam auch in ihm ausbreitete und ihn gefangen nahm als leise eine hoffnungslose Stimme sagte.

"Dann … wird es wohl Zeit für mich. Ich … es … es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht das bin, was du brauchst."

Ein letzter Kuss wurde auf seine Lippen gedrückt und dann war er allein im Zimmer.  
Zurückgelassen in seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen, die er selbst nicht verstand.

Ende Kapitel 6

**A/N:** Ich weiß das Kapitel ist kurz, aber vielleicht erbarmt ihr ja euch trotzdem mir ein kleines Review zu schreiben. Würde mich wahnsinnig darüber freuen, besonders weil bald alle Gleise gestellt sind und ich (und Starbuck) mit dem Hauptplot beginnen. *smile*


	8. Kapitel 7

**Wörter:** 512 Wörter

**Kapitel 7**

Fassungslos starrte Daniel auf die aufgeschlagene Zeitung vor ihm. 

Das … das konnte doch nicht sein!  
Sie hätte es ihm doch erzählt!  
Und wenn nicht ihm, dann wenigstens Jack!

Aber dieser Gedanke wurde schnell durch besorgte ersetzt. 

Hatten sie darum kaum noch Kontakt mit ihnen?  
War sie deshalb aus ihren Clubs ausgetreten?  
War dies ihr Grund zu kündigen?

Immer noch fassungslos legte Daniel die Zeitung ordentlich zusammen und griff fast wie in Trance nach seinem Kaffee. 

Was sollte er nun machen? Wie konnte er ihr helfen? 

So in Gedanken vertieft, bemerkte er es nicht, dass es immer später wurde. 

Erst ein "Daniel?", schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. 

Fragend blickte er hoch und sah seinen Großvater an. 

"Huh, ist was Nick?"

Mit erhobener Augenbraue zeigte er mit seinem Zeigefinger auf die Küchenuhr. 

"Musst du nicht schon längst los sein?"

Leicht verwirrt folgte Daniels Blick der Richtung, in die sein Großvater zeigte und sah … 

"Scheiße! Die Schule fängt in 10 Minuten an." 

Ohne weiter auf Nicholas, die Zeitung oder sein Frühstück zu achten, schnappte er sich seine Schultasche sowie seine Jacke und stürmte aus dem Haus. 

Alle Sorgen und Gedanken über seine beste Freundin aus seinem Kopf vertreibend bis er an der Schule ankam. 

Zwei Minuten vor dem Klingeln! 

Vor dem Eingang standen immer noch mehrere Schüler herum, aber dies waren die Kettenraucher, die unbedingt noch eine letzte Zigarette vor dem Unterricht brauchten und die Schulschwänzer. 

Darum rannte er auch unbeirrt an ihnen vorbei, als er die wütenden Stimmen seiner beiden besten Freunde Sam und Jack hörte. 

Mit einem Blick hatte er die beiden gefunden. 

Sowohl Jacks große, muskulöse Statur als auch Sams blonder Schopf fielen einem sofort ins Auge. 

Für sich alleine waren die beiden schon ein Blickfang. aber zusammen …  
Sie ergänzten sich perfekt weswegen es nicht verwunderlich war, dass viele dachten das sie ein Paar sind.  
Auch Daniel hatte sich oft gefragte, ob zwischen den beiden mehr war.  
Sie schlossen ihn nie aus und Jack behandelte Daniel genauso wie Sam, doch manchmal …  
Manchmal erhob sich der eklige Kopf der Eifersucht und Daniel fragte sich ob er nicht doch nur ein Ersatz für Jack war, wenn Sam beschäftig war.  
Doch diese Eifersucht auf ihre Freundschaft war genauso dumm wie die Vorstellung der beiden als Paar, was Daniel spätestens ad acta gelegt hatte als er Sam in inniger Zungenakrobatik mit einer Schwarzhaarigen gesehen hatte. 

Aber Gefühle hörten eben nicht auf den Verstand weswegen sich Daniel öfter mit zusammengepressten Zähnen wiederfand, wenn Sam und Jack wieder mal ihre Beste-Freunde-Nummer abzogen. 

Diese Eifersucht minderte jedoch nicht die tiefen Freundschaft, die er auch für Sam empfand. 

Aus diesem Grund hornte er auch nicht zulassen, dass Jack so mit ihr redete. 

Der Idiot musste doch wissen, dass sie im Moment so einen Mist nicht gebrauche konnte. 

Wütend ging er zu den beiden, die an der Ecke der Treppe standen und von einer Rothaarigen beobachtet wurden. 

Die Hand auf Jacks Schulter legend, riss er ihn zu sich herum. 

"Sag mal hast du eine Klatsche? Was fällt die ein Sam so anzumachen?"

Ende Kapitel 7


	9. Kapitel 8

**Wörter:** 492 Wörter  
_

**Kapitel 8**

Überrascht spürte Jack wie er von Sam weggerissen und umgedreht wurde.

Leicht aus seinem Gleichgewicht gebracht, blickte er in die wütenden Augen seines besten Freundes … Moment … Wütend und Daniel?  
Das ging doch gar nicht zusammen.  
Doch ein weiterer Blick in das Gesicht seines Gegenüber zeigte ihm das.  
Yup, er täuschte sich wirklich nicht.  
Daniel war sauer aber warum?  
Auch er hatte sich Sorgen um Sam gemacht.

"Daniel, wa …", wollte er fragen, doch bevor er aussprechen konnte, hielt der Angesprochene seine Hand hoch.

"Halte einmal den Mund. Nach Sams Aussehen hast du schon genug gesagt."

Danach wandte er sich der Blonden zu, deren blaue Augen leicht glasig aussahen.

"Sam, ich … es tut mir so leid. Wenn …"

Seine Freundin ließ ihn jedoch nicht ausreden und unterbrach ihn ebenso wie er Jack.

"Was? Willst du nicht mehr mit mir befreundet sein? Das hat mir nämlich schon Jack gesagt und ganz ehrlich … mir ist es scheißegal war ihr macht. Lasst mich einfach nur in Ruhe."

Mit diesem letzten Satz floh sie von der Szene und ließ zwei aufgewühlte Jungen zurück.

"Sam …", versuchte Jack sie zurückzurufen und brachte damit Daniels Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich.

"DU … DU … DU, verdammt. Ich spreche schon 7 Sprachen und mir fällt kein geeignetes Wort ein für dich!"

Fassungslos blickte Jack auf Daniel herunter.

Was war denn nur zur Zeit mit seinen besten Freunden los?

Ihm blieb jedoch keine Zeit diesem Gedanken zu folgen, denn Daniel sprach mit einer Stimme, die kaum seine Wut verbarg, weiter.

"Wie kannst du Sam so was sagen? Sie ist deine beste Freundin! Unsere beste Freundin! Ihre Mutter ist gerade gestorben! Sie braucht unsere Unterstützung und nicht dein Neandertalerverhalten!"

Seltsam gefesselt, lauschte Jack der Gardinenpredigt von Daniel.

Dies war das erste Mal das er ihn so … emotionalgeladen und aufgeregt sah.  
Normalerweise war er die Ruhe in Person …

Aber diese Gedanken wurden verdrängt als ihm klar wurde WAS Daniel da sagte.

Verdammte Scheiße, was hatte er nur gedacht?  
Warum ist ihm nicht aufgefallen, dass er Mrs. Carter seit Tagen nicht mehr gesehen hatte?  
Wie blöd war er denn?

Dies fragte sich auch Daniel gerade bevor er endlich verstummte.

"Danny … ich … ich weiß nicht was los war. Ich wollte eigentlich nur ruhig mit ihr reden, doch irgendwie … wir haben uns beide so hoch gepusht und … es ist keine Entschuldigung."

"Nein, das ist es wirklich nicht. Ich gehe sie jetzt suchen und ich würde dir verdammt empfehlen es auch zu tun, damit du dich entschuldigen kannst. Sonst bist du vielleicht noch einen Freund los."

Damit drehte Daniel sich um und ließ einen geschockten Jack zurück, der sich fragte wie er sich in diese Scheiße hineingeritten hatte.

Tief durchatmend drehte er sich zu seiner Begleiterin um.  
So wollte er Janet eigentlich nicht seinen besten Freunden vorstellen.  
Doch da, wo noch vor einigen Minuten die kleine Rothaarige gestanden hatte, war nur noch Luft.

Ende Kapitel 8


	10. Kapitel 9

**Wörter:** 525 Wörter

**Kapitel 9**

Zögerlich öffnete Janet die Tür zur Mädchentoilette. 

Kurz kam ihr der Gedanke, dass es Blödsinn wäre, Sam nachzugehen. Sie kannte sie doch gar nicht. Doch unter diesen Umständen … 

"Sam?"

Zaghaft ging Janet um die Ecke. 

Dort stand Sam, über eines der Waschbecken gebeugt und wusch sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie war blass. Durch die schwarze Bluse und die enganliegende, ebenfalls schwarze, Jeans wirkte sie noch blasser, als es sonst vielleicht der Fall gewesen wäre.  
Trotz allem, fand Janet, dass Sam gut aussah und für ihre 15 Jahre sehr erwachsen wirkte.

Sam blickte nicht auf. 

Erst als Janet fast neben ihr stand, hob sie den Blick und schaute sie einfach nur an. 

Janet sah Sam eine Augenblick an, doch dann trat sie noch einen Schritte auf Sam zu und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. 

"Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?", fragte sie ruhig und hoffte dadurch Sam zu vermitteln, dass sie ihr nur helfen wollte.

Sam sah sie weiterhin an. 

Dann, als wenn sie aus einer Art Trance erwacht wäre, schüttelte sie den Kopf. 

"Nein … schon gut!", sagte sie verschnupft. 

Doch Janet war sich da nicht so sicher. 

"Wirklich? Ich mein, die erste Stunde verpassen wir nun so oder so. Wenn du willst kann ich dich nach Hause bringen und …" 

Weiter kam sie jedoch nicht. 

"Und was? Willst du mir dann einen Tee kochen und meine Seelsorgerin spielen?", fuhr Sam ihr dazwischen.

Janet fühlte sich einen Moment so als wenn ihr jemand vor den Kopf gestoßen hätte. 

"Hey … es ist kein Grund unhöflich zu werden. Ich meine es ja nur gut." 

Danach herrschte wieder Stille im Bad.  
Sam hoffte, dass sie gehen würde. Sie wollte ihre Ruhe haben und da sie so wie so nicht zum Unterricht gehen wollte, war ihr egal ob sie die Stunden verpassen würde. 

Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand durch ihr Haar und stieß leise die Luft aus, die sie, ohne es zu merken, angehalten hatte. 

Janet startete noch einen weiteren Versuch. 

"Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst.", begann sie, doch wieder erstickte Sam Janets Versuch schon im Ansatz.

"Du glaubst, du weißt wie ich mich fühle?" 

Sie lachte hämisch auf und blickte Janet zornig in die Augen. 

"Du hast ja gar keine Ahnung!" 

Nun war es an Janet, sie kalt anzublicken. 

"Woher willst du das denn wissen? Ich habe meine Mutter nie kennen gelernt. Sie ist nach meiner Geburt abgehauen und hat sich seit dem her nie wieder blicken lassen." 

Daraufhin herrschte kurze Zeit Stille. 

Sam sah Janet gerade heraus an. 

"Das tut mir leid. Doch lieber so als wenn einem alles, was einem lieb und teuer ist, genommen wird und man alleine dasteht.", sagte sie leise und ging langsam an Janet vorbei, die ihr schockiert hinterher sah.

"Manchmal …", flüsterte Sam und Janet hatte das Gefühl, dass Sam eher zu sich als zu ihr sprach.  
"Manchmal wünschte ich mir, dass ich nie wieder fühlen müsste ! Nie wieder … das wäre für mich das Beste, was mir seid langer Zeit passiert wäre." 

Und mit diesen Worten verschwand Sam aus dem Waschraum und ließ eine ratlose Janet zurück.

Ende Kapitel 9


	11. Kapitel 10

**A/N:** Soooo, mal wieder ein Übergangskapitel um den Hintergrund eines Charakteren besser zu erklären. Nicht super, aber nötig.

Btw, wir haben im Prolog eine kleine Ergänzung gemacht. Eine Auflistung der Hauptcharaktere und deren Alter.

**Wortanzahl:** 300 Wörter

**Kapitel 10**

"Gott, fester. Bitte! Ich halte es nicht mehr aus!"

Immer und immer wieder rammte sich seinen harten Penis in sie und wurde von ihrer feuchten Mitte aufgenommen.

"Bitte …" konnte sie nur noch zwischen ihren Stöhnen herausbringen als er, im Takt seiner Stöße, ihre eine Brustwarze mit seiner Zunge umkreiste und immer wieder, fast neckisch, zubiss.

Gott, es war zu viel.  
Allein seine Haut auf ihrer zu fühlen … zu wissen, dass jederzeit jemand hereinkommen könnte … zu wissen, was passiert wenn das herauskommt …

Doch all diese Gedanken war sie nicht mehr mächtig als er immer tiefer und härter in sie stieß.

Gott, sie brauchte mehr.  
Mehr von ihm.  
Mehr von seinem Verlangen.  
Mehr von seiner Liebe.

Mit jeder weiteren Bewegung seiner Hüfte hob er sie in immer weitere Höhen bis endlich … endlich sie nur noch spürte wie sich alles in ihr zusammenzog und er sich in ihr ergoss.

Schwitzend und erschöpft sank er auf ihren Körper, umfing ihren mit seinen starken Armen und drehte sie beide, sodass er auf dem Rücken und sie auf ihm lag.

Langsam kamen sie wieder zu Atem und genossen die gemeinsame Zeit, die immer nur so kurz für sie war.

Federleicht strich er mit seinen Fingerkuppen über ihren langsam abkühlenden Rücken. Fuhr langsam ihre Wirbelsäule entlang bis seine Hände auf ihrem Gesäß liegen blieben. Langsam und so zärtlich nahm er ihre Lippen mit seinen gefangen. Der Kuss drückte keine Leidenschaft aus, sondern nur die Gefühle die sie sonst verstecken mussten.

Langsam schob er sich von ihr herunter und zog sich an.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihre nackte Gestalt und einen weiteren leichten Kuss, verließ er sie.

Zurück blieb nur die Stille und eine Liz... die sich fragte, warum sie sich ausgerechnet in ihren Lehrer verlieben musste.

Ende Kapitel 10


	12. Kapitel 11

**Wortanzahl: **675Wörter

**Kapitel 11**

"Okay ... fassen wir mal zusammen, damit ich nichts missverstanden habe. Ihre Mum ist vor einigen Tagen gestorben und sie hat wirklich niemanden was gesagt? Nicht einmal dir Jack?", fragte John.

Es war Mittagspause und er saß zusammen mit Rodney, Daniel, Liz, Jack und der neuen, von der Jack in den letzten Tagen so geschwärmt hatte, an einem Tisch. 

Normalerweise säße anstatt dieser Janet eigentlich Sam, aber ebenso wie alle anderen gemeinsamen Aktivitäten, die sie normalerweise unternahmen, weigerte sie sich auch daran teilzunehmen. 

Jack nickte betrübt.  
"Ja. Du hast es erfasst. Ich wüsste auch immer noch nichts davon wenn Daniel nicht heute Morgen den Nachruf in der Zeitung gelesen hätte." 

"Du meinst also, das die Beerdigung schon vorbei ist?", fragte Liz bestürzt.

Diesmal war es an Daniel zu antworten.

"Ja. So stand es in der Anzeige." 

"Shi ...", meldete sich jetzt wieder John zu fort, doch bevor er weitersprechen konnte, unterbrach ihn Liz. 

"Fluchen bringt jetzt auch nichts. Wir müssen uns überlegen was wir jetzt machen. Hat sie den wirklich mit keinem von uns mehr Kontakt?", fragte sie und blickte in die Runde. 

Rodney, der heute neben ihr saß anstatt wie sonst neben John, schnaubte.  
"Wäre dies nicht der Fall würden wir jetzt wohl nicht diesen Kaffeeklatsch halten." 

Liz blickte ihn leicht beleidigt an. 

"Ist ja gut. Mich brauchst nicht gleich so anzufahren, nur weil du schlechte Laune hast." 

Dann wandte sie sich wieder an alle. 

"Ich dachte, dass sie wenigstens mit einen von uns noch ein wenig redet." 

Jack schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. 

"Mit mir nicht … aber warte mal." 

Jacks Mine hellte sich auf und er blickte dann zu Janet hinüber. 

Alle sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. 

"Mit mir oder mit euch redet sie nicht mehr aber vielleicht mit Janet." 

Leicht überrascht, dass sie angesprochen wurde, sah Janet auf, die vorher in ihren Gedanken versunken gewesen war. 

"Was? ... Wie kommst du den darauf? Warum sollte sie mit mir reden? Sie kennt mich doch gar nicht."

"Ja, aber das könnte der ausschlaggebende Faktor sein, nicht wahr, Rodney? Manchmal muss man doch einfach mit jemand anderes reden um seine Probleme zu lösen und ab und zu ist es doch besser mit jemand Fremdes zu reden um zu merken, was man falsch macht. Man merkt manchmal ja gar nicht wie man jemanden verletzt ..." 

Die ganze Zeit, während er geredet hatte, sah John nur Rodney an, doch dieser wich seinen Blick aus. 

Mit gerunzelter Stirn blickten Daniel und die anderen von John zu Rodney und alle fragten sich was los war, doch keiner wusste so recht wie man das Thema ansprechen sollte.  
John und Rodney waren immer eine verschworene Gemeinschaft gewesen.  
Sie kabbelten sich immer wieder, doch diesmal schien es ernster zu sein. 

Nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel zwischen Daniel, Jack und Liz entschieden sie sich ohne Worte dies später anzusprechen. 

Jetzt war erstmal Sam wichtig. 

Aus diesem Grund akzeptierten alle außer John, dessen Protest durch Lizs Hand auf seinen Arm gestoppt wurde Rodneys abwehrenden Kommentar. 

"Sehr schön John. Damit hast du uns allen bewiesen, dass du so viele Gehirnzellen besitzt um längere Sätze zu bilden, doch nun ist Sam wichtig. Ich bezweifle, dass es was bringt, aber wir können es versuchen. Schicken wir einfach mal die Neue auf Sam los. Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und können uns dann wieder wichtigerem widmen." 

Janet schüttelte noch immer ungläubig den Kopf. 

"Das wird nicht funktionieren. Versteht mich nicht falsch. Ich möchte sehr gerne helfen. Aber wie soll ICH ihr helfen?"

"Bitte Janet. Du kannst es doch wenigstens versuchen. Und wenn es nicht klappt, dann lassen wir die Sache sein und überlegen uns etwas anderes, ja?" 

Jack blickte sie bittend an.

Janet schaute von einem zum anderen und war sich dann sicher, dass ihr nichts anderes übrig bleiben würde. 

Sie hob kapitulierend die Hände. 

"Ok … ok. Ich werde es machen. Aber ich kann für nichts garantierend." 

Jack beugte sich zu ihr rüber und umarmte sie. 

"Super Janet. Du hast was gut bei mir. Danke." sagte er freundlich und küsste sie auf die Wange.

Ende Kapitel 11


	13. Kapitel 12

**Wortanzahl:** 362 Wörter

**Kapitel 12**

"Also... was ist los mit euch beiden?", fragte Daniel als er und Liz zusammen mit Rodney sich auf den Weg zur ihren nächsten Klassen machten.

"Los sein? Mit wem soll was los sein? Das mit Sam haben wir doch schon besprochen.", entgegnete der gefragte jedoch nur desinteressiert, während er ein letztes Mal seine Unterrichtsunterlagen ansah.

„Du weißt ganz genau, wovon ich spreche.", meinte Daniel daraufhin nur und sah sich kurz im Klassenzimmer um. 

Sam war wirklich nicht zum Unterricht gekommen.  
Nicht das er damit gerechnet hätte. 

"Wir haben nur ein paar Differenzen. Mehr nicht.", antwortete Rodney ausweichend. 

"Das sieht mir aber wie ein etwas größeres Problem aus."

"Rodney ... wir wollen uns wirklich nicht einmischen. Wir machen uns nur Sorgen. Ihr sied normalerweise immer eine Herz und eine Seele, wenn man mal eure Ehestreitereien übersieht.", klinkte sich nun Liz ein.

Rodney biss sich bei ihrer Rede kurz auf die Unterlippe, doch weiter reagierte er nicht.  
Stur blickte er weiter auf seine Unterlagen. 

"Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ist nicht weiter von Bedeutung.", beendete er damit das Gespräch. 

Er blickte auch nicht mehr auf.

Somit sah er auch nicht die beunruhigenden Blicke, die sich die anderen zuwarfen. 

Der Rest der Stunde verlief sehr ruhig zwischen den dreien. 

Jack, der seit Janet da war, sowieso in einer anderen Welt lebte, hatte nur Augen für sie und bemerkte nichts. 

Doch Janet … war mit ihren Gedanken nicht bei Jack, wie man es vermutete hätte. Sondern bei Sam.  
Sie konnte sich ganz einfach nicht vorstellen, dass sie Sam irgendwie weiterhelfen könnte.  
Erstmal musste sie sowieso wissen, wo sie genau wohnte.  
Bei diesem Gedanken stoppte Janet.  
Sie wusste doch genau, wo Sam wohnte.  
Sie war doch erst vor kurzem mit Jack dort gewesen. 

Die Rothaarige seufzte leise auf. 

Nun konnte sie die Begegnung nicht weiter hinauszögern.  
Nicht das sie das unbedingt wollte.  
Doch auf das Gespräch konnte sie freilich verzichten.  
Was würde sie schon erreichen? 

So konnte sich heute keiner der Freunde auf die Unterrichtsstunde konzentrieren. 

Sie alle überlegten sich wie sie mit ihre Probleme lösen könnten und wie sie endlich wieder die Gruppe von Freunden sein könnten, die sie vorher waren.

Ende Kapitel 12


	14. Kapitel 13

**Wortanzahl:** 557 Wörter

**Kapitel 13**

Seufzend schüttelte Daniel den Kopf als er sah wie Jack gnadenlos mit der Rothaarigen flirtete. Ohne weiter auf den Stich in seinem Herzen zu achten, gesellte er sich zu den beiden, die nach Ende der Stunde anscheinend diese auswerteten. 

Mit einem leichten Lächeln in Janets Richtung und einem entschuldigenden "Ich leihe mir mal kurz Jack aus, okay?" zog er diesen von der Rothaarigen weg. 

Ohne auf eine Reaktion von dieser zu warten, folgte er John, der den Klassenraum schon alleine verlassen hatte. Auch auf Jacks Fragen achtete er nicht. Jetzt war es nur wichtig erstmal ein Problem in ihrer Clique zu lösen. Danach könnte er vielleicht endlich in diesen Dickschädel, den Jack besaß, hineinhämmern was für ein Idiot er war. 

Schnell hatten die beiden Jungs ihren Freund an seinem Spind erreicht und Daniel konnte die Hand seines besten Freundes loslassen. Das allzu bekannte Gefühl des Verlustes ignorierte er dabei genauso wie sonst. Er konnte jedoch nicht ahnen, dass Jack auf einmal das gleiche fühlte, nur wusste dieser nichts damit anzufangen ... 

"John ... können wir kurz mit dir reden?", fing Daniel das Gespräch an. 

John drehte sich überrascht zu Daniel um. 

"Ja, sicher. Was gibt es denn?"

Jack, der fast genauso überrascht wie John aussah, sah er nun Daniel genau an. 

"Ja, dass würde ich auch mal gerne wissen." 

Augen rollend ignorierte Daniel Jacks Kommentar und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit weiter auf John. 

"Sag mal, was ist denn eigentlich mit dir und Rodney los?"

John sah ihn einen Moment lang an. 

"Nichts. Wir haben nur mal wieder ein wenig Stress aber ansonsten … ist alles klar.", wich er Daniels Frage aus.

Jetzt klinkte sich jedoch aber auch Jack ein. 

"Das ist nicht nichts. Ich kenne euch beide seit Jahren und ich habe euch noch nie so erlebt." 

"Warum müsst ihr denn jetzt an allen Ecken und Enden irgendwelche Dinge sehen, die gar nicht dar sind? Nur weil Sam nicht mit uns gesprochen hat, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass das bei mir auch so ist." 

Daniel blieb von Johns kleiner Rede unbeeindruckt. 

"Bei dir nicht … sondern bei euch.", konterte er. 

"Es gibt kein uns", sagte John fest und knallte seinen Spind zu. 

"Bei Rodney und mir ist alles okay. Wir hatten einen kleinen Streit ... aber das wird sich schon wieder legen. Ihr werdet schon sehen, morgen hat Rodney mir schon wieder verziehen." 

„Also war es, mal zur Abwechslung, deine Schuld?", fragte Jack.

John drehte sich wütend zu seinen beiden Freunden um. 

"Ja, verdammt noch mal. Und wenn ihr mich jetzt in schuldigen würdet. Die nächste Stunde fängt gleich an." 

"Mann John, wir wollen dir doch nur helfen", sagte Jack, während er seinen Freund mit einer Hand auf dessen Arm zurückhielt.

"Das macht ihr jedoch nicht. Ihr nervt mich nur. Wenn ihr unbedingt Therapeut spielen wollt, macht das lieber bei Rodney oder noch besser bei Sam. Die hat wirklich Probleme", sagte er genervt und riss sich von Jack los. 

"Aber John …", fing nun Daniel an.

Doch John hob nur seine rechte Hand und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Dann drehte er sich um und ging zu seiner nächsten Stunde.  
Er hatte es verbockt und er würde es auch wieder grade biegen ... zumindest betete er zu Gott oder was auch immer da draußen war, dass er Rodney wenigstens als Freund zurück gewann ...

Ende Kapitel 13


	15. Kapitel 14

**Wortanzahl:** 1590 Wörter  
_

**Kapitel 14**

Tief durchatmend stand Janet nervös vor Sams Tür. Sie wusste wirklich nicht was sie hier sollte ... sie kannte das Mädchen doch gar nicht ... Aber es war sinnlos darüber jetzt noch nachzudenken. Sie hatte zugestimmt, dass zu machen und jetzt gab es auch kein Zurück mehr.

Blöderweise ist ihr erst hinterher eine passende Ausrede eingefallen ... die sie aber sogar selbst wieder verwerfen konnte. Der Hinweis, dass sie nicht wusste, wo das blonde Mädchen wohnt, hätte zumindest Jack ja sehr schnell wieder entkräftigen können ...

Noch einmal seufzend, raffte sie endlich ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und drückte auf die Klingel, bevor dieser sie wieder verließ.  
Eine Minute verging. Janet fing an leicht auf ihren Füßen zu wippen.  
Zwei Minuten vergingen. Unauffällig versuchte sie sich umzuschauen, ob sie irgendwo Licht im Haus sah.  
Drei Minuten vergingen ... und Janet klingelte leicht genervt und irritiert ein weiteres Mal.  
Und noch einmal. Und noch einmal.  
Als immer noch keine Reaktion war, ließ sie ihren Finger konstant auf der Klingel.  
Irgendjemand würde sie schon hören und vielleicht war die Klingel ja auch kaputt ... 

Sie überlegte gerade, ob sie vielleicht einmal ums Haus herumgehen sollte, als die Haustür mit voller Wucht aufgerissen wurde und sie wütend von jemanden angeblafft wurde. 

"WAS?" 

Leicht zusammenzuckend (nun ja, eigentlich mehr als leicht ... Aber, lassen wir Janet auch etwas Ehre ...) wandte die Rothaarige wieder ihren Blick in Richtung Tür und blickte in das Gesicht eines feuerspeienden Drachens, der auch bekannt war unter dem Namen Sam Carter. 

Rot werdend, hob Janet kurz ihre rechte Hand und winkte leicht, während sie fast schüchtern sagte: 

"Eh ... hi, ich ... hä, weiß nicht, ob du mich noch erkennst ... eh kennst ... ich bin Janet Fraiser ... die neue Schülerin ... erinnerst du dich? ... Eh, ja ... also die bin ..."

"Schön und ich kaufe nichts.", erwiderte die Blonde nur auf den stotternden Versuch des anderen Mädchens zu sprechen und knallte ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu. 

Verdattert blickte diese auf die nun geschlossene Tür. 

Das war doch wohl jetzt ein Witz?

Die Zähne zusammen beißend, drückte sie wieder mit ihrem Finger auf die Klingel.  
So leicht wurde niemand Janet Fraiser los. 

Nach mehreren Minuten wurde die Tür wieder wutentbrannt geöffnet und es erklang wieder das schon bekannte "WAS!"

Diesmal Sam gar nicht erst die Chance gebend, die Tür wieder vor ihrer Nase zu schließen, schob Janet, die trotz ihrer Größe alles aber nicht schwach war, Sam ins Haus zurück und knallte diesmal ihrerseits die Tür hinter sich zu. 

Erst dann ergriff sie das Wort. 

"Sooo, nun können wir wie normale Menschen miteinander reden. Wir sind ja schließlich BEIDE ERWACHSEN, nicht wahr?", fragte sie mit erhobener Augenbraue, während sie die Blondine fest fixierte.

Unweigerlich kam dabei der Blonden dabei der Gedanke, dass diese Kleine eine gute Ärztin oder ein guter General werden könnte ... das Kommandieren schien sie ja schon drauf zu haben ...  
Doch dann registrierte sie WAS diese kleine … kleine … diese Kleine eben gesagt hatte. 

Was fiel der nur ein?  
Die kannte sie doch gar nicht.  
Außer, dass diese Rothaarige ins Klo verfolgt hat und dort unbedingt mit ihr sprechen wollte, hatte sie noch NIE Kontakt gehabt ... UND dann ignorierte sie einen dann noch. 

Anstatt darauf zu warten, wie Sam reagieren wollte, sah sich Janet nämlich gerade im Haus herum, dessen Zustand, nun ja, man kann es nicht vermüllt nennen, aber sauber definierte man auch anders. Überall hingen Post-its mit seltsamen Zeichen und lagen Blätter mit ebensolch komischen Texten, die Janet an ihre Alpträume erinnerte, wo sie von Zahlen verfolgt wurde. Wenn gleich, dass war damals gar nicht das Schlimme.  
Eher das Nacktsein in diesem Traum ... aber na ja, das gehörte hier nicht dazu ...  
Sich innerlich schüttelnd, konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf ihre Umgebung.  
Außer den Zetteln lagen auch so einige Fast Food-Behälter, Pizzaboxen, chinesisches Essen, griechisches ... Nun ja, zumindest wusste Janet nun, dass Sam das gleiche ausländische Essen mochte wie sie selber. 

Trotz dieser ... eh Dekoration erkannte die Rothaarige jedoch auch wie schön und gemütlich dieses Heim sein konnte. Auf dem Wohnzimmerboden, ja, okay, sie konnte nicht anders als leicht in das Zimmer hinter dem Flur zu schielen, lagen viele gemütlich aussehende Kissen herum.  
An der Wand des Flures hingen viele Bilder, sowohl Familienfotos als auch Kunstbilder. Die Zimmerwände waren in einem warmen Beigeton gehalten. Dies harmonierte perfekt mit dem ebenfalls beigen Sofa und den zwei Sessel.

Doch bevor Janet ihre Inspektion weiter fortsetzen konnte, wurde sie wieder in die Gegenwart geholt ... und das von einer sehr, sehr wütenden Sam Carter. 

"Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle? Was fällt dir ein hier einfach aufzutauchen, mich bei meiner Arbeit zu stören und dann auch noch zu meinen, dass du hier einfach reinkommen darfst? Spinnt du denn? Ich weiß ja nicht wie es bei dir vorher so abgelaufen ist, wo auch immer du her kommst, aber hier läuft so einiges anders ... Vor allem was die Höflichkeit angeht! Was du überhaupt, was dieses Wort bedeutet?", schnauzte die Blondine sie an.

"Das fragst DU MICH? Wer schreit mich, den hier an? Lässt mich EWIGKEITEN vor der Tür stehen? Und wer zum Geier hat mir die Nase vor der Tür zugeschlagen? ICH war das NICHT! Also fang hier gar nicht erst mit der Höflichkeit an! Dieses Duell gewinne ich, Mädel!" 

Schwer atmend standen sich die beiden jungen Frauen nun gegenüber und starrten sich wütend an.  
Nach einigen Sekunden brach jedoch Janet die Stille. 

"Nun ... geht es dir besser? Können wir nun wie ERWACHSENE miteinander reden?", fragte sie mit erhobener Augenbraue für die sie Sam hasste.

Sie hatte das Gefühl als würde sie vor ihrer Mutter oder ihrem Vater stehen und wieder mal Ärger kriegen, weil eins ihrer Physik-Experimente leicht aus dem Ruder gelaufen war.  
Auch heute beharrte sie darauf, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war, dass der Motor des Autos in Flammen aufgegangen war.  
Der war eben schon älter ...  
Wie bei einem Pavlowschen Reflex konnte sie auch nicht anders, wenn sie diese Augenbraue sah.  
Ohne es zu wollen, nickte sie und ging wortlos ins Wohnzimmer.  
Wissend, dass diese Gartenzwergin ihr folgen würde. 

Kurz hutschte Janets Blick durch das Wohnzimmer als sie Sam gefolgt war. Auch hier hingen einige Bilder unterschiedlichster Landschaftsformen. An der einen Wand ein wunderschöner Sonnenuntergang und direkt gegenüber der Grand Canyon in seiner ganzen Pracht. 

Sam räumte einen Stapel Papiere von einem der Sessel und schob ihn weiter ins Zimmer hinein.  
Sie selbst blieb an der Wand, neben dem Fenster, gelehnt stehen und weigerte sich Janet anzusehen. 

Die Augen rollend, wegen des `erwachsenen´ Verhaltens der Blondine, nahm sie den indirekt angebotenen Platz ein, bevor sie ihren Blick wieder auf Sam richtete. 

Diese war, genauso wie bei den vorigen Malen, wo Janet sie gesehen hatte, in Schwarz gekleidet. Doch sie schien sich umgezogen zu haben, als sie von der Schule gekommen war. Nun trug sie eine schwarze Jogginghose und einen dünnen, schwarzen Pullover, der anscheinend schon ein paar Jahre alt war. Zumindest sah er aus als hätte man ihn gerne und oft getragen, sodass er ganz weich war. 

Für eine längere Zeit fixierte Janet die Blondine und wartete darauf, dass diese sprach, doch sie blickte weiter aus dem Fenster.  
Sie kannte diese Schweigetechnik ja schon zu genüge von ihrer Mutter.  
Diese hatte es immer bevorzugt, dass Sam selbst ihre Fehler eingestand als sie auszumeckern, wie ihr Dad, wenn gleich dies auch oft genug vorkam … 

Doch diese ungewollte Erinnerung ließ Sam die Rothaarige noch mehr hassen und mit neuem Willen sah sie weiter aus dem Fenster als sie begann zu überlegen wie sie ihre aktuelle Physikaufgabe lösen konnte. 

Nicht ahnend, dass Sam schon lange in Gedanken woanders war, brach Janet endlich die Stille. 

"Samantha … Sam, ich darf dich doch Sam nennen, oder?", fing die andere junge Frau an. 

Doch als keine Antwort kam, seufzte sie nur und sprach einfach weiter. 

"Ok, gut ich nenn dich dann mal Sam, okay?"

Da immer noch keine Reaktion von Der-aus-dem- Fenster-Starrenden kam, redete Janet unbeirrt weiter. 

"Ok, ich dachte, dass ich einfach mal vorbei komme und nachsehe wie es dir geht … Ich weiß, du sagtest du willst keinen `Seelenklempner´ aber vielleicht möchtest du einfach nur Gesellschaft haben. Ich könnte mir ein Buch nehmen und lesen und du könntest dann in Ruhe an deinem … ähm … was auch immer, weiter arbeiten." 

Janet stoppte wieder und hoffte, dass Sam reagieren würde, doch sie tat es nicht. 

"Du hättest dann jemanden hier, falls du reden möchtest … Du musst aber nicht!", fügte die Rothaarige noch schnell hinzu.

Aber die Blondine reagierte immer noch nicht, doch diesmal konnte Janet dies nicht einfach so hinnehmen.  
Doch dann sah sie wie glasig die Augen der Blondine waren.  
Hatte sie sie vielleicht an ihre Mutter erinnert?  
Gott, sie wollte Sam doch trösten und nicht zum weinen bringen. 

Innerlich nicht wissend, was sie nun tun sollte, stand sie auf und ging zur Blonden.  
Unbeholfen legte sie eine Hand auf deren Schulter. 

"Sam? Es tut mir leid, wenn …" 

Hier stoppte sie jedoch als sie merkte wie verdattert die Blondine sie ansah und ihr kam ein böser Gedanke. 

"Verdammt noch mal! Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?", fragte sie wütend, was auch nicht besser wurde als sie nur ein irritiertes Nicken zu Antwort bekam. 

Frustriert warf sie ihre Hände in die Luft als sich mit "Ach mach doch was du willst!" aus dem Haus stürmte und eine Sam zurück ließ, die überhaupt nicht den Sinn in diesem seltsamen Besuch sah.

Ende Kapitel 14


	16. Kapitel 15

**Wortanzahl:** 1034 Wörter  
_

**Kapitel 15**

Immer noch wütend vor sich hin murmelnd, merkte Janet gar nicht, wie sie an Jack und Daniel vorbei rannte.

Jack versuchte sie anzusprechen, doch sein "Hey Janet" schien unter Bemerkungen wie `ignorante Zahlentussi´ oder `wie ein Kleinkind´ unter zugehen. 

Jack, der genauso wie Daniel, stehen geblieben war, schaute der Rothaarigen erstaunt hinterher. 

"Kam sie gerade von Sam?", fragte er mehr sich selbst als Daniel.

"Frag doch deine Freundin selbst." antwortete dieser aber trotzdem und ging, ohne auf Jack zu warten weiter auf dessen Haus zu. Er hatte zwar zugestimmt mit diesem zu sprechen, aber er war immer noch sauer wegen dessen Verhalten. 

Jack seufzte leise und folgte Daniel dann, den er erst wieder an seiner Haustür einholen konnte. Er wusste nicht, was los war, aber zur Zeit schien er es sich mit all seinen besten Freunden zu vermiesen … 

Ohne Daniels Starren zu beachten, schloss er die Tür auf und hielt sie für seinen besten Freund auf. Wortlos betraten beide das Haus und gingen auch genauso hoch in Jacks Zimmer.

Wie schon so viele Male zu vor, setzte sich Jack auf seine Schreibtischstuhle und rollte mit ihm näher an das Bett, auf das sich Daniel gesetzt hatte. Daniel saß im Schneidersitz und blickte eher den Stuhl an, auf dem Jack saß, anstatt in anzuschauen. 

"Danny …", sagte Jack leise und versuchte ihn dazu zubringen, dass er ihn in die Augen sah. Doch sein Versuch war nutzlos. Leise seufzend versuchte er es aber weiter.

"Danny … bitte schau mich an. Ich weiß, dass ich dumm war, aber ich wusste wirklich nicht, was mit Sam los ist. Hätte ich es gewusste, hätte ich sie nie so angeblafft. Das weißt du doch, Danny, nicht wahr?"

Ebenfalls nun seufzend, nickte Daniel und blickte endlich hoch. 

"Ja ich weiß. Ich … bin nur so sauer auf dich. Auch wenn du nicht gewusst hast, was mit Sam los ist … du hättest sie nicht so fertig machen dürfen. Das ist der Grund warum ich so verdammt wütend auf dich bin." 

"Ich weiß, aber ich schwöre. Ich meinte es nicht so. Ich war nur so wütend über ihr Verhalten und weil sie sich nicht mal mir anvertraute. Wir sind beste Freunde. Da sagt man sich doch so was, oder? Du würdest mir doch auch nicht so ein großes Geheimnis verheimlichen!" 

Aufgebracht sah Jack Daniel an, doch sah er trotz allem nicht wie dieser kurz bei seinem letzten Satz stockte, bevor er antwortete. 

"Nein. Nein, so was würde ich nicht vor dir verbergen, aber du kennst Sam. Besser als ich und du weißt, dass sie ihre Probleme immer versucht alleine zu lösen. Besonders, wenn sie sich in einer ihrer Ideen verrennt und ihren Sturkopf durchsetzten will." 

Jack nickte bestätigend. 

"Ich weiß. Das macht sie schon immer … aber doch nicht bei so was. Verdammt, ihre Mutter ist verstorben!", sagte er aufgebracht. 

"Was ist eigentlich mit Sams Dad? Hast du ihn gesehen?", fragte Daniel auf einmal. 

Jack konnte nicht anders als bei dieser Frage zu schnauben. 

"Pah, ihr Vater. Du kennst ihn doch und weißt wie er ist. Glaubst du wirklich, dass er Sam erreichen kann? Oder ob er überhaupt daran denkt, dass seine Tochter Hilfe braucht." 

"Vielleicht … vielleicht hat er ja endlich gemerkt, dass nicht nur er wichtig ist. Oder wir können mit ihm darüber reden und ihm klar machen, dass Sam wirklich Probleme hat.", versuchte Daniel vorzuschlagen, aber schon als er dies sagte, wusste er, dass dies sinnlos war und Jack bestätigte dies auch. 

"Denkst du das wirklich? Solange ich ihn kenne, hat er immer nur seinen Job, sein Leben und seine Probleme gesehen. Ich sage nicht, dass er ein schlechter Dad ist, aber manchmal würde ich ihm gern einen gepfefferte Tritt in den Hintern geben." 

Wütend starrte Jack bei seiner kleinen Rede aus dem Fenster, bevor er leise seufzte und wieder Daniel ansah. 

"Ich denke … Janet ist unsere beste Chance. Zum einen kennt Sam sie nicht und vertraut ihr vielleicht mehr an und zum anderen … ist sie wirklich besonders. Ich habe selten jemanden getroffen mit dem ich so gut sprechen kann." 

Ohne es zu merken, schlich sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen als er von der Rothaarigen sprach und so merkte er gar nicht wie Daniels Blick immer dunkler wurde. 

"… außerdem ist sie fast so dickköpfig wie du.", beendete Jack seine Beschreibung von Janet mit einem kleinen Lächeln und registrierte dann endlich, dass Daniel in schweigend, mit einem seltsamen Blick, ansah.

"Danny, ist was? Magst du Janet nicht?", fragte er besorgt.

"Doch, doch, ich mag sie.", erklang Daniels ruhige Stimme und würde Jack ihn nicht so gut kennen, hätte er auch nicht das leise Stocken bemerkt, weswegen er leise sagte, ohne den Blick von seinem Freund abzuwenden, "Aber?"

Diesmal war das Stocken offensichtlicher bevor Daniel ihm antwortete.

"Nein … nein, dass ist wirklich nicht das Problem. Janet scheint wirklich lieb und nett zu sein, aber ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Du kennst sie erst so kurz, aber bist wie von ihr gefesselt. Ich habe nur Angst, dass du dich nur noch auf sie konzentrierst und sie dich verletzt. Du hast in den letzten Tagen sogar dich nicht mal um Sam gekümmert. Sam! Deine beste Freundin und dies nur weil Janet gekommen ist."

Schweigend hörte Jack seinem Freund zu und auch als dieser fertig war, sprach er nicht sondern sah immer nur konstant Daniel an. Fast musternd, aber auch nachdenklich, war der Blick und aus irgendeinem Grund … machte dieser Blick den Jüngeren nervös. Leicht fahrig strich er mit seiner Hand über Jacks Bettdecke. Sein Blick, der vorher noch auf Jacks Gesicht lag, ruhte nun auf seiner Hand, huschte jedoch immer wieder hoch zu der Miene seines Freundes.

Endlich brach Jack das Schweigen.

"Danny, du weißt, dass es nie jemanden geben wird, der mich veranlassen wird dich, Sam oder einen der anderen zu vergessen. Ihr seid seit Jahren meine besten Freunde und es gibt viele und auch gute Gründe dafür. Vertrau mir einfach, Danny."

Beide wussten nicht, was gerade passierte, aber als sie sich unverwandt in die Augen sahen und Daniel leise "Niemanden dem ich mehr vertraue als dir, Jack." murmelte, war es … als hätte sich ihre Beziehung grundlegend geändert.

Ende Kapitel 15


	17. Kapitel 16

**Wörter:** 653 Wörter  
_

**Kapitel 17**

Kurz huschte Sams Blick zu dem Tisch ihrer Freunde als sie sich an einen leeren Tisch in der Cafeteria setzte.

Auch wenn sie es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, aber sie vermisste sie. Vermisste Liz trockenen Humor ebenso wie Johns lockere Art, die so gut Rodneys leicht rüde ergänzte oder Daniels stillen Bestand. Selbst Jack, dem sie im Moment am liebsten eine scheuern würde, fehlte ihr.  
Sie vermisste die Nachmittage im Cafe, die Barbecue-Abende bei Jack oder die Wissenschaftsdebatten mit John und Rodney. 

Manchmal dachte sie, dass sie eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen hatte, aber dann … dann erinnerte irgendetwas sie wieder an ihre Mum und sie wusste, dass ihr Verhalten richtig war. 

In diesen Gedanken vertieft, packte sie ihre Hausaufgaben aus und verschwendete danach keinen weiteren Gedanken an ihre Freunde oder essen. 

"Na, wie war dein Schultag bisher?", erklang auf einmal eine bekannte Stimme als sich jemand neben sie setzte.

Verwirrt sah die Blonde auf und blickte in das lächelte Gesicht von Janet (war so der Name?).

Sam wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie jagte ihr dieses Lächeln Angst ein. 

"Was?", konnte sie nicht verhindern zu sagen. 

"Wie. War. Dein. Schultag. Bisher?", wiederholte Janet sich in einer ganz langsamen Stimme als wäre Sam leicht behindert, jedoch machte ihr Lächeln dies wieder gut. 

Sam schüttelte leicht den Kopf und widmete sich wieder ihren Gleichungen. Janets Lächeln fiel leicht in sich zusammen, doch so schnell gab sie nicht auf. 

"Ok, wenn du nicht reden möchtest, dann leise ich dir einfach nur Gesellschaft.", sagte Janet noch immer freundlich und widmete sich dann ihrem Essen.

Eine Weile saßen sie stumm einander gegenüber. 

"Wie lange willst du das durchziehen?", fragte Sam genervt und sah von ihrem Buch auf. 

"Was ziehe ich durch?", erwiderte Janet mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln. 

"Tu nicht so dumm." 

Inzwischen zeigte Sams Stimme eindeutig ihre Genervtheit. 

"Kann es sein, dass du leicht gereizt bist?", fragte Janet scheinheilig. 

"Janet, es reicht! Was auch immer du willst … spucks aus!", sagte Sam leise und mit einem drohenden Ton in der Stimme.

"Hey! Du weißt meinen Namen noch!", rief Janet glücklich aus, den Rest von Sams Aussage komplett ignorierend.

Fassungs- und sprachlos sah diese, gezwungenermaßen, ihre Tischnachbarin an. So viel Ignoranz war schon eine Seltenheit, dachte sie und wandte sich nach einem kleinen Kopfschütteln, um Janets Lächeln aus ihren Gedanken zu vertreiben, wieder ihren Hausaufgaben zu. 

"Was machst du denn da eigentlich so interessantes … dass du sogar das Essen vor dir nicht beachtest?"

Aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, blickte Sam wieder nach oben und sah sich leicht verwirrt um.  
Essen? Sie hatte doch gar kein …Tatsächlich …  
Vor ihr lag ein Sandwich, ein Apfel und ein voller Puddingbecher. 

"Wo zu Geier kommt das her?", fragte sie unwillkürlich.

"Es sah so aus als hättest du dein Essen vergessen, darum habe ich dir schnell was besorgt. Das Sandwich ist von Jack, der Apfel von Daniel und der Vanillepudding von mir. Du isst doch so was, nicht wahr?"

Und wieder sah Janet Sam mit diesem vermaledeiten Lächeln an. 

"Es ist eigentlich logisch, dass wenn man kein Essen vor sich hat, dann hat man normaler Weise keinen Hunger. Und hör verdammt noch mal auf so zu grinsen!"

Inzwischen sah ihr Lächeln leicht gezwungen aus, aber Janet behielt es bei. Es sah zwar aus als würde sie gleichzeitig ihre Zähne zusammen beißen, aber ihre Mundwinkel blieben nach oben gebogen. 

"Nun, aber wer arbeitet, muss auch essen. Also hopp, hopp. Ess!"

Doch Sam hatte nun endgültig genug. Schnell packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und stand auf. Kurz bevor sie ging, drehte sie sich jedoch noch mal zu Janet um. 

"Erstens, ich bin kein Kleinkind und zweitens, wenn du jemanden bemuttern willst, such dir nen Freund." 

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie die Rothaarige zurück, ohne einen Blick auf den Tisch ihrer ehemaligen Freunde zu werfen, die das Geschehen beobachtet hatte und ohne zu ahnen, dass sie nun endgültig Janets Sturheit entfacht hatte.

Ende Kapitel 17


	18. Kapitel 17

**Wörter:** 653 Wörter  
_

**Kapitel 17**

Kurz huschte Sams Blick zu dem Tisch ihrer Freunde als sie sich an einen leeren Tisch in der Cafeteria setzte.

Auch wenn sie es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, aber sie vermisste sie. Vermisste Liz trockenen Humor ebenso wie Johns lockere Art, die so gut Rodneys leicht rüde ergänzte oder Daniels stillen Bestand. Selbst Jack, dem sie im Moment am liebsten eine scheuern würde, fehlte ihr.  
Sie vermisste die Nachmittage im Cafe, die Barbecue-Abende bei Jack oder die Wissenschaftsdebatten mit John und Rodney. 

Manchmal dachte sie, dass sie eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen hatte, aber dann … dann erinnerte irgendetwas sie wieder an ihre Mum und sie wusste, dass ihr Verhalten richtig war. 

In diesen Gedanken vertieft, packte sie ihre Hausaufgaben aus und verschwendete danach keinen weiteren Gedanken an ihre Freunde oder essen. 

"Na, wie war dein Schultag bisher?", erklang auf einmal eine bekannte Stimme als sich jemand neben sie setzte.

Verwirrt sah die Blonde auf und blickte in das lächelte Gesicht von Janet (war so der Name?).

Sam wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie jagte ihr dieses Lächeln Angst ein. 

"Was?", konnte sie nicht verhindern zu sagen. 

"Wie. War. Dein. Schultag. Bisher?", wiederholte Janet sich in einer ganz langsamen Stimme als wäre Sam leicht behindert, jedoch machte ihr Lächeln dies wieder gut. 

Sam schüttelte leicht den Kopf und widmete sich wieder ihren Gleichungen. Janets Lächeln fiel leicht in sich zusammen, doch so schnell gab sie nicht auf. 

"Ok, wenn du nicht reden möchtest, dann leise ich dir einfach nur Gesellschaft.", sagte Janet noch immer freundlich und widmete sich dann ihrem Essen.

Eine Weile saßen sie stumm einander gegenüber. 

"Wie lange willst du das durchziehen?", fragte Sam genervt und sah von ihrem Buch auf. 

"Was ziehe ich durch?", erwiderte Janet mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln. 

"Tu nicht so dumm." 

Inzwischen zeigte Sams Stimme eindeutig ihre Genervtheit. 

"Kann es sein, dass du leicht gereizt bist?", fragte Janet scheinheilig. 

"Janet, es reicht! Was auch immer du willst … spucks aus!", sagte Sam leise und mit einem drohenden Ton in der Stimme.

"Hey! Du weißt meinen Namen noch!", rief Janet glücklich aus, den Rest von Sams Aussage komplett ignorierend.

Fassungs- und sprachlos sah diese, gezwungenermaßen, ihre Tischnachbarin an. So viel Ignoranz war schon eine Seltenheit, dachte sie und wandte sich nach einem kleinen Kopfschütteln, um Janets Lächeln aus ihren Gedanken zu vertreiben, wieder ihren Hausaufgaben zu. 

"Was machst du denn da eigentlich so interessantes … dass du sogar das Essen vor dir nicht beachtest?"

Aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, blickte Sam wieder nach oben und sah sich leicht verwirrt um.  
Essen? Sie hatte doch gar kein …Tatsächlich …  
Vor ihr lag ein Sandwich, ein Apfel und ein voller Puddingbecher. 

"Wo zu Geier kommt das her?", fragte sie unwillkürlich.

"Es sah so aus als hättest du dein Essen vergessen, darum habe ich dir schnell was besorgt. Das Sandwich ist von Jack, der Apfel von Daniel und der Vanillepudding von mir. Du isst doch so was, nicht wahr?"

Und wieder sah Janet Sam mit diesem vermaledeiten Lächeln an. 

"Es ist eigentlich logisch, dass wenn man kein Essen vor sich hat, dann hat man normaler Weise keinen Hunger. Und hör verdammt noch mal auf so zu grinsen!"

Inzwischen sah ihr Lächeln leicht gezwungen aus, aber Janet behielt es bei. Es sah zwar aus als würde sie gleichzeitig ihre Zähne zusammen beißen, aber ihre Mundwinkel blieben nach oben gebogen. 

"Nun, aber wer arbeitet, muss auch essen. Also hopp, hopp. Ess!"

Doch Sam hatte nun endgültig genug. Schnell packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und stand auf. Kurz bevor sie ging, drehte sie sich jedoch noch mal zu Janet um. 

"Erstens, ich bin kein Kleinkind und zweitens, wenn du jemanden bemuttern willst, such dir nen Freund." 

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie die Rothaarige zurück, ohne einen Blick auf den Tisch ihrer ehemaligen Freunde zu werfen, die das Geschehen beobachtet hatte und ohne zu ahnen, dass sie nun endgültig Janets Sturheit entfacht hatte.

Ende Kapitel 17


	19. Kapitel 18

**Wortanzahl:** 1356 Wörter

**Kapitel 18**

Völlig entnervt ließ Sam sich auf die Tribünenbank sinken. Sofort schlug sie ihr Physikbuch wieder auf und machte sich daran, den Stoff, den sie durch diese unsanfte Unterbrechung in der Pause und dem eigentlichen Unterricht, verpasst hatte.

Sie musste ihr Arbeitspensum erhöhen und straffen und jeglichen Kontakt zu dem Rest vermeiden. Sonst würde sie ihr Ziel nie erreichen.

Hier konnte sie wenigstens in Ruhe lernen und nicht Gefahr laufen, dass jemand an ihrer Haustür klingelte und sie zu Tode nervte. 

Schon einige Minuten später erklang aufgeregtes Geschnatter und als sie genervt hoch sah, erblickte sie eine kleine Gruppe von Mädchen, die alle Cheerleader-Uniformen trugen.

Eigentlich wollte Sam ihren Blick gleich wieder abwenden, schließlich hatte sie besseres zu tun, aber dann bemerkte sie eine bekannte Rothaarige in der Gruppe. Ebenso wie die restlichen Mädchen trug sie eine blau-gelbe Uniform, die aus einem kurzen dunkelblauen Rock und ein langärmeliges Shirt bestand. Das Oberteil war fast komplett blau. Nur die Ränder waren ebenso wie beim Rock gelb. Auffällig war auch das hervorstechende weiße Wort "Star" auf der Brust der Mädchen und der ebenfalls kleine, weiße Stern zwischen den Schulterblättern. 

Doch Sam achtete darauf gar nicht. Ihr Blick war wie gefangen durch die beiden kleinen Schlitze des Rockes, die den Mädchen Beinfreiheit garantieren sollten und dabei auch dem Zuschauer sehr viel ... Beinfreiheit garantierten ... 

Wie gebannt starrte Sam auf die Beine der Rothaarigen, die, wie sie gerade feststellen musste, überhaupt nicht in den Jeans, die sie sonst trug, SO zur Geltung kamen. 

Als sie jedoch anfingen sich auf dem Feld zu verteilten, wurde Sam aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

Was tat sie denn hier eigentlich?

Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Physikbuch zu und versuchte dabei die Stimmen, die zu ihr herauf wehten, zu ignorieren. 

Janet währenddessen bekam von ihrer Zuschauerin nichts mit. Leicht nervös unterhielt sie sich mit Jennifer, die ihr ein paar Tipps für das heutige Playout gab. Da einige Cheerleader durch persönliche Probleme (sprich schlechte Noten) austreten mussten, gab es fast am Ende des Jahres noch eine Möglichkeit ins Team zu kommen, obwohl die regulären Try-outs immer Anfang des Jahres waren.

Zwar bedauerte Janet etwas diese Mädchen, aber sie war dankbar für diese Chance. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie sie diese Gemeinschaftsgefühl und die sportliche Betätigung vermisst hatte. Dann riss Jennifer sie aus ihren Gedanken. 

„Keine Sorge ... du schaffst das schon! Es wird alles glatt laufen.", sagte sie zuversichtlich. Janet empfand dies aber nicht so.

„Du hast leicht reden ... weiß du, wann ich das letzte Mal bei einem Try-out dabei war? Ich gebe dir einen kleinen Tipp ... es ist schon etwas länger her."

Doch ihr Gegenüber konnte nur über Janets Unsicherheit lachen.

„Ach komm schon. Du schaffst das und wenn du hier durch bist, dann schaffst du es auch bei den Spielen."

„Na wenn du meinst.", kam es doch schon etwas zuversichtlicher von Janet.

Doch Janet hatte keine Chance sich länger Sorgen zu machen, den da fingen schon die Auswahlspiele an.

Da viele Schüler schon in verschiedenen Clubs waren, gab es zusammen mit Janet nur 4 mögliche zukünftige Cheerleader. Ein Mädchen, dass in Janets Klasse war, zwei aus der Unterstufe und ein Junge, dessen Gesicht der Rothaarigen auch irgendwie bekannt vor kam.

Während Janet sich mit den anderen langsam warm machen mussten, konnte Sam es nicht verhindern, dass sie von Zeit zu Zeit, einen Blick nach unten riskierte. Sie musst an jegliche Jungen denken, die dieses Spektakel verpassten. Das brachte ein Lächeln auf Sams Gesicht zustande, dass man schon sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Diese Gedanken und das Bild, was sich ihr bot, verhinderten, dass sie an Physik denken konnte. Ohne den Blick von Janet zu lösen, klappte Sam ihr Buch zu und beugte sich weiter nach vorne, um eine bessere Sicht zu haben. 

Ohne das die Blondine es bemerkte, vergingen die Minuten. Die ganze Zeit war ihr Blick auf den Körper der Rothaarigen gerichtet, sodass sie gar nicht merkte wie die beiden anderen Mädchen nacheinander ihre Künste zeigten. 

Erst ein lauter, dumpfer Knall schaffte es, dass sie ihre Augen von Janet lösen konnte. 

Irritiert riss sie sich los und sah auf das Feld, wo ein Junge in Cheerleader-Uniform (zum Glück ohne Rock, aber mit Hose!) auf dem Boden lag. 

War das ...? Nein ... oder? 

Konzentriert blickte Sam herunter um zu erkennen, wer der Junge war.  
Dann traf es sie wie ein Schlag. 

Das war Walter!  
Der Walter, der ein Jahrgang unter ihr war. 

Sie konnte sich ganz einfach ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen, als sie endlich verstand, warum er sie abgelenkt hatte. 

Die Neuen mussten ganz oben auf die Pyramide klettern und dort eine gewisse Zeit ausharren, ehe sie wieder nach unten durften. Und wie es aussah, hatte Walter es nicht sehr lange oben ausgehalten.

Die zwei Mädchen, die vor ihm dran waren, halfen ihm auf und vergewisserten sich, ob alles in Ordnung war. Walter nickte nur knapp und setzte sich jedoch am Rand des Spielfeldes. Eine leichte Röte war auf seinen Wangen zusehen, aber außer seinem Stolz schien nichts angekratzt zu sein.

Doch dann wurde Sams Blick wieder abgelenkt, den jetzt wurde Janets Name aufgerufen. Ihr schon lange vergessenes Physikbuch legte sie nun endgültig neben sich und ihre Augen wanderten immer wieder über Janets Körper, als diese sich ein letztes Mal streckte und dann mit ein paar Grundübungen anfing. 

Ein Rad, bei der noch mehr Bein enthüllt wurde.  
Ein Spagat, der leicht schmerzhaft aussah und ... dann sah sie genau in ihre Richtung. Sam wollte ihren Blick abwenden ... doch irgendwas hielt sie ab.  
Für einige Momente konnte keiner von beiden ihnen wegsehen, doch dann wurde Janet gebeten auf die Pyramide zu klettern und der Kontakt brach zwischen ihnen. Was war da passiert, fragten sich beide. 

Janet konnte jedoch keinen weiteren Gedanken an die Blondine verschwenden. Bisher hatte sie eine gute Show abgelegt, aber bei der Pyramide musste sie aufpassen. Es war eine verdammt schwere Übung, bei der nicht umsonst die anderen drei gescheitert waren. Außer der Höhe und dem Gleichgewicht behalten, musste man auch noch aufpassen wie man sein Gewicht verteilte um die unter einem stehenden nicht zu sehr zu belasten oder deren Gleichgewicht zu zerstören. 

Während dessen sah Sam ihr gespannt dabei zu. Sie drückte ihr die Daumen und hoffte, dass sie es besser machen würde als der Test. Auch wenn Sam nicht wusste warum, doch sie fand ganz einfach, dass Janet es verdient hätte, ins Team zu kommen. 

Zu dem stellte sie gar nicht in Frage, warum das Lernen auf einmal unwichtig geworden war. Warum sie auf einmal wieder Interesse an etwas gefunden hatte. Wichtig war jetzt einfach, dass die Rothaarige ins Team kam. Und so wie es aussah, schaffte sie es auch tatsächlich. Sie stand nun schon seit gut einer Minute oben. Das war schon viel länger, als das, was die anderen geschafft hatten. 

Dann hörte sie wie jemand in die Hände klatschte und sah, wie Janet langsam wieder nach unten kletterte. Grinsend wurde ihr von der blonden Chef-Cheerleader, einer Kate irgendwas, herunter geholfen, dir ihr anscheinend gratulierte. 

Einige Augenblicke später hatte sich die ganze Gruppe um Walter, der immer noch auf der Bank saß, gesammelt und Kate fing an zu reden. 

Leider war Sam zu weit entfernt um zu sehen was gesagt wurde, aber nach Janets breites Lächeln schien sie dabei zu sein. Ohne es zu wollen, verzogen sich auch Sams Lippen leicht als sie dieses Bild in sich aufnahm. Doch dann sah sie jemanden, denn sie nicht erwartet hatte, hier und heute zu sehen. Und schon gar nicht, dass er mit so einer stürmischen Begrüßung empfangen wurde.  
Denn Janet war auf Jack zu gerannt und hatte sich ihm, vor Freue, in die Arme geworfen. 

Geschockt und überrascht sah sie zu wie ihr bester Freund die Umarmung erwiderte und der Rothaarigen einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. Sie sah nicht wie deren Augen sich überrascht weiteten oder wie Jack rot wurde. 

Nein, sobald die Lippen der beiden sich trafen, wandte sie ihre Augen ab und raffte schnell ihre Sachen zusammen. Ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen, rannte sie regelrecht die Stufen der Tribüne herunter und verschwand vom Spielfeld.

Ende Kapitel 18


	20. Kapitel 19

**Wortanzahl:** 1486 Wörter  
_

**Kapitel 19**

Sam war gerade dabei etwas Ordnung in ihre Unterlagen zu bringen, als es auf einmal an der Haustür klingelte.

Kurz kam ihr der Gedanke, dass es Janet an der Tür sein könnte ... das sie vielleicht wieder mit ihr reden wollte ... doch dann vertrieb sie diese Idee schnell aus ihrem Kopf.  
Warum sollte Janet wieder hier her kommen?

Und warum gab ihr das ein leichtes Glücksgefühl in ihrem Bauch? Die Rothaarige war anscheinend Jacks Freundin und außerdem wollte sie doch sowieso nichts mehr mit den anderen zu tun haben.

Doch dann klingelte es erneutes Mal und Sam wollte wirklich denjenigen an der Tür ignorieren, aber irgendwie ... konnte sie dies nicht.

Ohne es sich selbst eingestehen zu wollen, war sie enttäuscht als sie die Tür geöffnet hat und in das Gesicht ihres best ... ex besten Freundes sah.

„Sam!", sagte er erfreut und grinste sie dabei breit an.

„Jack ...", sagte sie recht desinteressiert und lehnte sich dabei an den Türrahmen.

Sam wartete, dass er irgendwelche Anstalten machte, um etwas zu sagen, doch nichts geschah.

„So, nachdem wir die Namensfrage geklärt haben ... was willst du?"

Kurz seufzend, wegen Sams Reaktion, sagte er leise mit einem leicht beschämten Unterton: "Ich bin hier ... weil ... na ja, weil ich mich entschuldigen will ..."

Wieder stoppte er.  
Sam zog ihre Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Und weiter?"

„Kann ich nicht erstmal mit reinkommen?"

"Nein", war Sams kurze Antwort, bevor sie die Tür zuknallen wollte. Doch Jack war schneller und hielt mit seiner Hand die Tür auf.

„Komm schon Sam ... lass den Scheiß. Ja, ich habe mich wie ein Idiot benommen. Aber gib mir wenigstens die Chance, mich bei dir zu entschuldigen."

Sam blickte ihn kurz an. Dann seufzte sie leise auf. Sie war einfach zu müde und ausgelaugt, um weiter mit ihm zu diskutieren. Deshalb trat sie von der Tür weg und ging dann in die Kü war schon wieder einigermaßen vorzeigbar.

Leicht lächelnd wegen dem kleinen Sieg folgte Jack ihr ins Haus. Kurz huschte sein Blick durch die Räume und sah so all die kleinen und großen Dinge, die wirklich davon zeugten, dass Sams Mum nicht mehr da war.

Sam drehte sich zu Jack um und sah gerade noch, wie er sie intensiv musterte.

"Jack … was genau möchtest du nun von mir?"

Jack nahm sich den erstbesten Küchenstuhl und setzte sich verkehrt herum auf ihn.

"Erstmal will ich nach dir sehen. Wie es dir so geht und dann … will ich mich bei dir entschuldigen."

"Aber das hast du doch schon!"

Jack schüttelte jedoch den Kopf.

"Ich will mich RICHTIG entschuldigen."

"Und wofür genau?", entgegnete Sam, während sie sich ein Glas aus dem Schrank nahm.

Er holte tief Luft. "Das ich dich eigentlich für nichts fertig gemacht habe. Das ich überreagiert habe und das ich dir nicht der Freund sein konnte, denn du eigentlich verdienst."

Nervös blickte er auf Sams Rücken als sie sich was zu trinken eingoss. Für einen Moment sah er wie sie stockte, doch als sie sich umdrehte ... war ihr Gesicht blank. Obwohl er sie nun schon seit Jahren kannte ... er konnte nicht erkennen was sie dachte.

"Jack, ich lege keinen Wert auf eine Entschuldigung von dir. Du hast deinen Standpunkt klar gemacht und nun kommst du wieder angekrochen … Kannst du dich auch mal entscheiden?"

Sich daran erinnernd, dass Sam gerade große Probleme hatte, antwortete Jack ruhig.

"Ich habe mich entschieden... und ich will mich entschuldigen. Ich will nicht wegen einem Missverständnis meine beste Freundin verlieren."

Sam schnaubte wütend.

"Ja, du willst mich also nicht verlieren? Hast du auch schon mal dran gedacht, dass ich dich nicht wiederhaben will? Der große Jack denkt aber so wieso nur an sich … und nun natürlich auch an seine kleine Freundin … Warum sollte er da einen Gedanken an andere verschwenden?"

"Freundin?"

Woher wusste Sam, dass er nun mit Janet zusammen war? Sie waren doch erst seit heute Nachmittag ein Paar? Doch dann sickerte auch alles andere was Sam gesagt hatte in Jacks Hirn ein. 

Fassungslos blickte dieser seine beste Freundin an. 

"Was? Was zum Geier redest du da?", fragte er geschockt und stand langsam auf.

Sam verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Ich sagte, vielleicht will ich dich gar nicht wieder haben. Genau so wie die anderen. Ich brauch euch nicht und mit euch will ich auch nichts mehr zu tun haben. Hast du es jetzt verstanden?"

Innerlich bis 10 zählend, trat Jack dichter an Sam heran.

"Das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen, oder? Sam, wir sind seit Jahren befreundet und wir wollen dir helfen. Bitte Sammy."

"Nichts mit Sammy! Verdammt, dass interessiert mich nicht mehr! Hast du verstanden? Es interessiert mich einen scheiß Dreck was wir sind und was nicht!", schrie sie ihn regelrecht an. In ihre Augen kam wieder ein wenig das wunderschöne Blau zurück, doch nicht so wie Jack es sich erhofft hatte.

Aber auch er hatte langsam von ihrer sturen Art genug und vielleicht ... vielleicht musste sie einfach nur einmal ihre ganze aufgestaute Wut herausschreien und wenn ihr das helfen würde ... würde Jack sie gerne auf die Palme bringen.

Darum sagte er sanft, aber mit mehr als deutlichen Spot: "Ja, sicher Sammy. Du kannst natürlich alles alleine. Die große Sam, die nichts und niemanden braucht. Misses Perfekt. Leider muss ich dir jedoch was sagen. Wir leben in der Realität und nicht in der Traumwelt! Werde endlich erwachsen!"

Sam reagierte auf die einzige Art, die ihr richtig vorkam.

"Du sollt mich nicht Sammy nennen! Hast du mich verstanden? Und ja, ich komme allein klar … sehr gut sogar! Seit Tagen bin ich allein und ich lebe noch! Also halt dich gefälligst raus aus meinem Leben und werde du erwachsen! Vielleicht schaffst du es ja dann deine kleine Freundin zu beeindrucken.", schrie sie ihn nun wütend an und ging ans andere Ende der Küche.

"Eifersüchtig? Ich dachte du willst jetzt nichts mehr mit uns zu tun haben, SAMMY.", konnte sich Jack nicht verkneifen.

Er wollte sich entschuldigen für sein Verhalten, darum war er hergekommen, aber mit jeder weiteren Minute fiel es ihm schwerer. Sam war immer eine der wenigen Personen, die es wirklich schafften jede seiner Mauern nieder zu reißen.

"Ich und eifersüchtig? Auf was? Das du endlich jemanden gefunden hast, der mit dir in die Kiste springen will? Und ich will nicht, dass du mich so nennst!", blaffte Sam ihn an.

Sie hatte genug von ihm und seinen Worten. Wenn er nicht bald ging, dann konnte sie für nichts mehr garantieren. Vor Wut zitternd stand Sam da und blickt ihn hasserfüllt an.

Doch auch Jack war nun nicht mehr ruhig. Angespannt stand er vor ihr und starrte herunter auf seine beste Freundin, die er kaum noch wiedererkannte. Wie hatte er das nicht sehen können? Und was sollte er nun tun, damit Sam wieder die wurde, die er seit Jahren kannte und schon jetzt vermisste?

"Sammy … hör auf damit. Das bist nicht du. Ich will dir doch nur helfen. Genauso wie alle anderen auch. Wir sind deine Freunde …", sagte er sanft und hoffte so zu ihr durchzudringen.  
Doch Sam hatte genug. Sie hörte nicht was er sagte.

Das einigste was zu ihr durchdrang, war Sammy.  
Der Spitzname, den ihre Mum immer genutzt hatte für sie ...  
Ohne zu wissen was sie tat, holte sie aus um Jack eine Ohrfeige zu geben. 

Jack, der nur ihre plötzliche Bewegung wahrnahm, konnte im ersten Moment nicht glauben, was sie tat. Schnell erhob er seine eigene Hand und hielt Sam am Handgelenk fest.

"Was tust du denn da ? Bist du nun vollkommen durchgeknallt?"

Sam atmete schwer ein und aus. Sie blickte auf ihre Hand, die Jack immer noch fest hielt und versuchte sich von ihm loszureißen. Plötzlich sah Jack etwas, was er nur sehr selten bei Sam jemals gesehen hatte. Langsam rannen ihr Tränen übers Gesicht, als sie zu ihm aufblickte. 

"Du sollst mich nicht Sammy nennen." 

Fassungslos blickte Jack zu ihr hinunter. 

"Was …?", fragte er leise. 

Automatisch lockerte er den Griff um Sams Handgelenk und wollte sie in die Arme ziehen. Doch kaum merkte Sam was Jack vorhatte, trat sie so schnell wie möglich weg von ihm. Inzwischen rannen die Tränen immer schneller über ihre Wange, doch sie achtete gar nicht darauf, sondern sah einfach nur Jack an. 

"Jack. Geh einfach. Wenn du wirklich noch mein Freund sein willst ... dann geh." 

Sekundenlang starrte sie sich an, bevor Jack langsam nickte. Was anderes hätte er auch tun sollen? Er hatte schon genug getan wurde ihm klar. 

Irgendwann in der letzten halben Stunde war sein Versuch sich zu entschuldigen und die Freundschaft mit Sam zu retten darin ausgeartet, dass er sie mehr als zuvor verletzt hatte und nun, als er sah wie Sam leise die Küche verließ, fragte er sich ... ob er in diesen paar Minuten und mit diesen paar kleinen Sätzen vielleicht für immer seine beste Freundin verloren hatte.

Ende Kapitel 19


	21. Kapitel 20

**Wortanzahl:** 810 Wörter  
_

**Kapitel 20**

"Es war ein Fiasko, ein komplettes Fiasko ... Ich weiß nicht wie es so enden konnte, aber ... am Ende habe ich Sam mehr verletzt als alles andere und ich denke ... ich habe vielleicht vollkommen unsere Freundschaft zerstört.", sagte er leise und blickte auf seine Hände, nicht fähig Janet in die Augen zu sehen.

Er könnte es nicht ertragen, den gleichen Hass, die gleiche Wut in ihnen zu sehen, die er auch gerade fühlte. Doch eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Janet konnte nachempfinden wie Jack sich gerade fühlte. 

Sie nahm seine Hände in ihre und strich sacht über sie. 

"Das konntest du nicht wissen, Jack. Du hast es versucht. Darauf kommt es an … aber du darfst jetzt auch nicht aufgeben.", sagte se leise und strich immer wieder beruhigend über seine Hände. 

Still sah er auf ihre ineinander verschränkten Händen, bevor er langsam den Blick hob und Janet leicht schief anlächelte. 

"Ja, du hast recht, aber … sie ist meine beste Freundin. Ich hätte vorher merken sollen, dass sie Probleme hat und ich hätte anders reagieren müssen. Mein Verhalten kannst weder du noch ich entschuldigen … aber danke, danke für deine Unterstützung." 

Vorsichtig beugte er sich vor und berührte sanft ihre Lippen mit seinen. Es war mehr wie ein Hauch, denn ein richtiges Berühren der Lippen, doch es zeigte mehr als tausend Worte was Jack im Moment gerade für Janet empfand. 

Ruhig sahen sie sich nach ihrem Kuss an. Beide mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen und ohne das sie es merkten, hielten sie sich immer noch an den Händen fest und Jacks Daumen strich langsam immer wieder über Janets Hand. 

So ineinander versunken, saßen sie mehrere Minuten still beieinander, bevor er erschöpft weiter sprach. 

"Aber das Problem bleibt. Sam will weiterhin nichts mit uns zu tun haben." 

"Ja, sie ist recht schwierig. Sie hört nicht wirklich zu … alles was ich gesagt hatte, hat sie entweder ignoriert oder sie hat mir widersprochen. Aber keine Sorge … so leicht wird sie mich nicht los.", sagte Janet entschlossen und lehnte sich leicht an Jacks Schulter. 

Schnell schlang er seinen Arm um ihren Köper und zog sie an sich. Selten hatte er sich so wohl gefühlt in Janets Gegenwart. Nur Sam und Daniel geben ihm so ein ähnliches Gefühl. 

So saßen sie eine Weile lang da und versuchten ihr Problem jeder für sich zu lösen. 

"Ich werde morgen noch mal mit ihr reden. Ich hoffe, dass sie mit mir redet.", sagte Janet leise. 

"Ich glaube, du wirst nicht sehr viel Glück haben. Sie war auch nicht sehr gut auf dich zu sprechen. Und sie wusste auch, dass wir zusammen sind.", sagte er erstaunt. 

Janet ruckte mit dem Kopf nach oben und sah ihn überrascht an. 

"Woher? … Warte, sie war beim Try-Out." 

"Was? Sie war auf dem Sportplatz? Ich habe sie gar nicht gesehen.", sagte er verwundert. 

"Naja … sie saß abseits und hat sich unsere Übungen angesehen. Ich habe aber später nicht gesehen, wo sie geblieben ist … ich … ich war abgelenkt." 

"Abgelenkt?", fragte er mit einem Grinsen und sah wie sie leicht errötete, bevor sie mit einem koketten Lächeln erwiderte. 

"Natürlich. Schließlich durfte ich zusehen wie sich ein Dutzend Mädchen umziehen." 

"Ach, die lenken dich mehr ab als ich es tue?", sagte er gespielt beleidigt und knuffte ihr leicht in die Seite. 

Janet fing an zu lachen und schlug ihn leicht zurück. 

"Ja sicher. Frauen sind viel, viel interessanter als du oder Daniel." 

"Ach, Daniel hast du auch schon unter die Lupe genommen?", fragte er mit erhobener Augenbraue, den spielerischen Tonfall beibehaltend, auch wenn es ihm irgendwie schwer fiel. Der Gedanke, dass Janet Interesse an Daniel fand und dieser vielleicht dann eine Freundin fand, war irgendwie … störend und nicht passend. 

Janet merkte jedoch nichts von Jacks leicht abschweifenden Gedanken. 

"Aber sicher doch! Ich musste mir doch das Beste raussuchen.", meinte sie, doch als sie dies sagte, war sie mehr bei jemand anderen, obwohl sie es für Jack sagte. 

Leicht auflachend, konnte Jack nicht anders als Janet leicht zu küssen, doch dieser Kuss, der eigentlich nur kurz sein sollte, wurde bald immer hektischer und leidenschaftlicher. Ihre Hände fuhren über den Oberkörper des anderen und genossen das Gefühl des Körpers unter der Kleidung. Beide achteten dabei nicht auf ihre jeweilige innere Stimme, die sich wünschte jemand anderen mit den Händen erfühlen zu dürfen.  
Janet war es die sich dann jedoch sehr schnell von Jack löste. 

Atemlos saß sie mit geschlossenen Augen da. Jack blickte in ihr Gesicht und versuchte dabei aus ihrem Gesichtsausdruck schlau zu werden. 

"Janet?", fragte er leise. 

Sie öffnete wieder die Augen und lächelte ihn leicht gezwungen an. 

"Alles in Ordnung." 

"Sicher?", fragte er leise noch einmal nach, doch wieder beruhigte sie ihn und zog ihn zurück in den Kuss, womit sie alle weiteren Gedanken aus ihren Köpfen vertrieb.

Ende Kapitel 20


	22. Kapitel 21

**Wortanzahl:** 1465 Wörter  
_

**Kapitel 21**

Gedankenverloren ging Sam langsam den Schulkorridor entlang und las dabei eins ihrer unzähligen Physikbücher. Lautlos murmelte sie vor sich hin und versuchte sich dadurch, die Sachverhalte besser und vor allem, schneller einzuprägen. Sie wurde immer besser. Sam verstand mittlerweile sogar schon die Notizen ihrer Mutter und drüber hinaus. Wenn sie weiter machte, würde ihr nichts mehr im Wege stehen.  
Sie hätte dann endlich ihr Ziel erreicht.  
Sie sah nur noch ihr Ziel.  
Nichts anderes war mehr wichtig. 

So war es auch kein Wunder als sie nicht merkte wie sich eine Hand um ihr Handgelenk schlang und sie so von einem Moment auf den anderen in ein leeres Klassenzimmer zog.

"Wa!" war das Einigste was ihr entkam, bevor sie sich auch schon stehend vor mehreren Augenpaaren wiederfand. Verdattert blickte sie in die Runde. Dort standen sie alle … alle, die sie einst zu ihren Freunden gezählt hatte und …  
Und Janet … 

Janet war es auch gewesen, die sie in das Klassenzimmer gezogen hatte und sich nun zu den anderen stellte.  
Da stand Liz, die sie genauso wie Daniel, besorgt ansahen.  
John und Rodney, die sie von oben bis unten musterten.  
Jack, der sie kurz traurig anblickte und dann wieder den Blick senkte. 

Sam brauchte einen Moment bis sie ihre Stimme wiederfand. 

„Was soll das?", fragte sie mehr als nur sauer. 

"Kannst du dir das nicht denken?", fragte John mit erhobener Augenbraue als er unbemerkt einen Schritt dichter an Rodney heran trat. 

„Seh' ich so aus als wenn ich hellsehen kann?", fragte Sam bissig.

Sie drückte das Physikbuch dichter an sich und blickte John herausfordernd an. 

"Woher sollen wir das wissen! Du lässt uns ja nicht mehr an deinem Leben teilhaben!"

Egal wie wütend Rodney auf John war, er musste ihn verteidigen.  
Ein jahrelanger Reflex lässt sich nicht so einfach abschalten ... 

Sam zog ihre Augenbrauen nach oben. 

„Ach und warum sollte ich euch dran teil haben lassen? Und jetzt komm mir nicht mit der 'wir-sind-doch-besste-Freunde'-Nummer. Das habe ich schon von Jack zu hören bekommen und sehr erfolgreich war er ja nicht gerade, oder?", sagte sie sarkastisch.

"Nun, aber es entspricht immer noch der Wahrheit ... und du weißt das.", schaltete sich nun Liz ein und sah Sam mit einem undurchdringlichen Blick an.

"Was geht euch das alles an?", seufzte Sam resigniert und blickte müde in die Runde. Sie hatte es leid zu diskutieren. Es machte sie nur immer müde und laugte sie aus. 

Langsam massierte Sam sich die Schläfe und hoffte, dass sie keine Kopfschmerzen bekam. 

"Sam, dann sprich wenigstens mit einem von uns oder jemanden anderes, wenn du schon nicht mit uns reden willst … doch auf Dauer … macht dich das vielleicht kaputt.", griff Daniel nun ein.

Er sah ihr an, dass es Sam nicht gut ging. Er wollte sie auch nicht zu sehr unter Druck setzten und ihr eine Wahl lassen. Doch Sam war einfach nur noch müde. Müde und erschöpft. Sie wollte sich nicht noch mit diesem Chaos, diesen Gefühlen auseinander setzen. Leise seufzend rieb sie mit ihrer Hand über ihr Gesicht.

"Leute ... bitte, vertraut mir einfach und akzeptiert meine Entscheidung. Ich weiß schon was ich mache." 

Jede Silbe enthüllte immer mehr ihre Erschöpfung, doch ohne ein weiteres Anzeichen von Schwäche stand sie ihren ehemaligen Freunden gegenüber. 

Jack trat nun eine Schritt vor. Er hatte Janets Hand in seiner und bat sie so um Unterstützung. 

„Sam, ich weiß, dass ich bei dir unten durch bin und ich glaube dir auch, dass du alleine damit klar kommst … doch … du siehst nicht so aus.", sagte er leise.

"Aussehen? Wie sollte ich schon aussehen? Ich sehe ganz normal aus. Das einigste was im Moment besonders ist, dass man eindeutig sieht, dass ich hier weg will und nichts mit euch zu tun haben will." 

Genervt stemmte Sam ihre Hände in die Hüften und sah ihre Freunde einen nach den anderen an. Ihr Blick blieb auf Jacks und Janets verschränkte Hände hängen. Sam schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte das aufkeimende Gefühl der Eifersucht zu unterdrücken. Sie hatte kein Grund eifersüchtig zu sein. Sie hatte sich entschieden und würde das allein durchziehen. 

„Bitte, lass dir doch von uns helfen … lass uns doch nur einmal für dich da sein … wir konnten ja nicht mal zur Beerdigung kommen …", sagte nun John. 

"Wir sind deine Freunde ... wir wollen wir dir doch nur helfen.", war Daniels leise Ergänzung als er zu ihr trat und mit seiner Hand vorsichtig über Sams Gesicht strich. 

Sie wusste, dass sie zurückweichen musste, aber in diesem Moment ... genoss sie es einfach endlich wieder menschlichen Kontakt zu haben. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie sehr sie es vermisst hatte von jemanden liebevoll berührt zu werden ...

Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf und versuchte dabei Daniels Hand zu entgehen. 

„Nicht.", sagte sie ganz leise. 

Sam verkrampfte sich leicht unter seiner Berührung, doch sie war noch immer unfähig ihn abzuwehren. Allmählich stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen und ließen ihre Sicht verschwimmen. 

"Bitte Danny ... lass mich los ..." 

Hilflos sah sie mit ihren feuchten Augen in Daniels sanfte, während ihr Körper sich wehrte sich zu bewegen. 

"Denkst du immer noch, dass alles okay ist. Sammy, du machst dich selbst fertig." 

Seine Stimme war leiser, aber klar und deutlich. 

Still standen sie so da, während ihre Freunde um sie herum standen.  
John und Rodney, die starr auf Sam und Daniel sahen, sich ohne es zu ahnen an eine ähnliche Szene zwischen ihnen beiden erinnernd, und Liz, die sich wünschte, dass die Person, die sie liebte, ihr auch einmal so bestehen könnte, beobachtete nichtsdestotrotz wie Sams Fassade langsam bröckelte. 

Nur Jack konnte nicht seine beiden besten Freunde ansehen. Er wusste, dass Sam nie etwas für Daniel empfinden würde, aber sie in so einer intimen Pose zu sehen ... versetzte ihm irgendwie einen Stich. Er verstand nicht warum, aber er kannte diesen Anblick nicht ertragen. 

Ähnliches fühlte auch seine Freundin, die fest seine Hand umklammerte. Auch sie sah wie die Fassade der Blondine zerbrach und sie fragte sich ... warum sie so enttäuscht war. 

Doch innerlich wusste sie, wieso. Sie sollte diejenige sein, die dort bei ihr stand und Sam berührte. Sie sollte es sein, die Sam so ansah. Sie allein hatte ihr wirklich helfen wollen. Hatte so viel Zeit und Energie in ihr Vorhaben gesteckt, nur um mit ansehen zu müssen, wie Daniel nun ganz leichtes Spiel hatte. 

Langsam ließ sie Jacks Hand los. Es fühlte sich so falsch an hier zu stehen und seine Hand zu halten. Nicht auf Jacks fragenden Blick reagierend, blickte sie weiterhin nur Sam an, die langsam anfing zu zittern.

„Nicht … hör bitte auf.", wisperte Sam nun und wischte sich fahrig mit der Hand die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Doch Daniel nahm seine Hand nicht weg. Sie lag noch immer auf Sams Wange und er würde sie nicht wegnehmen. Still schüttelte er seinen Kopf, Sam immer noch mit seinem Blick fixierend. 

Diese war hilflos seinem Blick und denen ihrer Freunde ausgeliefert. Sie versuchte ihren Blick abzuwenden, doch überall begegnete sie die besorgt aussehenden Augen ihrer ehemaligen ... Familie. 

„Ich kann das nicht … Daniel … es …", hauchte Sam sehr leise und versuchte die Gefühle, die in ihr aufkamen, zu unterdrücken. Der Schmerz, der sich in ihrer Brust breit machte und sie langsam aber sicher, am atmen hinderte. 

"Doch ... das kannst du.", meldete sich nun Rodney zu Wort und trat zu den beiden, sich so von John noch weiter entfernen.

Sam schüttelte jedoch ruckartig den Kopf.  
Ganz plötzlich griff sie nach Daniels Hand und klammerte sich fest an ihr. 

"Ihr versteht das nicht ... und ihr werdet das nie verstehen." 

Fest drückte sie seine Hand und blickte ihm in die Augen, bevor sie sich auf einmal umdrehte und von ihren Freunden abwandte um zur Tür zu gehen. 

Ihr war so schlecht und schwindlig. Hastig ging sie auf die Tür zu, doch ihr Blick trübte sich immer weiter. Die Wände schwankten, kamen näher und entfernten sich immer wieder.  
Schwarze Punkte, weiße Punkte. Regenbogenfarben.  
Sie sah nicht mehr die Wände, nicht mehr die Tür, nicht mehr ihre Freunde.  
Sie sah nur noch Farben, verschwommene Konturen und am Ende ... sah sie nichts mehr.  
Wie in Zeitlupe spürte sie wie ihre Beine langsam einknickten, wie ihr Kopf sich nach hinten neigte, ihre Augen endgültig aufgaben, nach hinten rollten ... und sie am Ende ohne jegliche Chance sich abzufangen zu Boden stürzte, ohnmächtig schon bevor sie den Boden berührt, unwissend welche Aufregung, welche Angst, welche Panik in diesem Moment in ihren Freunden herrschte.  
Sie spürte nichts mehr. Sah nichts mehr. Fühlte nichts mehr.  
Keinen Müdigkeit, keine Wut ... keine Trauer ...  
In diesem Moment erfüllte sich ihr Wunsch nichts mehr zu fühlen ... und nun war es Zeit, die Konsequenzen zu tragen ...

Ende Kapitel 21


	23. Kapitel 22

**Wortanzahl:** 1745 Wörter  
_

**Kapitel 22**

"Nein, ich!"

"Sie kann dich im Moment nicht leiden, hast du das vergessen?"

"Na und? ABER ich bin ihr bester Freund!"

"Ja, ja, wissen wir, trotzdem sollte eher jemand von uns mit ihr sprechen."

"Und wer?"

Kopfschüttelnd lauschte Janet dem Gespräch der Clique, die sich darüber stritt, wer zu Sam ins Krankenzimmer gehen durfte. Die Schwester wollte nur eine Person reinlassen und nun war eben die Wahl der Qual. Wer darf rein?

Jack als Sams bester Freund bestand darauf, aber die anderen warfen nicht umsonst ein, dass Sam zur Zeit ihm nicht gerade wohlgewollt gegenüber stand.

Daniel wiederum wollte zur ihr, da er meinte, dass er einen Durchbruch erreicht hatte und dies weiter ausnutzen wollte.

Rodney war jedoch der Meinung, dass Sam Ablenkung brauchte und wer war da besser als der Klügste von ihnen, der wenigstens Physik verstand.

John stimmte dem zwar zu, war jedoch der Meinung das Witze im Moment besser waren und Liz wollte eigentlich nur für ihre Freundin da sein und vielleicht vertraut sie sich nun endlich jemanden an und meist traut man sich ja mehr dem eigenen Geschlecht an, zumindest war dies ihr Argument.

Mit den Augen rollend, hatte Janet jedoch endgültig genug und ohne auf die anderen zu achten, ging sie schnurstracks zur wartenden Krankenschwester, die leicht verblüfft die Gruppe beobachtete.

"Nun, ich denke das dauert noch mit denen, aber wir sollten uns nun wirklich um Sam kümmern. Nebenbei, ich bereite mich gerade auf ein Medizinstudium vor."

Mit diesen Worten löste die Rothaarige die Streitereien schnell und folgte der Schwester in das Krankenzimmer, eine fassungslose Gruppe zurücklassend die ihr hinter her sah.

Leise trat Janet in das Krankenzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Langsam trat sie auf Sam zu, die sich zum Fenster umgedreht hatte.

„Sam?", fragte sie leise, um die Blonde nicht zu erschrecken.

Als sie jedoch nicht reagierte, schnappte Janet sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich genau in Sams Blickfeld.

"Also ... willst du mir erklären was da passiert ist oder soll ich mal drauf los raten?", begann sie das Gespräch.

Einen kurzen Moment schwieg Sam und schloss kurz die Augen.

„Ich bin … zusammengebrochen.", flüsterte Sam sehr leise. „Aus … Schwäche …", fügte sie noch erklärend hinzu.

"Und warum?"

Janets Gesicht zeigte eindeutig, dass sie nicht bereit war nachzugeben. Sam würde ihre ganze Dummheit zugeben müssen oder sie würde ihr das offen ins Gesicht werfen.´

„Du weißt es doch sicher … oder kannst es dir zumindest denken.", versuchte Sam sich raus zu winden.

„Sam …", mahnte Janet sie leise.

Die Blonde seufzte ergebend auf.

„Ich habe nicht genug gegessen … und zu viel gearbeitet … ich habe alles ignoriert."

"Und warum?", kam eine weitere stille Frage der anderen jungen Frau.

„Ich wollte so sein wie sie …", wisperte Sam und zog die Decke weiter um sich. Sie wollte nicht darüber sprechen … doch aus irgendeinem Grund war sie der Meinung, dass Janet eine Erklärung verdient hatte.

Tief Luft holend, fing sie also an über das Thema zu reden, dass sie schon so lange bewegte, was in den letzten Monaten ihr komplettes Denken und Sein bestimmt hatte.

Sie versuchte anzufangen, doch sie fand keine Worte.  
Müde fuhr sie mit ihrer einen Hand durch ihr Haar, während ihr Blick langsam an Janet vorbei auf die eine Wand des Krankenhauses fiel.  
Sie war ... weiß ... doch dies fiel der Blondine gar nicht richtig auf.

Wie gebannt fiel ihr Blick auf einen Kalender, der als Motiv das Bild einer Sonnenblumewiese trug. Sie versuchte ihre Erzählung zu beginnen, doch je mehr sie von dem Bild, von den Blumen, erkannte umso mehr verlor sie sich in ihren Erinnerungen.

Erst ein Drücken ihrer Hände riss sie aus ihrer Gedankenwelt. Ohne den Blick abzuwenden, wusste sie nun wie sie anfangen sollte.

"Meine Mutter ... Sie ... sie liebte Sonnenblumen. Jedes Jahr säte meine Mutter neue und jedes Jahr liebte sie es im Sommer ihre Sonnenblumen zu pflegen. Ich habe sie sogar einmal erwischt wie sie die Blütenblätter gestrichen hatte."

Ein leises Lachen unterbrach Sams Monolog als sie nun ihren Blick zurück zu Janets wartenden Augen wandte.

Keine Vorbehalte, kein Drängen, nichts von dieser Art lag in diesen.  
Diese braunen Augen drückten simple Freundschaft aus und obwohl auch all ihre anderen Freunde seit Monaten wissen wollten, was mit ihr los war, wurde Sam in diesem Moment klar, dass sie sich nur diesen braunen Augen jemals vollkommen anvertrauen würde.

Leise räuspernd und mit einem leisen beruhigenden Lächeln, womit sie das von Janet erwiderte, fuhr sie fort.

"Auf jeden Fall ... meine Mutter war eine vollendete Lady. Gut, sie war auch öfter sehr chaotisch, aber für mich war sie eine Dame. Sie war perfekt ... Elegant, schön, freundlich, aber vor allem ... klug."

Sam stockte einen Moment.

„Sie war Professorin an der hiesigen Universität und … das ist was ich auch wollte. Ich wollte mir beweisen, dass ich genauso klug war wie sie … dass ich genauso sein kann wie sie … mehr wollte ich doch gar nicht."

Janet strich zärtlich sie über Sams Hände, die sie in ihren hielt.

„Sam … du brauchst niemanden etwas zu beweisen. Du bist klug und wunderschön. Ich kannte deine Mutter nicht … doch sie hat eine hinreißende Tochter."

Sie blickten sich einander nur an.

Auf einmal breitete sich jedoch auf Sams Gesicht ein Grinsen aus.

"Ne, ne, ne, flirtest du etwa mit mir? Böse Janet."

Zwinkernd wandte sich Sam nun leicht von der Rothaarigen ab, ihrem Verlangen, das Thema zu wechselnd, folgend.

Janet blickte Sam fassungslos an.  
Sam Carter … die Sam Carter … flirtete mit ihr?  
Nein, was noch beängstigender war, sie redete mit ihr und das auch noch freiwillig.

„Sind die anderen auch da?", fragte Sam plötzlich leise.

Sie versuchte nicht allzu schuldbewusst drein zusehen, doch ihr war ihr Verhalten der letzten Wochen mehr als nur peinlich.

Es war dumm gewesen wie sie langsam begann zu begreifen, aber zu der Zeit ... schien es für ihr der richtige Weg gewesen zu sein und vielleicht war es das immer noch, jedoch ... eher in abgewandelter Form.  
Zu sehr schrie ihr Herz nach ihren Freunden.  
Zu sehr vermisste sie den Spaß den sie mit ihnen immer hatte und zu sehr ... verlangte es sie danach die ruhig da sitzende Rothaarige vor ihr besser kennen zu lernen.

Sie wusste, dass dieses Verlangen genauso falsch war wie ihr vorheriger Wunsch keinen Kontakt mehr mit ihren Freunden zu haben, doch in diesem Moment war ihr das egal.  
Sie hatte gelernt an sich zu denken und dies würde sie zumindest in diesem Augenblick auskosten und Janet ganz für sich alleine haben.

Ohne zu ahnen welche Gedanken durch den Kopf von Sam flogen, beantwortete Janet jetzt jedoch auch ihre Frage.

Begleitet mit einem Nicken sagte sie ruhig: "Ja, sie warten alle draußen. Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt als du auf einmal ohnmächtig wurdest. Es passierte alles so schnell, dass selbst Daniel und Rodney dich nicht mehr auffangen konnten."

„Das tut mir leid … es … es war nicht meine Absicht gewesen … ich wollte euch keinen Kummer bereiten …", entschuldigte Sam sich leise.

Nervös verschlang sie ihre Hände in einander.  
Sie hatte sich doch nur schützen wollen.  
Sie wollte sich nicht mehr verletzen lassen.  
Janet nahm Sams Hände in ihre und hielt sie still.

„Hey … es ist ok. Ich kann dich verstehen … auch wenn ich es nicht toleriere …", sagte die Rothaarige sanft und beruhigend.

Eine leise Gänsehaut überzog Sams Körper als sie Janets Haut ihrer spürte. Die Wärme, Weichheit, Zärtlichkeit der anderen ... es war nur eine Berührung, doch für Sam war es so viel mehr. 

Still blickte sie auf ihre ineinander verschlungenen Hände bevor sie ihren Blick langsam hob.  
Janet fing wieder an zu sprechen, doch Sam hörte ihr nicht zu.  
Sie war wie gelähmt von ihren Gefühlen.  
Solch eine Wärme … das Gefühl der Geborgenheit … hatte Sam schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt.  
Doch … es war ihr nicht unbekannt.  
Ich habe es die ganze Zeit nur unterdrückt, dachte Sam überrascht.

Janet stupste sie leicht an.

„Sam!", sagte sie etwas lauter als normal um ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu erlangen.

„Huh?"

Sam blickte auf und schaute in schokobraune Augen.

„Ich habe gefragt, wann du wieder nach Hause darfst …", wiederholte Janet ihre Frage leicht grinsend.

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht … ein Erziehungsberechtigter muss meine Entlassungspapiere unterschreiben … erst dann kann ich wieder hier raus."

„Na dann … sag ich der Schwester Bescheid, dass sie deinen Vater anrufen soll und dann kannst du nach Hause und dich ausruhen.", sagte Janet zuversichtlich.

Sam schnaubte verächtlich auf.

„Gib dir keine Mühe. Mein Patenonkel kommt gleich vorbei. Er wird sich um alles weitere kümmern … mein sogenannter `Vater´ ist unterwegs.", erklärte Sam auf Janets fragenden Blick hin.

Verblüfft blinzelnd hatte diese ihr zugehört und ebenso verblüfft war auch ihre Frage darauf.

"Was meinst du den damit?"

„Das erkläre ich dir ein anderes Mal.", wich Sam ihr jedoch aus.

Langsam setzte sie sich auf und ließ ihre Füße über die Bettkante baumeln. Unsicher was sie jetzt erwartete, rückte Janet ihren Stuhl so das sie Sam genau betrachten konnte.  
Mit einem leicht unsicheren Nicken forderte sie diese dann auf zu reden. 

"Ich bin ganz Ohr ..." 

Sam seufzte leise auf und rieb ihre Fußknöchel an einander. 

„Weißt du … ich würde das jetzt wirklich sehr gerne nicht ansprechen. Vielleicht ein andermal.", sagte sie ausweichend.

Sie würde es später erzählen.  
Das nahm Sam sich vor und sie würde es auch durchziehen.  
Doch würde Janet dies verstehen?  
Unsicher sah sie diese an, aber das einigste was sie sah war Akzeptanz und Verständnis.

„Ok aber ich werde dich daran erinnern …", versprach Janet leise und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf Sams Gesicht.

„Danke …" sagte sie wirklich dankbar.

Sekundenlang starten sie sich an.  
Beide trugen sie ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und nichts schien in diesem Moment wichtig zu sein, aber dann ... erklang auf einmal ein Räuspern.  
Die beiden drehten synchron ihre Köpfe in diese Richtung.  
Dort stand die diensthabende Krankenschwester und sah sie beide mit einem Grinsen an.

„Ich unterbreche euch ja nur ungern aber … deine Entlassungspapiere sind unterschrieben und dein Onkel steht draußen und wartet auf dich."

"Er ist noch da?", fragte Sam erstaunt und stand dabei auf.

Sie sammelte ihre Sachen ein und ging dann in Richtung Bad.

"Ja … ich sag ihm Bescheid, dass du bald fertig sein wirst.", sagte die Krankenschwester und verließ wieder das Zimmer.

Ende Kapitel 22


	24. Kapitel 23

Wortanzahl: 1507 Wörter

Kapitel 23

Leicht verdattert bemerkten die anderen endlich, dass Janet ihnen allen zu vorgekommen war. Anstatt lange zu reden, hatte diese sich schnell in das Krankenzimmer geschlichen und Rodney sprach wohl das aus was sich alle gerade fragten: "Was ... zum Geier fällt dieser Tusse ein?"

Schneller als er sich umsehen konnte, hatte Jack ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen gerammt.

"Sag das noch einmal und das nächste Mal tut es mehr weh!", knurrte Jack leise.

Doch auch seine Tat wurde nicht einfach so hingenommen. Kaum, dass sie passiert war, stand auf einmal John neben ihm. Ruhig, aber nichtsdestotrotz bedrohlich klang seine Stimme als er sagte: "Und wenn du das nächste Mal das noch mal tust, wird dir auch was weh tun." während er Jack mit seinem Blick fixierte und seine Hand fest in seiner hielt.

„Ich wäre auch lieber zu Sam gegangen aber das gibt ihm noch lange nicht das Recht so über Janet zu reden … nicht Janet … sondern meine Freundin. Deswegen sollte er sich auch zügeln.", sagte Jack mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Wütend starrten sich die beiden an, während Rodney sie nur mit einem Augenrollen beobachtete. Nun hatten aber auch Liz und Daniel genug.

Während der Braunhaarige zu Jack ging und ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, ging Liz zu John herüber und, wenn gleich sie ihn nicht berührte, schien allein ihre Anwesenheit ihn etwas zu berühren.

"Jungs, das ist nun wirklich nicht der passende Moment zu streiten."

Ihre Stimme war ruhig und gefasst als sie ihre Freunde aufmerksam musterte.

Einen kurzen Moment sahen sich die beiden nur an.

„Sorry …", sagte Jack halblaut und entspannte sich wieder.

„Tut mir auch leid …", sagte John und ließ ihn los, während er einen Schritt zurück trat.

Kurz strich er mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar, es so noch mehr als vorher verwuscheln, ehe er sich wieder der geschlossenen Krankenzimmertür zuwandte.

„Dann warten wir eben.", sagte er schlicht und ließ sich an der Wand gegenüber hinunter gleiten. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich.

So saßen sie stumm beieinander und warteten auf das, was auch immer kommen sollte.

Minuten vergingen bis sich endlich eine Tür öffnete, doch es war nicht die des Krankenzimmers. Stattdessen betrat ein Mann den Korridor und blickte leicht stirnrunzelnd auf die Gruppe, bevor er sich ihr mit einem Kopfschütteln und einem leichten Lächeln näherte.

Sobald die anderen ihn sahen, standen sie alle schnell auf und Jack war der erste, der sich dem Neuankömmling entgegenstellte.

Bewaffnet mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen salutierte er zackig vor diesem, bevor er ruhig sagte.

"Hallo Onkel George."

"Steh bequem, Jack.", sagte George grinsend.

Dann zog er Jack in eine Umarmung und wandte sich dann den anderen zu.

"Schön euch wieder zu sehen."

Einer nach dem anderen begrüßte George sie alle.

"So und nun … warum ist Sam hier?", fragte er fordernd.

Jeder wusste es … doch keiner von ihnen sprach es aus.

Daniel räusperte sich leise und zog damit Georges Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

"Nun ...", fing er an, doch verstummte er gleich wieder.

Leicht hilflos sah er sich in der Runde um.  
Was sollten sie sagen?

"Sam ist in der Schule zusammengebrochen. Den Grund wissen wir leider selbst nicht. Doch ich vermute es kommt daher, dass sie sich vernachlässigt hat und auch mit niemandem mehr von uns gesprochen hat."

"Was meinst du damit?", war die einigste Reaktion von Sams Patenonkel als er den die leicht schuldig aussehenden Gesichter der Teenager betrachtete.

„Sie hat sich zurückgezogen und ihren Job geschmissen.", antwortete John.

"Ist aus jedem Club ausgetreten.", ergänzte Rodney.

"Interessiert sich nur noch für die Schule.", war nun Liz ruhige Stimme zu hören.

Stumm blickte George die Teenager nach einander an und hörte ihnen fassungslos zu wie sie ihm Stück für Stück erzählten was mit seiner kleinen Nichte los war.

„Jacob? Wo ist er? Und Mark?", fragte er fragend.

Doch im Grunde wusste er wo Jacob war.  
Genauso wie er auch ahnte was mit Mark los war.

„Mark ist nach New York gegangen und ihr Dad … den habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.", erklärte Jack schnell und erinnerte sich dabei kurz an die Szene auf der Straße vor Sams Haus.

„Also ist Mark ausgezogen und Jacob ist im Einsatz. Habe ich das richtig verstanden?", fragte George fassungslos.

„Ähm … ja.", sagte John nun zögernd.

„Das glaub ich ja wohl nicht! Und wieso weiß ich davon nichts? Da muss ich erst einen Anruf vom Krankenhaus bekommen, ehe ich auf diese Situation aufmerksam gemacht werde."

"Eh ... ich denke mal, da Jacob dachte, dass Mark da ist, bräuchtest du wohl nicht auf Sam aufpassen und der ... der hat wohl nur daran gedacht abzuhauen ... und na ja, Sam ...", hilfesuchend sah sich Daniel um, während er überlegte wie er ihr Verhalten am besten erklären könne, doch keiner seiner Freunde schien besser mit dieser Situation klar zu kommen, weswegen er mit unsicherer Stimme fortfuhr.

"Und Sam ... na ja, sie hat wohl gedacht, dass sie alleine klar kommt und das sie so ohne Hindernis ihrem Ziel widmen kann ..."

"Ziel? Was für ein Ziel?", war jedoch gleich die nächste Frage von Sams Onkel.

„Tja … also wie soll ich sagen … wir denken, dass Sam sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat genauso gut zu sein wie ihre Mom.", sagte Daniel langsam und sehr nachdenklich.

„Was meint ihr damit?", fragte George wieder.

„Naja … sie will Physik studieren und Professorin werden … also das vermuten wir alles nur.", sagte Liz schnell.

Fassungslos schüttelte George den Kopf.  
Er konnte nicht glauben was er hörte.  
Warum hatte er davon nichts gemerkt?

"Und warum habt ihr mich nicht angerufen? Ich will euch nicht die Schuld geben, aber ich möchte gerne verstehen was mit Sammy los ist. Ohne Zweifel habe ich nämlich auch etwas Schuld an diesem Chaos, weil ich mich in letzter Zeit kaum mit ihr befasst habe. Ich hätte trotz meines Jobs Zeit für sie finden müssen."

Seine Stimme war ruhig, aber die Schuldgefühle waren klar herauszuhören als er die Kinder, den dies waren sie für ihn immer noch, musterte. Einen jeden von ihnen kannte er von klein auf und von vielen kannte er durch seinen Beruf auch die Eltern. Es passte nicht zu ihnen, dass sie einen ihrer Freunde so ... abrutschen ließen.

Diesmal war Jack es, der hervortrat. Seine Schultern zurück schiebend, trat er einen Schritt vor und erwiderte ruhig den Blick von George Hammond, Major auf der Basis, wo auch sein Vater tätig war.

"Nun... wir dachten alle, dass wir Sam schon wieder... den Kopf zu Recht rücken können und ich denke, ich spreche für uns alle, wenn ich sage, dass wir einfach dachten, dass die Situation nicht so schlimm war. Sie erschien gesund und als ich sie besucht habe, hab ich auch Essen rum stehen sehen. Etwas Stress hatte ihr noch nie viel ausgemacht und wir dachten nicht, dass sie wirklich so sehr das normale Leben schleifen ließ."

Unausgesprochen blieb der Gedanke, der jedoch jedem der Jugendliche im Kopf herum schwirrte und der für jeden von ihnen ein Grund für Schuldgefühle war. Es war einfach so, dass ein jeder von ihnen zurzeit so viele private Probleme hatte, dass ihre Clique irgendwie ... auf der Strecke blieb.

Ja, sie alle hatten sich Sorgen gemacht, aber sie alle hatten die ganzen Zeit auch noch anderes im Kopf. Doch niemand sprach dies aus.

Stattdessen standen sie schweigend vor Sams Patenonkel und warteten darauf wie dieser reagieren würde.

Jeder von ihnen spürte seinen Blick auf sich, fühlten sich als würden sie von diesem durchleuchtet werden, aber jeder von ihnen kannte so was Ähnliches von Zuhause.  
Sie alle hatten strenge Eltern.  
Egal, ob diese im Militär waren oder Wissenschaftler oder Politiker.  
Sie alle hatten von klein auf gelernt keine Schwäche zu zeigen.

Dies wurde auch Hammond wieder klar, der mit einem kleinen Kopfschütteln den Blickkontakt mit den Jugendlichen brach. Es brachte nichts über vergossene Milch zu weinen. Wichtiger war, wie man sie wieder aufwischte und dies sagte er auch der Gruppe.

Doch bevor er erklären konnte was er genau vorhatte, öffnete sich auf einmal die Tür hinter ihm.

"Huh? Was ist den hier los?", erklang Sams leicht verwirrte Stimme als sie ihren Onkel auf der einen Seite und ihre Freunde auf der anderen Seite des Flurs sah.

Doch sie bekam keine Antwort. Stattdessen wandte sich ihr Patenonkel zu ihr um und begrüßte sie mit einer Umarmung.

"Hallo Sammy. Was machst du bloß für Sachen? Geht es dir besser?"

Nickend und mit einem kleinen Lächeln erwiderte sie die Begrüßung, während ihre Augen immer noch fragend zwischen ihren Freunden und ihm hin und her huschten.

Dies fiel ihrem Patenonkel auch auf, doch anstatt darauf zu reagieren, legte er seine Hand auf Sams unterem Rücken und dirigierte sie richtig Ausgang.

"Komm. Es wird Zeit, dass wir mal wieder ein richtiges Onkel-Nichte-Gespräch haben."

Sam blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihm zu folgen. Das einigste, was sie noch machen konnte, bevor sie den Flur verließen, war ihren Freunden einen fragenden Blick über ihre Schulter zu zuwerfen, den diese jedoch nur mit verschlossenen Mienen erwiderten.

Ende Kapitel 23


	25. Kapitel 24

**Wortanzahl:** 704 Wörter  
_

Kapitel 24

Schweigend saß Sam auf dem Beifahrersitz des Wagens ihres Patenonkels. 

„Danke, dass du mich abgeholt hast.", sagte sie leise und lächelte George zaghaft an. 

„Das habe ich doch gerne gemacht … also … willst du mir sagen, was los mit dir ist?", fragte er vorsichtig nach.

„Ja weißt du …", fing Sam langsam an.

Sie knetete ihre Hände nervös in ihrem Schoß und versuchte dabei die richtigen Worte zu finden. Doch so einfach wie bei Janet wollte es ihr einfach nicht gelingen.  
Ihr fehlte dieses warme Braun von Janets Augen, das sie so sehr ermutigt hatte.

„Ich habe mich ein wenig mit deinen Freunden unterhalten.", versuchte George ihr ein wenig auf die Sprünge zu helfen. 

Doch bevor sie weiter darüber nachgrübeln konnte, wurden ihre Hände von einer großen, kräftigen gegriffen.  
Warm war sie und irgendwie veranlasste sie, dass Sam sich entspannte.

„Ich wollte doch verhindern, dass Mark auszieht … aber er wollte nicht auf mich hören. Ich wollte es doch so sehr verhindern … doch ich habe es leider nicht geschafft.", fing Sam an sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Und Jacob ist im Moment im Einsatz und hat sich noch nicht gemeldet. Obwohl Mark behauptet hat, dass er ihm geschrieben haben soll. Aber …" 

Sams Sätze verliefen jedoch leise ins Nichts. 

„ … er hat sich ganz einfach nicht gemeldet.", beendete George ihren Satz.

Sam nickte zu Bestätigung. 

„Und weißt du … ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte … seit Mom weg ist … bin ich so allein.", wisperte sie leise und blickte dabei aus dem Fenster.

Langsam sammelten sich Tränen in ihren Augen.  
Doch sie wollte nicht weinen.  
Sie hatte schon so viele Tränen für ihre Mom vergossen. 

George schien jedoch ihre Gedanken lesen zu können. 

„Es ist in Ordnung zu weinen, Sam. Du musst auch mal weinen können.", sagte er beruhigend. 

Sam schüttelte kurz den Kopf und versuchte sich zu sammeln. 

„Ich weiß. Doch es tut so weh. Immer wenn ich über sie rede. Geschweige denn über sie nachdenke.", gestand sie traurig.

Fast hilflos sah ihr Onkel sie an.  
Sie spürte seinen Blick aus sich, aber es war nicht genug.  
Er konnte sie nicht so beruhigen und aus ihrem Schneckenhaus locken wie der von Janet ... 

Doch ebenso wie diese wollte ihr Onkel auch nicht so leicht aufgeben.  
Beruhigend legte er einen Arm um sie und zog sie an seinen Körper.  
Groß, stark und mächtig kam er ihr in diesem Moment vor.  
Eine starke Schulter, die sich ihr anbot.  
Nicht wie ihr Vater, nicht wie Mark, die sie beide allein gelassen hatten. 

Ohne dass sie es wollte, bebte ihr Körper langsam immer mehr vor schluchzen.  
Immer mehr Tränen rannen ihr stumm über das Gesicht. 

„Ich vermisse sie doch so sehr.", wisperte Sam mit erstickter Stimme. „Ich schaffe das alles nicht ohne Mom. Sie war immer da wenn … wenn Jacob mal wieder nicht da war.", führte sie mit erstickter Stimme weiter aus.

„Samantha … wir schaffen das schon. Zusammen kriegen wir das hin. Du musst mir nur vertrauen." 

Doch als George ihr ins Gesicht blickte, wusste er, dass Sam sich ihm nie anvertrauen würde. 

„Wenn du das jedoch nicht willst, dann rede doch endlich mit deinen Freunden. Sie haben Angst um dich. Und sie wollen dir wirklich helfen. Du musst sie ganz einfach nur lassen." 

Sam nickte langsam. 

„Ich versuche es … ich versuche es.", wiederholte sie sehr leise.

Danach fuhren sie schweigend weiter bis sie vor dem großen, weißen Haus der Carters ankamen. 

„Ich komme noch mit rein.", durchbrach George die Stille. 

Sam blickte sekundenlang einfach nur auf ihre Hände.

„Du musst nicht mit rein kommen. Ich schaff das schon … wirklich.", sagte sie leise.

„Bist du dir da wirklich sicher?", fragte er leise.

Sam nickte und zog sachte ihre Hand aus seiner. 

„Ja … ich bin mir sicher und wenn doch etwas sein sollte … ich rufe dich an und das meine ich ernst.", versprach Sam ihm ernsthaft.

Sie öffnete die Tür und blickte George dann zart lächelnd an. 

„Mach dir keine Sorgen …", sagte Sam noch einmal leise.

Dann stieg sie aus, schloss die Haustür auf und war dann verschwunden. 

George blickte noch ein paar Sekunden auf die geschlossene Haustür ehe er nach Hause fuhr.

Ende Kapitel 24


	26. Kapitel 25

**Wortanzahl:** 1297 Wörter

**Kapitel 25**

"Und?"

"Was und?"

„Na, du weißt doch wovon ich rede!"

Aufgeregt lief Jack vor Janet auf und ab, darauf wartend was diese sagen würde. Auf einmal stand jedoch John vor ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Brust um ihn zum Halt zu bringen.

"Hey, beruhig dich erstmal und lass sie erstmal in Ruhe reden.", versuchte er Jack zu beruhigen, während Liz bestätigend nickte. Kurz warf sie Jack noch einen Blick zu, der direkt schrie, dass er still sein sollte, bevor sie sich Janet zuwandte.

"So, und nun erzähl und doch bitte was Sam gesagt hatte."

Ihre Stimme war wie immer ruhig, doch es war eindeutig ein Befehl, dem Janet nach kurzem Zögern auch folgte.

"Sie ...", fing sie zögerlich an, bevor sie gleich darauf stoppte. Sollte sie den anderen erzählen was Sam ihr erzählt hatte? Würde sie damit nicht das Vertrauern der Blondine verraten?

Dann sah sie jedoch in die wartenden und nervösen Gesichter von ihren und Sams Freunden und sie wusste, dass sie die anderen nicht einfach so hängen lassen konnte. Sie machten sich Sorgen um sie. Genauso wie sie es auch tat, obwohl sie das andere Mädchen erst seit kurzem kannte. Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen wie es dann für die anderen war ...

Bestärkt durch diesen Gedanken sprach sie weiter.

"Sie hat endlich erkannt, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hat. Außerdem hat sie mir erzählt warum sie das gemacht hat, doch ... ich würde das auch eher nicht erzählen wollen. Sie hat es mir im Vertrauen erzählt und dies möchte ich nicht enttäuschend."

Bittend sah sie die anderen an als sie dies sagte, während sie auf deren Reaktion wartete.

„Ok.", sagte Jack lang gezogen und blickte sie dabei wissend an. Warum sah er sie so an?  
Er konnte doch nichts von ihren stark aufkeimenden Freundschaftsgefühlen für Sam. Und wenn … warum war dies so schlimm wenn Jack es wissen würde.

Daniel nickte bestätigend.

„Das ist in Ordnung … solange wir unsere Sam bald wieder haben."

Aufatmend lächelte die Rothaarige glücklich, während sie die anderen schnell beruhigte.

"Keine Sorge. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sam bald wieder so wird wie ihr sie kanntet. Zumindest hat sie das versprochen."

"Aber was wollen wir jetzt mit ihr machen?", stellte Rodney nun die Frage, die wohl allen im Kopf herumschwirrte.

Kurz herrschte Schweigen ehe Janet sich wieder zu Wort meldete.

„Also … wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt … ich würde ihr einen Tag Zeit lassen um sich zu erholen und dann kann ich noch mal zu ihr gehen.", schlug sie vor.

Jack stellte sich nun neben sie und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Würdest du das du tun? Das wäre wirklich großartig."

„Meine Fresse … seit ihr damit mal fertig? Das nervt ja.", fuhr Rodney nun dazwischen.

„Was dagegen?", sagte Jack verschmitzt grinsend und gab Janet einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Rodney verdrehte jedoch nur die Augen, nicht beachtend mit welchem Blick John das Paar betrachtete.

Janet löste sich lächelnd, aber doch bestimmt von ihrem Freund. Der warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu auf den sie, mal wieder, nicht einging.

„Also … dann heißt das wohl, dass wir nach Hause gehen und warten?", fragte Liz leise und schaute alle der Reihe nach an.

„Ich denke, dass heißt genau das.", sagte John schulterzuckend und warf wieder einen Blick zu Rodney.

Daraufhin herrschte Stille, die plötzlich durch das Klingeln eines Handys durchbrochen wurde.

Kurz zuckten alle zusammen, bevor Rodney schnell sein Handy aus der Tasche holte und den Anruf annahm, womit er auch den Titelsong von „The Big Bang Theory" unterbrach. Trotzdem konnte John nicht anders als leicht zu lächeln als er diesen Song hörte. Er hatte Rodney damals den Klingelton verpasst, weil er der Meinung war, dass er perfekt zu diesem passte. Mit all seinen kleinen Macken war er manchmal genauso chaotisch wie Sheldon und der Rest der Fernsehclique.

Doch dann hörte er wen Rodney begrüßte und nichts hatte sein Lächeln schneller verschwinden lassen können.

„Jennifer, hey, was ist los?"

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, die John so gerne küsste, aber in diesem Moment wollte er nur dieses Lächeln zum verschwinden bringen.

Rodney entfernte sich ein Stück von seinen Freunden.

„Klar. Soll ich gleich vorbeikommen?"

John hätte explodieren können. Zu ihr rannte er sofort und ihn ignorierte er?

Janet beachtete die anderen jedoch nicht weiter und drehte sich stattdessen zu Jack um und blickte ihn fragend an.

„Kannst du mir bitte die Nummer von Sam geben?"

„Wofür das denn?", hackte sich Daniel nun mit ins Gespräch ein während Jack ein simples „Natürlich." sagte und sein Handy heraussuchte.

„Ich wollte sie heute Abend anrufen. Fragen wie es ihr geht und so.", war ihre ruhige Antwort während sie selbst ihr Handy raussuchte.

„Gute Idee!", war Lizs simpler Kommentar. „Ich bin sicher, dass es Sam helfen wird."

Dankbar erwiderte Janet das Lächeln der Brünetten bevor sie schnell die Nummer einspeicherte, die Jack ihr gab. Dabei überlegte sie gar nicht lange, warum sie die unter den Namen `Sammy´ ablegte, sondern tat es einfach.

„So … hab es. Danke."

Schnell drückte sie Jack einen Kuss auf die Wange, nur aus dem Augenwinkel sehend wie Liz Daniels Hand drückte.

Huch, waren die beiden vielleicht ein Paar?, fragte sie sich kurz doch verwand dieser  
Gedanke schnell als Jack den simplen Kuss in einen richtigen Kuss umwandelte. Leise seufzend und mit einem Lächeln löste sie sich von ihm.

„Ok … danke. Ich werde dann gehen.", sagte Janet und lächelte den anderen zu.

„Warte … willst du nicht mit zu mir kommen?", fragte Jack und nahm ihre Hand in seine.

Daniel drehte sich von den beiden weg und verabschiedete sich von Liz. Jack hatte ja anscheinend ihren geplanten Kinoabend vergessen …

Er und Liz, die aufgrund ihrer Schulsprechertätigkeit zu einem Meeting mit einem Lehrer musste, verabschiedeten sich gerade von Rodney und John als er hörte wie Jack seinen Namen sagte.

„Nein, nein. Ist schon ok. Daniel und ich wollten sowieso gerne den neuen Actionfilm mit Bruce Willis und Helen Mirren sehen. Da passt das!"

Verwirrt sah Daniel zu dem Pärchen hinüber, die sich mit einem Kuss trennten, bevor Janet sich mit einem „Bye" und einem Winken in ihre Richtung verschwand.

Irritiert aber auch etwas verletzt, wenn er es auch ungern zugab, sah Daniel Jack entgegen, der sich zu ihnen gesellte.

Schnell verabschiedete Liz sich und machte sich auf den Weg zur Schule. Doch auch Rodney verschwand nach einem kurzen „ Muss los, bis morgen." sodass nur noch John, Jack und er da waren.

Sekundenlang starrte John der verschwindenden Figur von Rodney hinterher, bevor durch seinen Körper ein Ruck ging.

Schon bevor er etwas sagte, wusste Daniel was er vorhatte. Er verstand ihn besser als dieser vermutete und er wünschte ihm wirklich Glück. Falls es zwischen den beiden nicht bald wieder klappte, würde er eindeutig mit ihnen ein Gespräch darüber führen müssen.

Über das, was sie aufgaben durch ihr Verhalten. Sie hatten das Glück, dass der andere ihre Gefühle erwiderte und dies warf man nicht so einfach weg.

Genauso wie er es vermutete, sagte John kurz darauf auch schon „Schau." und verschwand in die gleiche Richtung, in die Rodney gegangen war.

So blieben nur noch Jack und Daniel von ihrer Gruppe zurück.  
Und … und eine Spannung, die jedoch nur Daniel zu spüren schien, lag in der Luft.

Unbeirrt nahm Jack das Gespräch wieder auf.

„Sooo … wollen wir dann los?"

Leise seufzend konnte Daniel nicht anders. So war Jack nun mal. Manchmal war er so aufmerksam wie ein Schießhund und manchmal … war er so dumm wie Stulle.  
Aus diesem Grund nickte er einfach nur und stimmte mit einem simplen „ Ja, lass uns gehen." zu.

Jetzt würde er erstmal Jacks Gesellschaft genießen. Alles weitere würde er sich für seine Gedanken, die nachts kamen, wenn er alleine war, aufheben.

Ende Kapitel 25

**A/N:** Nebenbei, den Film den sich Jack und Daniel ansehen wollen, heißt „R.E.D." und ist wirklich empfehlenswert. Hier ist mal der Trailer…

http : / www . youtube . com / watch ?v=e9RSN7BqKMY

Außerdem gibt es natürlich auch die Serie „The Big Bang Theorie", die einfach nur der Knaller ist. Prädikat empfehlenswert! ;-)


	27. Kapitel 26

**Wortanzahl:** 958 Wörter  
_

**Kapitel 26**

Leise betrat Liz das Klassenzimmer. Sie hatte ihren Freunden gesagt, dass sie wegen ihrer Stelle als Schülersprecherin einem wichtigen Treffen beiwohnen musste. Es war eine Lüge, aber so eine die leicht als Wahrheit durchging. Egal wie sehr sie sich das Gegenteil wünschte. Besonders jetzt.

Jetzt wo sie alle, oder eher Janet, Sams Sturheit geknackt haben, würde es vielleicht endlich wieder wie früher mit ihren Freunden werden, aber gleichzeitig verstärkte es ihren Wunsch den anderen endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Sie wollte ihnen erzählen wie glücklich sie ist und dieses Glück mit ihnen teilen. Wollte ihnen von ihren wahren Sorgen und Träumen erzählen. Wollte diese wunderbaren Momente schildern, wo sie spürt wie sich die Arme ihres Geliebten um sie schließen und sie seine weichen Lippen auf den ihren spürt.

Sie wünschte sich, sie könnte den Menschen, mit denen sie seit Jahren befreundet ist, erzählen, dass sie die eine Person gefunden hat mit der sie ihr restliches Leben verbringen will. Sie wollte der Welt zeigen, dass sie diesen einen Menschen gefunden hat, der wirklich versteht wer sie ist.

Sie wollte so viel, aber wollen allein brachte einen nicht weiter. Sie hatte sich damals für diesen Weg entschieden und nun musste sie mit diesen Konsequenzen leben.

"Phillip?", fragte Liz leise, sich selbst aus ihren Gedanken reißend, und sich nun suchend nach ihrem Geliebten umsehend.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille im Raum ehe jemand aus dem Nebenzimmer trat und sie so endlich wieder das Lächeln sah, dass sie so liebte. Es war egal wem das Gesicht gehörte. Bald ist sie keine Schülerin mehr und dann... dann würden sich endlich ihre Wünsche erfüllen...

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"Machst du das mit Absicht?"

Überrascht drehte sich Rodney um. Es war inzwischen schon fast 11 Uhr nachts. Eigentlich wollte er schon um 8 Uhr gehen, aber dann hatte ihn Jenny noch zum Abendessen eingeladen und danach sahen sie einen Film zusammen und dann... war es auch schon fast Mitternacht.

Doch darüber hatte er sich keine Gedanken gemacht als er sich auf den Weg von Jennifers zu seinem Haus machte. Sie lebte in einer guten Gegend und auch, wenn er nicht so aussah, wusste er sich zu verteidigen. Mit Freunden wie Jack und John war alles andere auch ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit...

Trotzdem konnte er nicht verhindern wie er vor Überraschung zusammen zuckte als er auf einmal direkt vor seinem Haus angesprochen wurde.

Irritiert drehte er sich um und sah in das bekannte Gesicht.

"Was meinst du?", fragte er verwirrt, während er nach seinem Haustürschlüssel suchte. Seine kleine Schwester schlief, weswegen er leise sprach. Es war zwar so gut wie unmöglich sie aufzuwecken, was seine verzweifelten Versuche morgens immer bewiesen, aber er wollte es nicht riskieren. Sie war krank gewesen und brauchte den Schlaf.

"Dein Treffen mit... Jennifer. Meinst du das ernst?", war die Antwort auf seine Frage, die ihn jedoch genauso verwirrt zurück. Die Suche kurz aufgebend, blickte er hoch und sah in die ihm so vertrauten Augen, die ihn aufmerksam musterten.

"Es ist spät und ich bin müde. Spann mich jetzt bitte nicht auf die Folter. Was meinst du?"

"Ich spreche darüber, dass du dich heute mit Jennifer getroffen hast und den ganzen Abend bei ihr warst... während ihre Eltern nicht Zuhause waren. Ich spreche darüber, dass ihr euch gerade dann verabredet habt, als wir alle dabei waren, sodass jeder von uns hören konnte, dass ihr was zusammen unternehmen wollt. Ich spreche darüber, dass du in letzter Zeit sehr viel mit ihr unternimmst. Ich spreche darüber, dass du anscheinend wirklich aufgibst... oder soll es ein Versuch sein Eifersucht heraufzubeschwören? Wenn ja... ist dies der falsche Weg dein Ziel zu erreichen. Das garantiere ich dir."

Rodney konnte nicht anders. Er zuckte wieder zusammen. Er wusste was der andere meinte und er verstand auch was dieser ihm sagen wollte. Er sprach nur das aus, was er selbst befürchtete. Doch was blieb ihm den anderes übrig? Er liebte John. Tat es schon seit Jahren, aber so konnte es einfach nicht mehr weitergehen. Jennifer war lustig. Sie war nicht wie John, aber ihre Gesellschaft beruhigte ihn. Ließ ihn für eine Zeit seine Sorgen vergessen, aber vor allem brachte sie ihn zum lachen und dies brauchte er. Er wusste, dass sie Gefühle für ihn hegte. Gefühle, die er nicht erwiderte, aber im Moment wollte er einfach nur egoistisch sein.

Also was sollte er sagen?

'Tut mir leid, dass ich was mit Jennifer unternehme, aber sie macht mich glücklich. Ich weiß, dass es schlimm ist, dass ich sie benutze, aber ich brauche es.'

Gott, selbst in seinen Ohren hörte er sich dabei wie ein Arschloch an. Also... was sollte er tun? Was sollte er sagen, während ihn diese braunen Augen immer noch wartend musterten?

Am Ende konnte er nicht anders. Hilflos zuckte er mit den Schultern, während er fast lautlos fragte.

"Und was soll ich deiner Meinung dann tun? Jahrelang darauf wartend, dass meine große Liebe mich endlich so beachtet wie ich es will? Darauf wartend, dass er mir das Gefühl gibt, geliebt zu werden? Etwas was ich wirklich verdiene!"

Kurz musterte Rodney sein Gegenüber, bevor er langsam weiter sprach. Den Haustürschlüssel endlich in seiner Hand haltend, ignorierte er wie dieser leise klimperte als er nervös mit ihm spielte.

"Ich bin nicht so wie du. Ich verstehe dich, aber ich kann nicht so wie du reagieren. Ich kann nicht jahrelang darauf wartend, dass John mir einen Krümel seiner Aufmerksamkeit schenkt, sowie du es bei Jack tust, Daniel. Ich verdiene mehr und... vielleicht ist Jennifer die Person, die mir dies schenkt."

Mit diesen letzten Worten drehte er sich endgültig um. Den verletzten Blick in seinem Rücken ignorierend, als er leise die Tür aufschloss und wieder hinter sich zusperrte, die Welt und all seine Sorgen wenigstens für eine Nacht draußen lassend.

Ende Kapitel 26


	28. Kapitel 27

**Wortanzahl:** 981 Wörter

**Kapitel 27**

„Ok, was soll der Scheiß!"

Müde schloss Daniel seine Augen.

Er hatte gewusst, dass dies passieren würde und hatte sich trotzdem für diesen Weg entschieden. Er hatte die ganze Nacht, nachdem er Rodney ins Gewissen reden wollte und selbst einige unliebsame Wahrheiten gehört hatte, über eben diese nachdacht. Am Ende einer schlaflosen Nacht hatte er eine Entscheidung getroffen und er war ihr treu geblieben.

Seit zwei Wochen hatte er nun schon den Kontakt mit Jack auf das Nötigste minimiert, während er gleichzeitig versuchte so viel mit anderen zu unternehmen. Immer hoffend, dass jemand anderes sein Herz genauso zum schlagen brachte wie Jack oder zumindest ... dass ihm irgendjemand vom Charakter so ansprach, dass er mehr Zeit mit diesem verbringen wollte.

Bisher tendierte sein Ergebnis jedoch eher in Richtung Versagen auf ganzer Linie. Anstatt sich von Jack loszulösen und sich jemanden zu widmen, der vielleicht seine Gefühle erwiderte, war er immer noch an seinem Startpunkt. 

Verliebt in seinen besten Freund, der stockhetero war und eine Freundin hat mit der er glücklich ist.

Doch vielleicht gab es für ihn keinen anderen Weg. Er musste einfach ewig der beste Freund bleiben, einfach schon weil er Jack nicht mehr vermissen wollte, so wie er es in den letzten Tagen getan hatte.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Daniel gespielt unschuldig.

Jack zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du ignorierst mich. Total … und ich weiß ganz einfach nicht warum. Du reagierst auf keine meiner Anrufe und du bist auch nie zu Hause wenn ich vorbeikomme. Das meine ich."

Leicht blinzelnd hörte Daniel Jacks Aufzählung zu und ignorierte konsequent die Schmetterlinge, die anfingen in seinem Bauch herumzuschwirren. Es war egal, dass Jack ihn in diesem Moment an eine Szene, die er einmal zwischen seinen Eltern erlebt hatte, erinnerte. Dies war nur mal wieder sein Wunschdenken vermixt mit Jacks normalen Verhalten. Trotzdem musste er sich leise räuspern, bevor er seinem Freund endlich antworten konnte.

"Ich ... nun, ich hatte in letzter Zeit ziemlich viel zu tun."

„Ach und da kannst du dir nicht mal die Zeit nehmen und bei mir anrufen?", sagte Jack vorwurfsvoll.

Daniel trat betreten von einem Bein auf das andere.

„Wie gesagt … ich hatte nicht sehr viel Zeit.", wiederholte er wieder.

"Und warum?" Inzwischen klang seine Stimme eher resigniert.

"Ich verstehe ja, wenn man ab und zu keine Zeit hat, aber inzwischen hat keiner mehr von uns für einen der anderen mehr Zeit. Sam ist zwar wieder fast normal, aber verbringt ihre Zeit hauptsächlich mit Janet. Diese tut dasselbe und das ist ja auch okay, weil sie Sam so viel hilft, aber verdammt, sie ist MEINE Freundin. Ist es denn zu viel verlangt, dass ich etwas Zeit mit meiner Freundin oder einem meiner besten Freunde verbringen will? Verdammt noch mal, selbst John, Rodney und Liz haben keine Zeit mehr. Liz kümmert sich fast nur noch um ihren Schulsprecherkram, Rodney hängt dauernd mit Jennifer an und John ... John, der ist als wäre er von Aliens ausgetauscht worden und, wenn ich mal mit ihm spreche, redet er nur von Rodney. Jesus, beinahe glaube ich schon, dass er in eben diesen verliebt ist, wenn dies nicht so witzlos wäre!"

Immer schneller und schneller wurde Jack bis er endlich atemlos zum Stocken kam und Daniel nach Luft schnappend ansah.

„Oh … das tut mir leid."

Jack starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Es tut dir leid? Es tut dir leid? Das ist doch jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

Fassungslos blickte Jack ihn an, bevor er hilflos seine Arme in die Luft warf und sich umdrehte. Sollten Daniel und seine Freunde doch machen, was sie wollten.

Er kam auch ohne sie klar.

Er war schließlich erwachsen.

So vor sich hingrummelnd, merkte er gar nicht, wie er direkt in Janet rein rannte.

„Wow … Janet, hey. Ich hab dich nicht gesehen. Sorry.", sagte Jack schnell und hielt sie an den Armen fest.

„Jack.", rief sie erstaunt aus und blickte ihn irritiert an, ehe sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

Doch nach dem Streit mit Daniel hatte er eindeutig genug von diesem Chaos und anstatt, dass er zu ließ das sie sich von ihm löste, schlang er seine Arme um sie und zog sie wieder an sich, ihren Mund mit dem seinen erobernd und endlich wieder ihren Kirschlippenstift schmeckend.

Langsam aber bestimmt, drückte Janet Jack von sich.

"Nicht das ich mich nicht freue dich zu sehen ... aber was ist los?", fragte sie ihn, das sie bemerkt hatte, wie aufgebracht er war.

Sie warf einen kurzen Blick über Jacks Schulter und sah, wenn auch nur kurz, Daniel wie er einen Moment lang rüber sah und sich dann wieder abwandte.

"Ach was soll schon großartig sein? Das übliche eben ... Schule, Football-Training, meine besten Freunde ignorieren mich, von meiner Freundin ganz zu schweigen ... ja, dass war so im groben und ganzem alles was los ist."

Der sarkastische Unterton war nicht zu überhören und doch ging Janet nicht darauf ein.

"Oh ... ja. Das ist nicht so schön ... Ich würde dir ja länger zuhören aber ich muss los. Ich bin mit Sam verabredet.", sagte sie hastig.

Jack schmiss frustriert die Arme in die Luft.

"Du nicht auch noch! Sag mal, hab ich hier irgendwas verpasst? Oder was geht hier vor sich?"

"Hä? Wovon redest du den?"

Irritiert blickte sie an, bevor sie ihre Schultern zuckte und ihm schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Bevor er überhaupt reagieren konnte, war sie auch schon mit einem simplen "Muss los, sonst komm ich zu spät. Tschüss!" weg.

Verdattert sah er ihr hinterher, bevor er hilflos die Hände in die Luft warf und sich umdrehte um nach Hause zu gehen. Wenigsten sein Fernseher würde etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollen ... nun ja, dachte er zumindest. Dann bemerkte er jedoch den Stromausfall, aber wenigstens gibt es ja auch noch Bücher...

Ende Kapitel 27


	29. Kapitel 28

**Wortanzahl:** 980 Wörter  
_

**Kapitel 28**

"Da habe wir ja wirklich Schwein gehabt.", meinte Jack und zog Daniel leicht mit sich, um ihn in der Menge nicht zu verlieren.

"Ja und wer wollte vorher nicht reservieren lassen?", wollte er wissen.

Jack blickte ihn kurz an ehe sie den Kinosaal betraten, der schon, bis auf ein paar einzelne Plätze, voll besetzt war. 

"Ist ja gut. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass der Film noch so beliebt ist. Welche Reihe?"

Daniel schaute kurz auf die Karten. Dabei runzelte er die Stirn und blickte zu Jack auf.

"Reihe H. Platz 17 und 18. Es ist ein Einsitzer.", meinte er nur und folgte Jack schnell, der schon fast bei ihren Sitzen angekommen war.

"Ist doch egal. Solange wir Plätze haben und die sind auch noch sehr weit hinten UND in der Mitte.", sagte er achselzuckend und zog sich die Jacke aus.

Seufzend ließ er sich in den Sitz und versuchte etwas seine Beine auszustrecken. Gott, war er ko. Die Abschlussprüfungen waren bald und er hatte die letzten Tage damit zugebracht zu lernen, den auch die Air Force verlangte gute Noten als Einstieg. 

Zusammen mit den Spannungen in ihrer Clique war Jack wirklich froh, dass er nun wieder Daniel an seiner Seite hatte. Trotz seines seltsamen Verhaltens in den letzten Wochen, war er nun wieder sein bester Freund. 

In den letzten Tagen hatten sie fast immer etwas zusammen unternommen. Entweder gelernt, Filme geguckt, sind weggegangen oder worauf sie eben Lust hatten. 

Zwar vermisste er etwas Janet, doch da diese immer noch kaum Zeit hatte, war er dankbar Daniel wieder bei sich zu haben. Er hatte ihn wirklich vermisst.

Lächelnd sah er nun zu wie sich eben dieser neben ihm setzte. Es war zwar eigentlich ein Pärchenplatz, aber zum Glück waren sie beide erwachsen genug um sich daran nicht zu stören. 

Anstatt steif und beklemmt da zu sitzen, saßen sie einfach nur gemütlich nebeneinander und teilten sich ihr Popcorn und ihr Nachos mit heißem Käse.  
Genauso wie sie anstatt dumme Sprüche zu reißen, darüber sprachen was sie vom Film erwarteten und welche Buchszenen unbedingt verfilmt sehen wollten. 

So verging schnell die Zeit und im Nu fing auch schon die Werbung an. 

Plötzlich ertönte jedoch die Titelmelodie von Indiana Jones leise aus Daniels Tasche. Hastig beugte er sich nach vorn und fummelte an seinem Rucksack rum. 

"Verdammt.", fluchte er leise und setzte sich, mit dem Handy in der Hand, wieder aufrecht hin, nur um sofort wieder ein Stück nach vorne zu rucken.  
Der Hintermann hatte nämlich, gestört durch das Handy, fest, sehr fest gegen Daniels Sitz getreten um so Ruhe einzufordern. 

Jack drehte sich um und wollte gerade zu einer Schimpftirade ansetzten als er bemerkte, wer hinter ihnen saß. 

"Sam?", sagte er verblüfft und tippte Daniel dabei auf die Schulter. Dieser drehte sich nun auch um und konnte seiner Verblüffung, ebenso wenig wie Jack, nicht verbergen. Doch er war eher wegen etwas anderem überrascht. 

"Janet, was machst du den hier?"

Irritiert wandte er seinen Blick in Richtung Jack und fragte ihn fast anklagend: "Hattest du nicht gesagt, wir müssen unbedingt heute ins Kino, weil Janet keine Zeit hat?"

"Ja ... so war es eigentlich auch gedacht.", sagte Jack entschuldigend und blickte nun Janet fragend an. 

Die beiden Mädchen saßen, wie sie beide, in einem Zweisitzer. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihnen kuschelten sie sich aneinander und hielten Händchen. 

"Es war eine spontane Entscheidung.", meinte Sam achselzuckend.

"Zu Hause fiel mir die Decke auf den Kopf wegen der ganzen Lernerei und da hatte Janet vorgeschlagen, dass wir ins Kino gehen könnten." 

"Dir fällt die Decke auf den Kopf? Dir, Miss-ach-ein-bisschen-lernen-ist-entspannter-als-der-neue-Bruce-Willis-Actionkracher-Carter?"

Skeptisch mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue sah Jack seine beste Freundin an, ebenso wie auch Daniel sie ziemlich verblüfft ansah. 

Sam verdrehte jedoch nur die Augen und ging nicht auf seinen Kommentar ein. Dafür tat es Janet.

"Was ist daran so schlimm, dass sie gute Noten in ihren Prüfungen haben will?", fragte sie leicht verärgert und drückte dabei ganz leicht Sams Hand. Denn auch wenn sie zu ihr durchgedrungen war, war Sam noch immer sehr unsicher und vermied längere Gespräche. 

Jetzt mischte sich jedoch auch Daniel ein. 

"Nun ... ich hätte es zwar nicht so formuliert, aber es ist eine berechtigte Frage. Was sucht ihr beiden hier? Ich hätte eher gedacht, dass du mal wieder was mit Jack unternimmst, Janet? Vor allem, wenn ihr doch beide den Film sehen wollt! Nicht, dass es mich stört mit dir den Film zu sehen.", fügte er jedoch noch schnell mit einem Seitenblick auf Jack und einem kleinen Lächeln hinzu.

Jack winkte jedoch nur ab und musterte die beiden hinter ihnen sehr interessiert. 

"Wie gesagt ... wir brauchten eine Auszeit vom Lernen und da es noch Karten für den Film gab, sind wir spontan hier her gekommen. Und da du sagtest, du siehst dir den Film mit Daniel an, dachte ich, es ist in Ordnung wenn ich mit Sam hingehe.", erklärte Janet und blickte die beiden Jungen abwartend an.

"Nun, da dies ja nun ausführlich geklärt ist und jeder weiß warum jeder mit jedem hier ist ... können wir jetzt den Film schauen? Ich hab gehört es ist der beste Potter bisher und ich will keine Minute verpassen."

Sams Tonfall war inzwischen leicht genervt, was sie ebenso wenig wie ihr Augenrollen unterdrücken konnte, doch es schien zu wirken.

Die beiden Jungs drehten sich wieder um und widmeten sich wieder ihren inzwischen kalt gewordenen Nachos, während Janet ihre Tüte Gummibären öffnete und sie Sam hinhielt. 

"Hier bitte, für deine Machtwortsprechung.", war ihr Kommentar als sie ihr die Süßigkeiten hinhielt und lächelnd nahm die Blondine sich ein paar heraus.

Trotz der kleinen Meinungsverschiedenheit zu Beginn des Filmes genossen die Vier den Film. Jack sowie Janet ließen es sich jedoch nicht nehmen Daniel und Sam leicht aufzuziehen als sie bei Dobbys traurigem Tod anfingen zu weinen. Das sie selbst kleine Tränchen wegblinzeln mussten, wurde dabei natürlich konsequent ignoriert ...

Ende Kapitel 28

**A/N:** Ich denke, ihr wisst natürlich, welchen Film wir meinen. Die Rede ist vom fantastischen "Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes - Teil 1", was ein wirklich fantastischer Film ist und der wirklich, wirklich lohnenswert ist. Los geht gucken! ;-)


	30. Kapitel 29

**Wortanzahl:** 1738 Wörter  
_

**Kapitel 29**

"Sooo ... und was möchtest du heute gerne machen?", fragte Jack neugierig als er Janet zusah wie sie es sich auf seinem Bett gemütlich machte.

"Keine Ahnung. An was hast du den gedacht?", fragte sie unschuldig und strich langsam über die weiche Bettwäsche.

Janet lächelte zu ihm hoch, als er vor sie trat. Leicht grinsend ging er auf ihr Spiel ein und setzte sich neben sie. 

"Nun... da würde mir einiges einfallen ... insbesondere, da du ja endlich nach mehreren Tagen wieder Zeit für mich ... uns hast."

Nun neben ihr sitzend, beugte er sich leicht vor und strich sanft mit seinen Fingern über ihre Wange, bevor er seine Hand auf ihr Gesicht legte.

Immer wieder strich er mit seinen Daumen über ihre Lippen, bevor er sich langsam den letzten Stück vorbeugte und ihre Lippen in einem sanften Kuss einfing. 

Janet lehnte sich leicht zurück und stürzte sich mit der einen Hand auf dem Bett ab, während sie mit der anderen Hand immer wieder leicht über seinen Hals strich. 

Zärtlich strich sie mit ihrer Zunge über seine geschlossenen Lippen und schlüpfte dann zwischen sie, als er seine Lippen bereitwillig für sie öffnete. 

Erst langsam, aber dann immer schneller erkundeten ihre Zungen den Mund des anderen, bis auch der Rest ihrer Körper nicht mehr hinterher stehen wollte. Ohne, dass sie es richtig mitbekam, ließ sich Janet aufs Bett gleiten und Jack befand sich auf einmal über ihr. Sein Körper an ihrem und seine Hände glitten langsam über ihr T-Shirt, bevor sie auf einmal bloße Haut spürten. 

Janet stöhnte sehr leise auf und zog Jack noch dichter an wiederum ließ seine Hände langsam immer höher wandern bis er den Rand von Janets BH spürte.  
Seide.  
Glatt und warm, genauso wie der Körper unter ihm. 

Leise stöhnend, fuhr Janet mit ihren Händen Jacks Rücken entlang. Genoss es, die Muskeln unter seinem Hemd zu spüren und die Wärme, die sie inzwischen fast vollkommen umfing.  
Groß, stark, fest ragte er über ihr und hüllte sie ein.  
Zu groß, zu stark, zu fest.  
Sie verdrängte dieses Gefühl.  
Konzentrierte sich nur auf seinen Mund, der inzwischen langsam sich seinen Weg ihr Gesicht herunter küsste. 

Immer tiefer und tiefer bis er an ihrem Hals ankam, wo er sanft an ihrer Halsschlagader knabberte. Sie spürte ihr Herz pochen, fast normal, aber doch anders, genauso wie sie ihr Blut rauschen hörte, übertönt durch ein sanftes Lachen.  
Eingebildet, aber Gott, sie brauchte diese Einbildung.  
Ebenso wie er sie unter sich brauchte.  
Wie er ihre kleinen Seufzer, ihre kleinen Laute des Stöhnens brauchte. 

Er wusste nicht wie sich ihr einfaches Treffen in so was wandeln konnte, aber er war dafür dankbar.  
War dankbar sie zu spüren.  
So weich, so klein, so zerbrechlich.  
Fast zu sehr ... eine Bewegung und er könnte sie verletzten ... Körperlich, emotional ... Nicht wie bei ... 

Er verdrängte diesen Gedanken.  
Ebenso wie das Bild von braunen, funkelnden Augen.  
Nichts davon war wichtig.  
Nur sie beide waren wichtig.  
Jack und Janet. Janet und Jack.  
Jack und Daniel. Janet und Sam.  
Nur sie beide.  
Doch sie hörten davon nichts.  
Sahen nur einander, beachteten ihre Gedanken nicht. Spürten nicht was sie sich wünschten.  
Nein ... sie lebten den Moment.  
Spürten endlich die Berührung von nackter Haut auf nackter Haut. 

Langsam, Stück für Stück, fiel immer weiter eins der Kleidungsstücke.  
Der Atem wurde keuchender und die Herzen schlugen schneller.  
Versuchten es ... doch ... es fehlte was.  
Sie wollten es verdrängen.  
Dies war richtig.  
Er ... Sie ... Beide ... sie passten doch perfekt.  
Cheerleader und Quarterback.  
Mädchen und Junge.  
Liebe auf den ersten Blick.  
Es passte ... doch am Ende ... Sie verdrängten es.  
Es waren dumme Gedanken.  
Sie spielten keine Rolle.  
Nichts, wirklich nichts, außer ihnen beiden und Jacks Hände, die langsam über Janets Körper fuhren.  
Nur noch bekleidet durch Slip und BH.  
Weiche Haut, die starke Muskeln bedeckte.  
Kurven, würdig eines jeden Models und doch ... sah er immer vor seinen Augen leicht gebräunte Haut übersehnigen Gliedmaßen. 

Trotz allem küsste er weiter ihren Hals runter bis er an ihrem Schlüsselbein angelangt war. Doch kaum kamen seine Lippen berührten ihre zarte Haut, die sich über ihre Brust spannte, stoppte er wieder. 

Sekundenlang starrte er Janets helle, so verlockende Haut an, doch dann richtete er sich auf einmal abrupt auf. 

Frustriert fuhr er sich mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar und blickte herunter auf seine Freundin, die halbnackt unter ihm lag, ausgebreitet auf dem Bett und für ihn bereit und er?  
Er fühlte sich an als würde er ... Sam küssen.  
Er konnte es nicht besser vergleichen. 

„Jack?", wisperte Janet leise, hob dann zögerlich ihre Hand und legte sie auf Jacks Schulter.

Durch diese sanfte Berührung aufgeschreckt, schaute er nun wieder hoch und sein Blick richtete sich fast sofort auf ihre sanften Augen. 

Liebe strahlte aus diesen hervor, doch ... schon wieder fand sich in seinem Gedanken ein 'doch.'  
Er konnte nichts dafür, aber war es wirklich leidenschaftliche Liebe, die ihm entgegen strahlte? Fühlte er das denn überhaupt?

Janet erging es nicht anders.  
Fast hätte sie ein Seufzer der Erleichterung ausgestoßen als Jack aufgehört hatte sie zu berühren. 

Lange Zeit blickte sie ihn ganz einfach nur an und hoffte, dass er noch nicht so weit war. Endlich brach Jack das Schweigen, das sich zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte. Leise, fast unhörbar, sagte er ihren Namen, während er sie immer noch ansah. 

„Janet … ich … ich denke, wir sollten … also naja … nicht heute.", beendete er letzten Endes leise seinen gestammelten Satz und blickte ihr dabei nicht in die Augen.

Sie konnte nicht anders als leise aufzuatmen und auch das leichte Lächeln, das sich auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete, konnte sie nicht abwehren.

"Gott ... Jack, ja ... also ... ich denke, du hast Recht. Ich hab dich wirklich gern, aber irgendwie ... fühlt sich das nicht richtig an ..."

Hilflos sah sie ihn an, verzweifelt nach Worten suchen. Doch bevor sie was Weiteres sagen konnte, sprach er wieder. 

"Ja ... ja, genau, das ist es ... vielleicht ist es ja einfach nur die Situation oder wir sind nicht bereit oder so ... also ich will dich ja auch nicht dazu drängen unbedingt jetzt gleich dein erstes Mal ..." 

Hier unterbrach sie ihn jedoch abrupt. 

"Erstes Mal?"

Bei ihrem Tonfall blickte Jack sie verwundert an und zog die Stirn kraus. 

„Naja das ist doch dein erstes Mal, oder?", fragte er langsam.

Als Janet jedoch ihren Kopf schüttelte, sah Jack sie aus großen Augen an.

"Was? Aber ich dachte ... na ja, du hast doch gesagt, ich bin dein erster Freund und na ja ..."

Hilflos stotterte Jack vor sich hin, während er merkte wie sein Gesicht immer rötlicher wurde. Gott, dass war ja fast wie damals als sein Vater ihm dieses Gespräch mit den Blumen und Bienen aufs Auge gedrückt hatte ... Wenn gleich das noch viel schlimmer gewesen war und diese Erinnerung wird ganz schnell wieder in die Kiste mit der Aufschrift "Nie, NIE wieder öffnen" zurück gezwängt in seinem Kopf. 

Doch auch Janet wurde auf einmal leicht rot und konnte erst nach mehrmaligem Räuspern wieder sprechen. 

"Nun ja, es gibt ja zwei Geschlechter ... also, ja, mein erstes Mal war mit meiner ersten Freundin." 

Mit angehaltenem Atem wartete Janet auf eine Reaktion von ihm.  
Jack konnte ganz einfach nichts anderes tun als sie anzustarren.  
Hatte er das gerade richtig verstanden?  
Janet, seine Freundin, hatte ihr erstes Mal mit einer Frau gehabt?  
Verbrachte sie darum so viel Zeit mit Sam?  
Aber nein, das konnte nicht sein... oder doch?  
Urgh, schon wieder dieses Wort.  
Es war einfach unsinnig sich so was zu fragen.  
Janet würde ihm sagen, wenn sie nicht mit ihm zusammen sein wollte.  
Sie würde nicht fremdgehen, aber ...

Immer noch fassungslos starrte er sie an, bevor er sich nach einem schnellen Räuspern wirklich fing. "Uh ... wirklich? Also bist du ... bi oder so?"

Trotz der Situation konnte sich Janet ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Bi oder so? Ich stehe auf Frauen und auf Männer … also ja. Ich bin bi."

Hoffe ich doch zumindest, schoss es ihr schlagartig durch den Kopf. Denn ein gewisses, blondes Mädchen ging ihr schon seit Wochen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. 

Jacks Gedanken fühlten sich an als wären sie in einem Wirbelsturm. Janet war bi ... sie mochte sowohl Jungs als auch Mädchen ... 

„Ist das ein Problem für dich?", riss Janet ihn abermals aus seinen Gedanken.

Jack schüttelte kurz den Kopf und strich sich dann wiederholt durchs Haar. 

„Nein …eigentlich nicht. Es ist nur etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig." 

Langsam setzte er sich auf und starrte die Wand an.  
Janet blieb noch einen kurzen Moment neben ihm liegen, ehe sie sich aufsetzte.

„Jack?", fragte sie dann leise.

Dieser sah sie so irritiert an als wenn er vergessen hätte, dass sie noch in seinem Zimmer war. 

„Könntest du mit bitte meinen Pullover und meine Jeans geben ? Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht." 

„Oh ja. Sicher … kein Problem.", nuschelte Jack leise und griff neben sich, wo der Pullover lag.

Schnell hatten sie beide sich wieder angezogen und saßen nebeneinander auf seinem Bett. Den Blickkontakt vermeidend, blickten sie sich im Zimmer um, während sich eine peinliche Stille zwischen ihnen ausbreitete.

Als Jack die Stille nicht mehr aushalten konnte, räusperte er sich leise.

„Willst du vielleicht einen Film sehen?"

Janet, die dankbar war, dass er das Schweigen durchbrochen hatte, schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln.

„Gerne. Was hast du denn da?"

"Uh ... wie wäre es mit ...", überlegend ging er zu seinem DVD-Regal und sah schnell die Reihen durch, bevor er eine blau glänzende Hülle heraus zog.

"Wie wäre es damit?", fragte er und hielt sie hoch. Lächelnd nickte Janet und stimmte mit einem simplen "Okay" zu, während sie es sich wieder auf dem Bett bequem machte.

Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte Jack den Film in den Player gelegt und ihn gestartet, bevor er auch schon wieder neben Janet saß.

"Ich hoffe du magst Avatar ... Hast du den Film schon mal gesehen?"

Janet schüttelte nur den Kopf und rückte dichter an Jack. Der legte seinen Arm um sie und ermöglichte ihr es so, sich noch weiter an ihr zu kuscheln.  
So sahen sie beide still zu wie die Menschen versuchten Pandora zu zerstören. 

Doch weder Jack noch Janet achteten sonderlich auf die Geschichte, zu sehr waren sie verloren in dem eben geschehen und ihren eigenen Gedanken, die jedoch beide um die gleiche Frage kreisten. 

Was war hier eben passiert?

Ende Kapitel 29


	31. Kapitel 30

**Wortanzahl:** 2795 Wörter  
_

**Kapitel 30**

„Hey Jack … sag mal wo hast du Janet gelassen?", begrüßte Liz ihn und Daniel, die sich gerade neben sie auf die große Picknickdecke.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich habe sie die letzten Tage weder gesehen noch gesprochen.", meinte Jack leicht zerknirscht.

Wissend, dass sein Freund etwas angespannt auf dieses Thema reagierte, mischte sich jetzt schnell Daniel ein. 

"Du weißt doch wie Janet ist, Liz. Ohne Sam kann sie doch zurzeit nicht leben. Darum muss auch Jack zurzeit ohne seine zweite Hälfte leben. Er muss wohl anfangen einen Terminplan mit Sam aufzustellen." 

Leicht zwinkernd blickte der Brünette seinen besten Freund an, doch anstatt dieses Thema ebenfalls mit Humor zu sehen, schien sich sein Gesicht noch mehr verdüstert zu haben. 

Rodney und John saßen bereits da und versuchten sich nicht allzu offensichtlich anzusehen. Daniel sah John fragend an, doch dieser ignorierte dessen Blick. 

„Meint ihr, sie und Sam kommen heute auch noch?", fragte Rodney nun und versuchte so die leicht angespannte Stille zwischen ihnen zu durchbrechen. 

"Da bin ich mir sicher", versuchte John seinen Freund zu beruhigen und versuchte unauffällig näher an diesen zu rutschen, während er weiter sprach. 

"Schließlich haben wir es endlich seit Ewigkeiten geschafft mal wieder alle zusammenkommen, nicht wahr? Selbst Liz konnte sich von ihrer heiß geliebten Lehrerschaft trennen." 

Zwinkernd sah er zu dieser herüber, gerade noch rechtzeitig genug um zu sehen wie deren Körper sich anspannte. 

„Mhm.", meinte sie daraufhin nur leise. 

Doch ehe noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, meldete sich eine unerwartete Stimme zu Wort. 

„Hey Leute. Habt ihr schon ohne uns angefangen?", fragte die kleine Rothaarige, hinter deren Kopf der blonde von Sam zu sehen war. Händchenhaltend, was jedem in der Gruppe auffiel, setzten die beiden sich neben Jack.

Mit einem leichten Kuss auf dessen Wange begrüßte Janet ihren Freund, bevor sie und Sam den Rest der Gruppe begrüßten. 

„Verdammt … ihr seit schon so weit, dass ihr Händchen haltet? Mensch, dass hätte ich nicht gedacht das du gerne teilst, Jack.", konnte Rodney sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen, ebenso wie die anderen sich nicht ihr Lachen verkneifen konnten.

Jack jedoch stimmte nicht mit ein, genauso wenig wie Sam, die ihre Hand ruckhaft aus Janets zog. 

"Rodney." 

Mahnend und begleitet durch ein leises Seufzen, konnte sich Liz ein Augenrollen nicht verkneifen, als dieser den Kommentar ihres Freundes hörte. 

„Sam und Janet sind nur Freunde. Ich bin sicher, dass Jennifer auch keine Probleme hätte, wenn du dies mit John machst. Schließlich wissen alle, dass ihr Freunde seid und bei den Beiden ist es genauso." 

John sowie Rodney starrten Liz entgeistert an und wussten beide nicht was sie dazu sagen sollten. Janet griff wieder nach Sams Hand und drückte diese leicht zur Beruhigung. 

„Kommt schon. Dazu sind wir nicht hier. Wir wollten einen schönen Nachmittag zusammen verbringen und nicht uns streiten.", warf Daniel dazwischen.

Doch keiner schien auf ihn zu hören. 

„Trotzdem könnte sie mehr Zeit mit ihrem so genannten Freund verbringen. Oder findest du das so schlimm, Janet?", fragte Jack mehr als nur sarkastisch.

"Nun, vielleicht bist du ihr ja peinlich", kam Rodneys schnippischer Kommentar, während er seine eine Hand von sich gespreizt weg hielt und seine Fingernägel konsequent beobachtete. Trotzdem spürte er wie John neben ihn zusammenzuckte.  
Ebenso wie Daniel dies sah. 

„Ok … wann wollt ihr endlich mal sagen, was mit euch los ist.", warf er nun ein und blickte sie dabei durchdringend an. 

„Und was meinst du damit, dass ich dir nicht genug Aufmerksamkeit schenke? Warst du es nicht gewesen, der mich regelrecht angefleht hat, nach Sam zu sehen. Und nun da ich es tue, passt es dir auf einmal nicht mehr.", giftete Janet nun Jack an und achtete nicht auf die anderen. 

Liz hatte nun endgültig genug. 

"Ruhig. Wir sind doch keine Kinder. Was habt ihr heute nur?"

Durchdringend sah sie einen nach den anderen ihre Freunde an, doch keiner von ihnen senkte ihren Blick.

Bei Jack blieb ihr Blick jedoch hängen.  
Wütend erwiderte der diesen Blick. 

"Was mischt du dich da bitte ein? Ich rede mit meiner Freundin. Willst du, Miss-ewige-Single, etwa mir Beziehungsratschläge geben?"

Schockiert zog Liz scharf die Luft ein. 

„Ich will keine Ratschläge geben. Und selbst ich könnte dir bessere Ratschläge geben. So wie du Sam behandelt hast, ist es kein Wunder, dass Janet keine Zeit für dich hat.", sagte sie nun laut. 

Nun war es an Sam sich zu Wort zu melden. 

„Komm schon, Liz. Das ist doch Schnee von gestern. Er hatte keine Schuld. Ich habe mich nicht fair gegenüber euch verhalten." 

"Hört, hört. Unsere Märtyrerin meldet sich wieder zu Wort!"

Bitter blickte John die Blondine an. Wütend auf sie, auf Liz, auf Rodney, auf alle seine Freunde, aber am meisten über sich. Nur zu genau konnte er spüren wie Rodney von ihm wegrutschte und er wusste einfach nicht was er tun sollte, doch eins war klar.  
Er hatte endgültig genug. 

Vielleicht drehte er sich darum wütend zur Seite und blaffte Rodney regelrecht an. 

"Und Gott, Rodney, ich weiß, dass ich dich verletzt habe, aber ich habe nicht die Pest oder die Cholera. Du musst mich nicht meiden wie der Teufel das Weihwasser!" 

Dieser blickte ihn einen Moment lang perplex an, ehe er reagierte. 

„Ich meide dich überhaupt nicht! Ich habe nur sehr viel zu tun und wenn du das nicht verstehst, dann tut es mir leid." 

„Ich gebe John Recht. Du hast überhaupt nichts zu melden. Wo warst du die ganzen Wochen über? Wer gibt dir das Recht, sich jetzt einzumischen?" schnauzte Liz nun Sam an, die mit leicht geöffneten Mund diese anstarte. 

Sie konnte ganz einfach nicht glauben, was Liz ihr an den Kopf warf. Sicher, sie hatte kein Recht etwas an den anderen zu kritisieren, denn sie selbst war auch nicht besser gewesen. Wenn nicht sogar schlimmer.  
Doch bevor Sam antworten konnte, fuhr Janet dazwischen. 

"Ja, klar. Ich bin zwar erst seit kurzem hier, aber seitdem hab ich dich auch kaum gesehen. Trotz deiner überwältigenden Freundschaft mit den anderen. Nein, das einzig wichtige ist dein ach so hochgelobter Schülersprecherposten. Ein Treffen da, ein Meeting dort. Mein Gott, kriegst du da Orgasmen in Sonderangebot, oder was?"

Wütend fauchte die Rothaarige die etwas ältere an. 

Inzwischen konnte sie jedoch nicht mehr sitzen und war aufgesprungen, regelrecht wild auf das andere Mädchen nieder starrend. 

Liz sprang nun auch auf, starte auf Janet hinunter und heftig piekste sie ihr in die Schulter. 

„Ach du willst wissen was ich da tue? Genau das, was du gesagt hast. Es gab Orgasmen im Sonderangebot. Von unserem Mathelehrer.", sagte sie laut und schlug sich keine Sekunde später die Hände vor den Mund. 

Wie hatte ihr das nur rausrutschen können?  
Die ganze Zeit über war sie vorsichtig gewesen und hatte alle möglichen Ausreden erfunden.  
Und nun das … 

Geschockt blickte sie alle in der Gruppe an, bevor Daniel nicht mehr an sich haltend konnte. Erst leise, aber dann immer lauter wurde sein Lachen, bevor es abrupt abbrach. 

"War ja klar. Selbst die Königin der Prüderie hat jemanden. Verdammt, vielleicht muss ich auch endlich die Beine breit machen um jemanden zu finden, der was von mir will. Was meinst du Janet? Scheint doch bei dir auch gut zu klappen oder wie sonst hast du auf einmal sowohl Jack als auch Sam!"

Er wusste nicht was mit ihm los war, aber als er sich in der Gruppe seiner ... Freunde umsah, konnte er es einfach nicht mehr ertragen.  
Ein jeder von ihnen hatte jemanden, während er am Ende alleine war. 

„Ach. Du bist wohl neidisch, dass mich jemand will aber dich niemand? Und nur zu deiner Information. Ich lasse mich von niemandem flachlegen. Obwohl es Liz ja gelungen ist, dadurch noch bessere Noten zu bekommen." 

Sam, die versuchte sich ruhig zu verhalten, konnte nun nicht anders. Mitgerissen von dem Zorn und der Wut, die ihre Gruppe beherrschte, mischte sie sich nun auch ein. 

„Und wer sagt, dass ich was mit Janet habe? Kann ich nicht einfach mit ihr befreundet sein? Oder soll ich auch überall rumlaufen und verbreiten, dass John und Rodney mehr als nur zusammen lernen?" 

"Nein, du knutschst lieber irgendwelche Tussen und treibst es beinahe im Kino mit ihnen. So wie du es wohl auch mit Janet getan hättest, wenn ich und Jack dich nicht gestört hätten!"

Wütend, hämisch und so viele andere Gefühle bestimmten Daniels Tonfall, doch dies ging beinahe unter durch Liz Aufschrei. 

"Spinnst du? Glaubst du, nur weil ich nicht versuche den Freund von einem meiner Freunde auszuspannen, bist du besser? Oder warte ... willst du vielleicht auch noch John und Rodney ausprobieren. Du scheinst es ja zu mögen andere ihre Partner auszuspannen, nicht wahr?"

„Du wolltest es mit Janet im Kino treiben? Bist du noch ganz bei Sinnen?", schrie Jack nun auf und trat dennoch einen Schritt auf Janet, anstatt auf Sam, zu.

„Und du lässt das auch noch zu? War das der Grund, warum du mich nicht rangelassen hast?"

"Rangelassen? Davor hättest du erstmal einen hoch bekommen müssen! Und wenn wir schon beim Kino sind. Hast du oder hast du nicht mit Daniel in einem Pärchensitz gesessen? Oder wolltest du ihm einen weiteren Brocken deiner Zuneigung zu werfen, damit er dich nicht mehr mit diesem armseligen Hundeblick ansieht. So erbärmlich wie er dich manchmal ansiehst, musst ja selbst du langsam seine Gefühle für dich gerafft haben. Selbst die NASA im Weltall hat dies nämlich schon getan!"

"Genauso wie jeder gesehen hat, dass du auf unser kleines Opfer scharf bist", meldete sich jedoch gleich darauf Rodney zu Wort und ließ gar nicht Jack die Chance einer Erwiderung. "Und selbst, wenn Daniel Jack liebt. Es ist schließlich seine verdammte Sache!"

Da wurde er jedoch auf einmal wütend an seinem Arm zurückgerissen. Ohne, dass er es gemerkt hatte, war er näher an Daniel herangetreten und dies hatte John gar nicht gern gesehen. 

Sauer drehte sich Rodney zu diesem um. 

"Was soll der Sche... ?" 

Bevor er jedoch zu Ende sprechen konnte, unterbrach ihn sein Ex-Freund wütend. 

"Ist Daniel der wahre Grund, warum du Schluss gemacht hast? Denkst du, ich habe dich nicht nachts vor seinem Haus gesehen?"

"Stöhnst du genauso für ihn wie für mich? Bettelst du genauso für ihn? Kann er es dir genauso gut besorgen wie ich?" 

Stürmisch riss er den anderen Jungen an sich. Seinen Körper an den anderen pressend und noch einmal verdeutlichen worüber er sprach. 

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst. Und selbst etwas mit Daniel wäre … was ist mit dir? Hat es Sam dir schon richtig besorgt? Genug Gerüchte gibt es ja über sie und ihre `Aktivitäten´." 

„Bist du noch ganz bei Trost?" schrie Sam Jack nun an und stellte sich genau vor ihn. „Ich und meine Aktivitäten? Sag mal geht's dir nicht gut? Ich habe Janet nicht auch nur einmal angefasst."

„Ach nein und was war das vorhin? Du hättest sie ja bald mit deinen Blicken ausgezogen.", sagte Liz schnippisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Nur, weil ich überhaupt jemanden habe mit dem ich das öffentlich tun kann und du nicht, kleine Miss Braddock, brauchst du nicht diese Eifersuchtsnummer herauskehren!", erwiderte Sam giftig, doch bevor sie weiter sprechen konnte, erklang auf einmal ein lautes Stöhnen. 

Irritiert blickten sich alle um und schnell fielen ihre Blicke alle auf John und Rodney, die sich gerade leidenschaftlich küssten. 

"What the fuck ...", erklang Liz leiser Kommentar, fassungslos auf ihre beiden besten Freunde starrend, die sie eigentlich als Hetero eingestuft hatte. 

Doch mit diesem Satz wandten sich alle Blicke, außer von John und Rodney natürlich, ihr zu. Liz, Miss Perfekt, hatte wirklich geflucht und sogar das böse F-Wort genutzt und dies dann noch mit so einer fassungslosen Miene, in der man jedoch auch ein ganz kleines bisschen Faszination entdecken konnte als sie zusah wie ihre Freunde sich beinahe verschlangen. 

Sie alle hatten sich eben beinahe am liebsten umgebracht, aber jetzt, wo sich all ihre Blicke trafen, waren sie genauso hilflos es aufzuhalten. 

Hilflos fingen sie alle haltlos an zu kichern. Sekunden später beteiligte sich auch Liz an ihrem Gelächter, während die beiden küssenden Jungs immer noch nichts von der Außenwelt mitbekamen. 

Erst nach einigen Minuten hatten sich alle wieder beruhigt und nach und nach blickten sie sich alle leicht verschämt an, bevor Daniel das aussprach was sie alle wohl dachten. 

"Nun ... ich denke ... wir bereuen alle was hier passiert ist ..." 

Nickend stimmte Janet zu, bevor sie weiter sprach. 

"Aber ich denke ... es war wohl nötig, oder?"

Sie sprach alle in der Gruppe an, doch ansahen tat sie nur Jack. Dieser schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, bevor er sie wieder öffnete und Janet mit einem Lächeln ansah. 

"Nun ... zumindest warst du wirklich eine perfekte erste Freundin", sagte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln, bevor er sich mit einer Hand durch sein sowieso schon wuscheliges Haar fuhr. 

"Und du warst ein ebenso perfekter Freund, Jack", erwiderte Janet leise und drückte ihm schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie wieder zu Sam trat und mit einem leicht verschämten Blick ins Gesicht der Blondine deren Hand nahm. 

Diese erwiderte diese simple Geste mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, bevor sie sich an Liz wandte. 

"Es tut mir leid was ich gesagt habe. Natürlich hast du deine Noten nicht durch Sex erlangt ... und ... wenn du ihn wirklich so gern hast, werde ich auch nicht mehr versuchen ihn so oft in seinem Unterricht zu blamieren ..." 

Dankbar nickend und leicht lächelnd, nahm das andere Mädchen die Entschuldigung an, bevor ihr Blick über ihre Freunde schweifte. 

Sie alle standen pärchenweise da. 

John und Rodney, die anscheinend immer noch keine Luft brauchten.  
Sam und Janet händchenhaltend und sich verschämt anlächelnd.  
Jack und Daniel, die sich nicht berührten, aber so dicht standen, dass man kaum den einen Körper vom anderen unterscheiden konnte. 

So was wollte sie auch.  
Sie wollte auch so offen ihre Liebe zeigen.  
Seufzend schloss sie für einen Moment die Augen, bevor sie sie auch gleich wieder öffnete. 

"Nun, ich denke, ich muss jetzt wirklich was erledigen, denn ... auch mir hat dieser Streit einiges klar gemacht ... Wollen wir uns vielleicht morgen im P3 treffen? So um 6?"

Fragend sah sie die anderen an und als diese nur nickten, drehte sie sich schnell um und rannte in Richtung Schule. 

Inzwischen hatten aber auch die beiden Jungs gemerkt, dass etwas nicht mehr so wie vorher war. Leise keuchend lösten sie sich voneinander, doch sie waren immer noch ineinander versunken. Zärtlich streichelte John mit seiner Hand über Rodneys Gesicht. 

"Es tut mir leid, Mer. Sollte ich jemals wieder so dumm sein, gebe ich dir hiermit die Erlaubnis mich zu treten. Machst du das?" 

"Mit Freuden", war die Antwort des anderen Jungen, bevor er sich vorsichtig aus der Umarmung seines Freundes löste um den Rest ihrer Clique anzusehen. 

"Nun ... ich denke ..." 

Wortlos sah er von John zu den anderen.  
Er suchte nach Worten, doch fand keine.  
Doch wie schon so oft, half ihn Daniel aus der Patsche. 

"Wir treffen uns morgen um 6 im P3. Heute Abend müssen wir wohl alle erst einmal darüber nachdenken, was wir alle gesagt und gehört haben ... außerdem bin ich sicher, dass ihr beiden auch einiges aufzuholen habt." 

Verschmitzt zwinkerte er seinem Freund zu, der mit einem arroganten "Natürlich. Das passt uns beiden perfekt." antwortete. 

Sein dankbares Lächeln strafte seinem Tonfall jedoch Lügen und ohne auf die anderen weiter zu achten, nahm er Johns Hand in die seine und zog ihn mit sich fort. 

Mit einem simplen "Bis morgen!" war das Paar verschwunden, vier Jugendliche zurücklassen, die sich leicht nervös ansahen. Räuspernd brach diesmal Sam als erste die Stille.

"Nun ... ich denke, Janet und ich müssen auch einiges besprechen, wenn dies okay ist." 

Bittend sah sie ihren besten Freund an, doch dieser wich ihrem Blick aus.  
Dafür trat nun Daniel vor Jack. 

In ruhigem Tonfall sagte er: "Ja, das wäre wohl das Beste." 

Er lächelte die beiden Mädchen an, doch es war angespannt.  
Genauso wie der Körper hinter ihm. 

Mit einem letzten forschenden Blick auf die beiden, verschwanden aber nun auch Sam und Janet von dem Ort des Geschehens. 

Sie hielten immer noch Händchen, doch beide wichen dem Blick der anderen aus.  
Genauso wie es auch Jack und Daniel taten. 

Erst Jacks Räuspern brach die unangenehme Stille. 

"Meine Eltern ... sie sind nicht da ... hast du vielleicht Lust mitzukommen? Wir könnten mein neues Wii-Spiel testen."

Er wagte es nicht seinen besten Freund, wenn Daniel dies überhaupt noch war, anzusehen, doch nichtsdestotrotz konnte er sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen als er dessen Okay hörte. 

Viel wurde in der letzten Stunde gesagt, doch aus irgendeinem Grund wusste Jack, dass sie alle dies als Freunde überstehen würden und ... ohne, dass er es ahnen konnte, hatte ein jeder in der Clique das gleiche Gefühl, denn manchmal ... manchmal braucht es nur ein Gewitter um die Schönheit der Natur wieder zu sehen.

Ende Kapitel 30

**A/N: **Der Name "Braddock" ist aus dem Film "Die Reifeprüfung", wo eben dieser Charaktere eine Affäre mit jemanden sehr viel älteres hat.


	32. Kapitel 31

**Wortanzahl:** 2060 Wörter

**Kapitel 31**

„Hast du noch Lust mit zu mir zu kommen?", fragte Sam leise und durchbrach nun endlich die angespannte Stille zwischen ihnen. Auch wenn sie noch immer Händchen hielten und Janet nicht mehr mit Jack zusammen war, war ihr das doch unangenehm. Sie hatten noch kein Wort über das Gesagte verloren und Sam war eigentlich auch nicht sehr scharf darauf.

„Sehr gerne.", sagte Janet mit einem breiten, aber auch erleichtertem Lächeln im Gesicht. 

Schweigend gingen sie die Straße entlang bis sie vor Sams Haus stehen blieben. Während der ganzen Zeit hatte Janet ihr beruhigend mit dem Daumen über ihre Hand gestrichen. Nur um zu zeigen, dass sie für alles, was nun kam, bereit war. Solange sie bei ihr war. 

Sam öffnete die Haustür und zog Janet langsam mit sich. Sie gingen durch den Flur, der nun genauso aufgeräumt wie der Rest des Hauses war, nach oben und betraten Sams Zimmer. Eigentlich hätten sie auch unten bleiben können, doch in ihrem Zimmer fühlte Sam sich am wohlsten. 

Janet, die vor Sam das Zimmer betrat, setzte sich auf ihr Bett und schaute zu der Blonden auf, die gerade die Zimmertür schloss. 

"So ...", sagte die Blondine leise, bevor sie sich leise räusperte und Janets Blick auswich. 

Janet klopfte leicht auf den Platz neben sich und schaute sie abwartend an. Zaghaft setzte sich Sam neben ihre ... beste Freundin oder feste Freundin oder einfach nur Bekannte?  
Was zum Teufel war Janet denn nun?  
Hatte diese sich wirklich so einfach von Jack getrennt und dann auch noch gleich angedeutet, dass sie mit Sam zusammen sein wollte?  
Und konnte Sam dies wirklich tun?  
Sie wollte so gerne mit der Rothaarigen zusammen sein, aber ... sie war die Ex ihres besten Freundes!  
Und ... es ließ sich leider nicht leugnen, dass sie anscheinend Schuld an der Trennung war. 

„Hör auf zu denken Sam.", ermahnte Janet sie leise und nahm deren Hand in ihre. Zärtlich strich sie immer und immer wieder über den Handrücken. 

„Es ist alles in Ordnung … Was ist denn so anders als vorher zwischen uns? Wir waren doch in letzter Zeit nur noch zusammen und haben mehr als nur beieinander gesessen … ist es das, was dir Sorge bereitet?"

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste ganz einfach nicht, wie sie Janet ihre Sorgen erklären sollte, denn irgendwie waren sie ja unbegründet. Jack war nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen und Janet hatte offensichtlich ein großes Interesse an ihr.

„Sam …", kam es sehr leise von Janet, die versuchte wieder Sams Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

„Sag schon was dich stört. Oder habe ich was falsch verstanden … willst du nicht mit mir zusammen sein?"

Geistesabwesend schüttelte sie den Kopf, woraufhin Janet ihre Hand ruckartig aus Sams zog.

„Nein, Janet. So meinte ich das nicht. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein aber … aber ich weiß auch nicht." ... und Gott hörte sich ihre 'Begründung' lahm an, was sie auch selber merkte.  
Doch was sollte sie auch anderes sagen ?  
Sie konnte ihre Gedanken selbst nicht richtig verstehen.

Nervös leckte sie sich über ihre Lippe, doch kaum war ihr Mund wieder geschlossen, lag auf einmal ein anderer auf ihm. Überrascht versteifte sich ihr Körper doch schon Sekunden später entspannte sie sich und erwiderte zärtlich den Druck der Lippen. 

Der Kontakt dauerte jedoch nur einige Augenblicke an, bevor Janet wieder von ihr abrückte. Ohne, dass sie es gemerkt hatte, hatte Sam während dieses kurzen, aber doch so ... sie wusste gar nicht wie sie ihn beschreiben sollte ... sinnlich, romantisch, wundervoll ... so viele Worte beschrieben diesen Kuss, doch am Ende war er einfach nur perfekt und während dieses kurzen, aber perfekten Kusses hatte sie ihre Augen geschlossen, welche sie nun wieder öffnete. 

Überrascht blickte sie die Rothaarige an, die sie mit einem leichten Lächeln anblickte, bevor sie leise fragte. 

"Hat sich das falsch angefühlt?"

Sam konnte nur den Kopf schütteln und dies schien auch die richtige Reaktion zu sein, denn Janets Lächeln wurde noch breiter. 

Ihre Stimme blieb jedoch ruhig als sie weiter sprach: "Warum wehrst du dich dann? Warum wehrst du dich gegen etwas, dass sich so richtig anfühlt?"

Janet hatte so Recht, doch das Leben war nicht so einfach.  
Wusste die ältere dies nicht?  
Musste Sam wirklich die Realistin bei Ihnen beiden sein?  
Sie wollte ihr zustimmen, aber es war ihr nicht möglich.

"Und was ist mit Jack? Er ist mein bester Freund und ... ich bin Schuld, dass du dich von ihm getrennt hast."

Sam hatte jede Reaktion von Janet erwartet, aber nicht diese. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass das andere Mädchen auf einmal anfängt leicht zu kichern. 

"Jack? Sam, siehst du es denn nicht? Das mit mir und Jack hat sich nie so ... richtig angefühlt! Gestern ... wir hatten gestern eine Verabredung und ... wir wollten miteinander schlafen, aber wir haben beide gemerkt, dass es einfach nicht ... passt. Verstehst du?"

Erwartungsvoll sah die Rothaarige Sam an, hoffend und betend, dass deren Reaktion genauso ausfallen würde wie sie es sich erhoffte.  
Sam sah sie jedoch nur mit leicht geöffnetem Mund.

„Du meinst … aber warum … warum warst du dann mit ihm zusammen?", fragte sie stotternd.

Janet zuckte nur mit den Schultern und rutschte ein kleines Stück weiter zu Sam rüber. 

„Ich weiß auch nicht … vielleicht weil es von einem erwartet wird. Quarterback und Cheerleader. Das passt. Aber ich wollte eigentlich nie ihn. DU hast mich von Anfang an viel mehr interessiert."

Sam überdachte ihre Antwort kurz, ehe sie zu dem kam, was sie schon die ganze Zeit über beschäftigte. 

„Aber du stehst doch auf JUNGS!"

Verdattert blickte Janet bei dieser Aussage Sam an, bevor sie mit einem ebenso verblüfften Tonfall fragte: "Wo hast du denn das gehört?"

„Na du und Jack und … na ja … da dachte ich, du bist hetero!", rechtfertigte sich Sam händeringend.

Janet fing leise an zu lachen und beugte sich dabei immer weiter zu Sam rüber.

„So hetero wie du es bist? Du und deine Eskapaden?", fragte sie süßlich.

Bei dem letzten Satz schreckte Sam hoch und dadurch kamen sich ihre Gesichter noch etwas näher.

„Meine Eskapaden? Es waren nur zwei oder drei Mädchen, die ich geküsst habe. Mehr nicht. Und vielleicht auch ein wenig Rumgefummel aber das war's auch schon.", beteuerte sie hastig.

„Sicher.", sagte Janet leise und überbrückte das kurze Stück zwischen ihnen.

Zärtlich legte sie ihre Lippen auf Sams und dieses Mal verspannte diese sich nicht.  
Eher das Gegenteil war der Fall.  
Sie erwiderte den Kuss genauso hungrig wie Janet.  
Langsam ließ Sam sich nach hinten fallen und zog dabei die Brünette mit sich.  
Diese legte sich halb auf sie und trennte, als die Luft knapp wurde, sich wieder aus dem Kuss. 

„Und … ist das nun in Ordnung?", fragte Janet leise und strich ihr dabei langsam über die Wange.

Sekundenlang starrte sie sich nur an.  
Sam sah hoch zu Janet und Janet sah zu herunter auf Sam, doch dann ... dann breitete sich auf Sams Gesicht ein Lächeln aus.  
So schön wie Janet es noch nie gesehen hatte und so wundervoll, dass sie es immer wieder sehen wollte und dies würde sie.  
Das schwor sie sich und um dies in die Tat umzusetzen, senkte sie ihre Lippen wieder auf Sam als diese genickt hatte als Antwort.

Nach endlosen Sekunden lösten sich die beide wieder voneinander und Janet kuschelte sich an Sams linke Seite.

„Weißt du … so ist es sehr viel besser.", hauchte sie der Blonden leise ins Ohr.

Sam, die selig vor sich hin lächelte, strich ihr zärtlich durchs Haar.

„Ich kann noch immer nicht glaube, dass Liz etwas mit unserem Mathelehrer angefangen hat. Ich meine LIZ! Die Streberin und die, die immer die Regeln befolgt."

Janet konnte sich ein leichtes Kichern nicht verkneifen.

„Ach und was bist du dann? Keine Streberin?"

"Pah! Ich bin keine Streberin!", verteidigte sich Sam schnell, doch trotz ihres empörten Tonfalls konnte sie sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Doch schnell wurde es wieder mit einem Stirnrunzeln ersetzt.

"Aber ernsthaft ... ich mache mir Sorgen um Liz. Wenn die Sache mit ihm herauskommt, wird nicht nur er zur Verantwortung gezogen. Auch ihre Zukunft könnte dadurch zerstört werden."

Janet hob leicht ihren Kopf um Sam ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

„Sicher, ich mache mir auch Sorgen. Aber … wenn es bisher niemand mitbekommen hat … und wir machen ja bald unseren Abschluss und wenn die Sache wirklich so ernst ist, wie sie sagt, dann wäre es eh nicht so schlimm.", meinte sie nachdenklich.

"Nun, zumindest erklärt dies warum sie so viel Zeit auf ihre Schülersprecherpflichten einsetzt ...", versuchte Sam sich selbst jetzt jedoch wieder von diesem ernsten Thema oder eher die Folgen von diesem abzulenken.

In diesem Moment wollte sie sich keine Sorgen machen, aber unweigerlich streifte sie mit ihren Gedanken einen anderen Bereich des Streites, der sie nicht so einfach los ließ. 

"Ich hoffe jedoch, dass John und Rodney nun wirklich alle ihre Streitigkeiten aus dem Weg räumen." 

Janet konnte sich ganz einfach ein schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. 

„So wie die beiden sich fast verschlungen haben? Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen. Die kriegen das schon hin. Wir haben es doch schließlich auch geschafft."

Sie hauchten einen Kuss auf Sams Schulter und lehnte sich dann weiter an sie.  
Doch diese konnte nicht anders als sich leicht zurückzuzucken, als sie fast unhörbar murmelte. 

"Ja, auf Kosten von Jack." 

Sie konnte in diesem Moment Janet nicht ansehen. Zu sehr erinnerte sie deren Anblick daran, dass sie ihre Gefühle über die ihres besten Freundes gestellt hatte.  
Doch Janet hatte, schon kurz bevor Sam etwas gesagt hatte, deren Stimmungsumschwung bemerkt.  
Sie drehte sich auf den Bauch und zog sich ein Stück weiter nach oben.  
Sodass ihre Gesichter auf einer Höhe waren.  
Janet hauchte ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen. 

„Sam, ich bitte dich … macht dir bitte keine weiteren Gedanken darum. Ich bin hier bei dir und nicht bei Jack. Ich WILL hier sein und zwar mit dir und nur mit dir. Bitte versteh das doch endlich." 

"Okay, okay, du hast mich überzeugt", beruhigte die Blondine ihre Freundin mit einem leichten Kuss, bevor sie weiter sprach.

"Nur, du musst das verstehen. Als ich ... mich so abgekapselt habe, konnte ich doch nicht anders als meine Freunde zu beobachten und zu sehen wie meine Clique immer weiter auseinander fällt und ich wollte unbedingt helfen, aber gleichzeitig auch nicht und ich wusste auch gar nicht wie und ja, selbst jetzt weiß ich das nicht ..."

Am Ende wurde ihre Stimme immer leiser bis sie vollkommen verstummte und sie still auf ihre Hände blickte. Janet nahm Sams leicht bebende Hände in ihre und drückte sie sanft.

„Es ist doch alles gut gegangen. Ihr … wir haben uns endlich mal ausgesprochen und haben das gesagt, was uns beschäftigt. Das kann nur positiv sein. Für uns alle. Und wenn jeder erstmal mit sich und seinen Problemen fertig geworden ist, kümmern wir uns um die anderen. Der Zusammenhalt kommt dann von ganz allein.", sagte sie beschwichtigend.

„Ach und bevor ich es vergesse … Wann fängst du eigentlich wieder im P3 an ? Ich will dich unbedingt mal in dem Arbeitsoutfit sehen."

Spielerisch schlug Sam ihrer Freundin auf den Arm, bevor sie murmelte: "Gott, du denkst wirklich nur an das Eine, oder?"

Eigentlich wollte sie es so leise sagen, dass Janet es nicht hörte, aber sie tat es trotzdem und konnte sich ein kokettes: "Natürlich, ich bin schließlich ein gesunder Teenager.", nicht verkneifen, bevor sie Sam für einen weiteren, leidenschaftlichen Kuss an sich zog. Nach Atem ringend löste sich Sam langsam von Janet und blickte diese leicht verträumt an.

„Wir sollten wirklich was anderes tun oder das hier endet im Bett."

Janet fing an zu lachen und gab ihr schnell einen Kuss auf die leicht geöffneten Lippen.

„Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist. Wir liegen schon in deinem Bett … aber wenn du unbedingt was unternehmen willst …"

Mit diesem Satz war sie aufgesprungen und zog nun Sam ebenfalls aus dem Bett. Mit Sam im Schlepptau ging sie zügig nach unten bis sie zur Haustür ankam und sie von Sam gestoppt wurde.

„Nicht so stürmisch. Wo wollen wir denn hin?"

Janet drehte sich um und zwinkerte ihr keck zu. 

„Das werde ich dir sagen wenn wir da sind. Dir wird es gefallen. Das verspreche ich dir.", versicherte sie Sam und öffnete die Haustür. 

Und wie Sam das gefallen würde …

Ende Kapitel 31


	33. Kapitel 32

**Wortanzahl:** 2060 Wörter

**Kapitel 32**

„Sooo …", sagte Sam lang gezogen als sie hinüber zu Janet sah, die auf dem Fahrersitz saß und sich gerade abschnallte.

Mit erhobener Augenbraue wandte sich diese mit ihrem Oberkörper zu ihr. 

"Was so?"

"Nun … du hast mich, ohne zu sagen was du vorhast, zu diesem abgeltenden Ort gefahren, der nebenbei den Namen Knutschvillage trägt."

"Ich wollte eben ein wenig die Sterne beobachten und von hier aus hat man einen sehr guten Blick auf den Himmel.", sagte Janet schlicht und lehnte sich dabei wieder in ihren Sitz zurück.

"Nun … das können wir wirklich aber wenn wir schon an so einem Ort sind …"

Und bei diesen Worten schnallte sie sich ab.

"Können wir ihm auch alle Ehre machen."

Und mit diesen Worten war sie auf einmal auf Janets Schoss. Ohne dass sie reagierte, drückte Sam ihren Mund auf diesen, der sie so oft lockte. 

Für ein paar Sekunden genoss sie nur diese sanften Lippen auf ihren aber bald war es nicht mehr genug. Vorwitzig fuhr sie mit ihrer Zungenspitze die Konturen von diesen rosigen Lippen nach und schmeckte den Kirsch-Lipgloss, den Janet als einziges Make-up trug. 

Immer wieder drang ihre Zunge vor bis ihre Geliebte kapitulierte und ihren Mund für sie öffnete. Ohne es zu merken, bewegte die jüngere ihre Hüften im Takt ihrer Zunge. Rieb ihr Becken gegen das ihrer Geliebten. Drückte ihren Busen gegen den der Rothaarigen und genoss es diesen wunderbaren Körper an ihrem zu spüren. 

Seufzend lösten sie sich nach einigen Minuten und sahen atemlos in die Augen des anderen, bevor Sam die Stille durchbrach. 

"Und? Gefällt dir meine Idee wie wir Zeit miteinander verbringen können?", fragte sie mit einem lasziven Grinsen.

Auflachend konnte Janet nur nicken, währen die ihre Geliebte für einen weiteren Kuss an sich zog und ohne das Sam es richtig registrierte, lagen auf einmal Janets Hände auf ihren nackten Oberschenkeln, die ihr kurzen Rock so verlockend präsentierte. 

Immer höher und höher streichelte diese kleinen Hände, genossen das Gefühl der sanften Haut unter ihnen und … überwanden endlich das Hindernis Rock. Leicht überrascht riss Sam sich los und stoppte damit Janets wandernde Finger. 

"Was?", fragte Sams leicht überraschte Stimme, doch schnell unterbrach ihre Freundin sie.

"Tut mir leid. Ich dachte … Ich wollte …", stotterte sie rotwerdend und löste nun komplett ihre Finger vom Körper der Blondine.

Ihre Finger waren gerade erst ein paar Zentimeter entfernt als sie schon wieder auf diesen verlockenden Körper lagen, dort festgehalten von warmen Händen.

"Das ist es auch … Ich war nur überrascht.", erklang die beruhigende Stimme von Sam.

Immer noch unsicher sah Janet in Sams blaue Augen als würde sie dort nach einer Bestätigung suchen, doch finden tat sie diese durch das Lächeln von Sam. Verschmitzt verzogen sich die Lippen des jüngeren Mädchens und mit koketter Stimme sagte sie. 

"Was glaubst du denn warum ich einen Rock trage? Ich hätte nur gedacht, dass ich die Verführerin spielen muss aber so finde ich es sogar … noch besser."

Nach diesen letzten Worten zeigte sie, wie viel besser es ihr gefiel. Hungrig drückte sie ihren Mund wieder auf Janets und nun mutiger, fuhr sie mit ihren Händen unter Janets dunkelblauem T-Shirt.

Zarte, weiche Haut, gespannt über Muskeln, die Kraft und Stärke verrieten, fanden Sams Hände. Erst langsam aber dann immer schneller wanderten sie über die Haut und erkundeten diesen Körper, der sie schon so lange lockte.  
Doch es war nicht genug.  
Janet bekam nicht genug von Sam und diese nicht von ihr. 

Wie auf ein geheimes Kommando lösten sie widerwillig ihren Kuss, griffen die Säume ihrer T-Shirts und zogen sie sich mit einem Ruck vom Körper. Ohne weiter darauf zu achten, ließen sie diese achtlos fallen, während ihre Blicke über den Körper des anderen glitten. 

Schwer atmend betrachteten sie sich gegenseitig. Sam mit ihrem schwarzen Sport-BH, in ihrem Jeansrock, der inzwischen mehr ein Gürtel war, weil er so hoch gerutscht war, saß mit gespreizten Beinen auf Janets Beinen. 

Ihr kurzes, blondes Haar war zerwühlt von Händen, ihre Lippen rot und glänzend durch den Lipgloss ihrer Geliebten und ihre Wangen waren gerötet vor Leidenschaft. 

Doch das wunderschönste für Janet waren Sams blaue Augen, die funkelten wie ein Sternenhimmel und egal wie kitschig dieser Vergleich war … nichts passte besser um ihre eigene, persönliche Physikgöttin zu beschreiben. 

Dieselben Gedanken gingen auch dieser durch den Kopf als sie Janets, nun halbnackten, Körper in sich aufnahm. 

Jeder Zentimeter, jedes Stück freie Haut wurde von ihr betrachtet und nie hatte sie ein kleines Stückchen roter Spitze und Stoff so verflucht.  
Sie wollte mehr sehen.  
Sie wollte vollends den Anblick genießen, der jetzt nur noch ihr gehörte.  
Nur noch sie würde sie ihre persönliche Dana Scully jetzt noch so sehen.  
Nur sie allein durfte jetzt noch diese Haare so verwuscheln, die Lippen rot küssen und von jeglicher Schminke befreien und hoffentlich … würde nur noch sie von Janet so angesehen werden. 

Jetzt, morgen, in einem Jahr und für den Rest ihres Lebens.  
Sie hatte nie an solche Dinge geglaubt wie `für immer ewig´, aber mit Janet … mit ihr wollte sie diese Märchenvorstellung wahr machen und ihr eigenes, persönliches Sam-Janet-Märchen erleben. 

Überwältig von ihren Gefühlen konnte sie nicht anders als sich vorzubeugen und die Lippen ihrer Geliebten wieder gefangen zu nehmen, doch diese schien die gleiche Idee gehabt zu haben, da sich ihre Lippen auf halbem Wege trafen. 

Erst langsam aber dann immer schneller kämpften ihre Zungen um die Vorherrschaft, doch während Sams vollständige Aufmerksamkeit auf die Zunge ihrer Geliebten und dem Gefühl, dass sie ihr bescherte, gerichtete war, zeigte Janet die Erfahrung des Alters. 

Genauso wie ihre blonde Gespielin hatte sie zuerst ihre Arme um den Hals und die Schultern dieser geschlungen, doch als der Kuss immer drängender wurde und immer mehr Hitze in ihre Mitte aufwallte … konnte sie nicht anders. Mit einem schnellen Handgriff löste sie den BH-Verschluss von Sam und ließ langsam die Träger ihre Arme hinunter gleiten bis auch dieses Kleidungsstück auch auf dem Boden des Wagens wieder fand. 

Vorsichtig lösten sie sich aus ihrem Kuss. 

Janet blickte wie gebannt auf Sams Brüste, die sich durch ihr schnelles Atmen hoben und senkten. Langsam glitt ihr Blick weiter nach oben bis sie sich wieder in die Augen sahen. 

Leicht erstaunt blickte sie erst Janet an und dann an sich herunter bevor sie wieder ihren Blick hob. 

Mit leicht erhobener Augenbraue fragte sie. 

"Ich schätze mal du findest Sport-BH's wohl nicht so toll." 

Grinsend konnte die Rothaarige nur nicken und ihren Mund wieder auf Sams drücken, doch vorher sagte sie noch lasziv. 

"Nur, wenn sie mir den Blick versperren." 

Danach war ihr Mund wieder beschäftigt. Doch auch ihre Hände waren nicht untätig. 

Erst vorsichtig aber dann immer mutiger, erfühlte sie Sams Brüste bis sie diese fast schmerzhaft knetete und in die Brustwarzen kniff. 

Halb vor Schmerzen und halb vor Lust bog Sam ihren Rücken durch, ihre Brüste noch mehr in Janets Richtung drückend. 

Hilflos diesem Bild, das ihr geboten wurde, zu widerstehen, nahm sie Sams linke Brustwarze in den Mund. Ohne lange zu zögern, umspielte sie mit ihrer Zunge den Warzenhof, leckte an ihr bis sie sich noch weiter zusammenzog und biss dann hinein. 

Besser als der Gesang von Engeln klang Sams Stöhnen an ihre Ohren und sie belohnte Sam indem sie der anderen Brustwarze die gleiche Bandlung zukommen ließ, wahrend ihre eine Hand die zurückgelassene wieder leicht knetete. 

Währenddessen war Sam auch nicht untätig gewesen. Berauscht von den Gefühlen, die ihre Geliebte in ihr auslöste, wollte sie ihr das Gleiche zurückgeben. Behindert durch den Sitz war es ihr jedoch unmöglich Janets Spitzen-BH zu lösen, aber auch so konnte sie ihre Hände nicht von ihr lassen. 

Getrennt durch den Stoff massierte sie sanft die Brüste ihrer Freundin, wobei sie jedem kleinen Stöhnen lauschte, den sie ihr entringen konnte. 

Beide atmeten inzwischen schwer als sich ihre Lippen wieder fanden und ihre Oberkörper sich aneinander schmiegten. Fahrig fuhren ihre Hände über den Körper des anderen bis Janets Hände auf einmal ihren Weg unter Sams zusammen geschobenen Rock fanden. 

Ohne zu stoppe glitten ihre Finger immer weiter bis sie den Slip der Blonden erreichten. Immer noch versunken in diesen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, merkte diese das kaum. 

Erst als sie auf einmal spürte wie sich etwas gegen den feuchten Stoff drückte, stoppte sie. Überrascht keuchend riss sie sich los und sah nach unten wo sie Janets Hand unter ihren Rock verschwinden sah. 

Bevor jedoch ein Wort über ihre Lippen gekommen konnte, wurde der Stoff von diesen kleinen Fingern zur Seite geschoben und sie spürte Janets kühle Finger an ihrer erhitzten Mitte.  
Stöhnend und hilflos gegenüber dieser Empfindung lehnte sie sich zurück bis ihr Rücken das Lenkrad berührte und so … Janet auch mehr Spielraum ermöglichte. 

Diese nutze dies auch sofort aus. 

Während ihre Lippen erneut Sams Brüste in Besitz nahmen, fuhr ihr Mittelfinger ihrer rechten Hand immer und immer wieder er Sams erhitztes Geschlecht. 

Lange war dies jedoch auch für Janet nicht mehr genug. Selbst immer mehr Hitze in ihrer Mitte fühlend, wollte sie zumindest ihre Geliebte nicht länger auf die Folter spannen. 

Ihre Lippen von Sams Brustwarze lösend, leckte sie kurz über sie, um nichts vom Geschmack ihrer Blondine zu vergeuden. 

Danach richtete sie sich auf und ihr Blick richtete sich wie von selbst auf ihre Hand, die genau spürte, wie sehr Sam diese Behandlung genoss. 

Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden … drang sie mitten in das heiße Geschlecht der Blonden. 

"Jesus.", entrang es ihr leise als ihr Finger vollkommen von Sams Körper aufgenommen wurde. Wie gebannt sah sie zu wie ihr Finger immer ein- und auftauchte. 

War ihre Geliebte beim ersten Eindringen noch still gewesen, konnte sie sich bald nicht mehr halten. Ohne Anzeichen von Hemmungen bewegte Sam ihr Becken und kam so Janets Bewegungen immer entgegen. 

Hatte ihr Liebesspiel zudem bisher nur vereinzeltes Keuchen und Stöhnen beinhaltet, konnten sich beide nun nicht mehr im Zaum halten. 

Rufe nach "Mehr!", flehendes Betteln und Sätze wie "Gott!" erfühlten die Luft, während Janet nach und nach einen weiteren Finder einführte. 

Es dauerte nicht lange und schon bald waren drei von Janets Fingern in Sams heiße Mitte verschwunden. Immer und immer wieder stieß sie in den willigen Körper ihrer Geliebten, die jeder Bewegung mit ihrem Becken entgegenkam. 

Sie war so kurz davor. 

Stöhnend warf Sam ihren Kopf in den Nacken und wandte sich auf Janets Schoss, doch diese bekam nicht genug von diesem Bild. 

Die Bitten und das Betteln ignorierend, vermied sie eine Berührung von Sams kleinem Knopf. 

Stattdessen spreizte sie weiter ihre Finger, genoss Sams Schluchzen und … führte ohne Probleme einen vierten Finger in das Geschlecht ihrer Geliebten. 

Halb verrückt werdend vor Lust nahm Sams Körper den neuen Eindringling auf und genoss/hasste das Gefühl so ausgefüllt zu sein, ebenso wie sie es halb liebte und halb hasste so kurz davor zu sein und doch nie den kompletten Gipfel der Lust zu erreichen.

Immer schneller bewegten sich die Körper der beiden jungen Frauen und ignorierten alles um sich herum. Die Dunkelheit, das Auto mit den beschlagenen Scheiben oder den Mond, der inzwischen aufgegangen war.  
Alles war egal.  
Nur sie und ihre Lust zählten und endlich … endlich berührte Janet mit ihrem Daumen leicht Sams Klitoris.  
Es war nicht mehr als ein kurzer Strich.  
Eine kurze Berührung.  
Der Druck war nicht viel stärker als der einer Feder.  
Normalerweise hätte Sam dies kaum gespürt, doch in diesem Moment … in diesem Moment war es genug für sie. 

Für eine Sekunde war alles was Sam spürte … nichts … nichts, außer purer Glücksseligkeit.  
Sie bekam nichts mit.  
Weder wie sie Janets Namen rief, noch wie sich ihr Körper um Janets Finger zusammen zog. 

Das erste was sie wieder spürte, war ihr Körper, der an dem ihrer Geliebten lag. Müde blinzelte sie hoch mit ihren Augen, da ihr Kopf auf Janets Schulter lag. Immer noch nach Luft schnappend, brachte sie krächzend heraus. 

"Weißt du … also du darfst gerne wieder so deine Freizeit mit mir verbringen." 

Sie hörte glücklich das Lachen ihrer großen Liebe. 

"Gerne.", erklang die ebenso atemlose Stimme. 

Zärtlich drückte Sam einen Kuss auf das leicht gerötete Gesicht von Janet bevor sie sich wieder gegen das Lenkrad lehnte. 

"Ich denke … jetzt ist es jedoch erstmal Zeit für eine … Revanche.", sagte sie mit einem lasziven Grinsen als sie ihre Hand langsam herunter zu Janets heißem und nassem Geschlecht wandern ließ, dass im Moment noch von ihrer Hose bedeckt war.

Ende Kapitel 32


	34. Kapitel 33

**Wortanzahl:** 2722 Wörter  
_

**Kapitel 33**

„Ha! Wir sind mal nicht die letzten.", sagte Sam triumphierend und grinste dabei Janet breit an.

Diese ließ sich auf den erstbesten Stuhl fallen zwinkerte Sam zu.

„Gehst du hin?", fragte sie drängend.

„Janet, ich habe es dir versprochen … wenn du kurz wartest."

Und damit verwand sie in Richtung Tresen und sprach mit einer, ihr unbekannten, älteren Frau. 

Neugierig sahen die schon am Tisch sitzenden ihr hinterher, nachdem sie Janet mit einem Hallo (Daniel und Liz) oder einem stummen, sehr abgehackten Nicken (Jack) begrüßt hatten.

„Sie will wieder anfangen zu arbeiten?", fragte Daniel erfreut.

Janet nickte und lächelte ebenfalls von einem zum anderen Ohr.

„Oh ja. Sie hat sich erst geweigert aber gestern Abend konnte ich sie dann endlich überzeugen." 

Bevor sie jedoch weiter sprechen konnte, erklang auf einmal ein kleines Schnauben von Jack, der ihrem Blick auswich. 

"Überzeugen. So kann man es natürlich auch nennen." 

Seine Stimme war leise, aber durch das momentane Schweigen am Tisch hörten jeder von ihnen seinen Kommentar. 

Janet runzelte die Stirn und beugte sich weiter vor. 

„Ok. Was ist dein Problem? Sam hat dir nichts getan. Ich kann verstehen, dass du auf mich sauer bist, aber nicht auf sie."

Daniel blickte bei Jacks Kommentar auf und vergewisserte sich, dass Sam noch immer in ihrem Gespräch verwickelt war. Als er sich darüber vergewissert hat, wandte er sich wieder seinen anderen Freunden zu. 

"Beruhigt euch. Beide. Jack, wir haben beide gestern schon über das Thema geredet und Janet ... nachdem was Jack mir erzählt hat ... ich kann verstehen warum er auf euch beide wütend ist. Lasst es erstmal ruhen. Verstanden? Wir sind hier um die Luft zu klären und nicht gleich einen neuen Streit anzufangen, bevor noch nicht mal alle da sind."

„Tut mir leid. Du hast Recht. Dazu sind wir wirklich nicht hier.", entschuldigte Janet sich reumütig.

Daniel lächelte sie dankbar an und blickte dann zu Jack.

„Schon gut. Ich habs verstanden.", sagte er knapp.

Bevor noch irgendjemand etwas erwidern konnte, stand Sam plötzlich wieder an ihrem Tisch und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Ich darf ab Montag wieder anfangen zu arbeiten.", sagte sie freudig und stellte die zwei Kaffeetassen vor sich hin.

"Ich hab's dir ja gesagt."

Mit einem Zwinkern und einen schnellen Händedruck beglückwünschte Janet ihre Freundin, bevor sie die heiße Tasse in ihre Hände nahm und dankbar einen Schluck nahm.

"Mmmm, lecker. Dieses Cafe ist wirklich toll."

Sie hoffte, dass Sam nichts von der immer noch leicht angespannten Stimmung merkte, doch kaum hatte die sich gesetzt, sah sie nervös in die Gesichter der anderen. Bevor sie jedoch eine Frage dazu stellen konnte, wandte sich auf einmal Liz an sie.

"Sag, willst du dann auch wieder in deine Kurse kommen?", fragte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Auf jeden Fall. Das habe ich sehr vermisst.", sagte Sam begeistert und schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln. 

„Das freut mich zu hören. Wir können dich nämlich sehr gut gebrauchen.", sagte nun Daniel und nickend stimmte Liz ihm zu.

„Oh ja. Sie doch immer.", konnte Jack sich den sarkastischen Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

Irritiert blickte Sam ihn an. Doch ehe irgendjemand reagieren konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und John, gefolgt von Rodney, betraten das kleine Cafe.

„Hey Leute.", begrüßte John sie breit grinsend.

Rodney hob zum Gruß nur die Hand, doch er strahlte ebenso eine gewissen Ruhe und Zufriedenheit aus wie John, der sich neben ihn setzte.

„Wie es aussieht, habt ihr euch gestern sehr gut amüsiert.", begrüßte Daniel die beiden breit grinsend und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.

John fing an zu lachen und Rodney tat gespielt beleidigt. Auch die anderen konnten sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Was du nur wieder von uns denkst, Daniel. Man kann nicht immer nur an das Eine denken … obwohl wir es natürlich immer und immer wieder versuchen.", setzte er zwinkernd nach.

Dabei genoss er es sichtlich, wie dieser leicht errötete, doch bevor er Daniels Retourkutsche hören konnte, erklang auf einmal Lizs leicht besorgte Stimme.

"Ihr habt jetzt jedoch wirklich alle Probleme miteinander geklärt, oder? Was war eigentlich genau los, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Kurze Zeit herrschte Stille zwischen allen ehe John nickte.

„Ja wir haben alles geklärt … und … ich habe mich wie ein Arschloch verhalten."

Als Rodney ihn unterbrechen wollte, legte er ihm seine Hand auf dem Arm. 

„Nein, dass ist die Wahrheit und das weißt du auch. Ich wollte nicht zu unserer Beziehung stehen und da Rodney diese Heimlichtuerei nicht mehr ausgehalten hat, hat er mich vor einem Ultimatum gestellt, was ich verstreichen lassen habe."

„Manchmal ist es schwer, sich zu seinen Gefühlen zu bekennen.", meinte Liz daraufhin traurig. Damit hatte sie unwissend die ganze Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Freunde auf sich gelenkt.

„Sag mal … wie geht es nun mit dir und deinem Lehrer weiter?", fragte Janet vorsichtig genau das, was alle dachten.

Liz zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Phillip und ich …"

Doch weiter kam sie nicht.

„Du nennst ihn Phillip?", unterbrach Jack sie erstaunt.

Alle sahen ihn genervt an, doch erst Daniel sprach aus was bei jedem von ihnen im Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Na wie soll sie ihn denn sonst nennen? Herr Mathelehrer?"

"Uh, Lizzy, bist du dann das ungezogene, katholische Schulmädchen?". war Sams leicht augenzwinkernder Kommentar, bevor sie Liz deutete, dass sie weiter sprechen sollte.

Liz atmete einmal tief durch, ehe sie weiter sprach.

„Wir … wir haben uns getrennt. Ich habe eingesehen, dass es nur eine simple Schwärmerei war und dass es nicht wirklich eine Zukunft hatte. Und naja … eigentlich wussten wir eh kaum etwas von einander. Es ging eh immer nur um das Eine."

Still sah sie auf den Tisch und malte ohne zu merken kleine Kreise mit ihrem Zeigefinger darauf. Doch plötzlich lag eine andere Hand auf ihrer. 

Langsam blickte sie hoch und sah direkt in Johns ruhige Augen, die sie besorgt ansahen. 

"Bist du dir sicher? Ich wusste nicht warum, aber die letzten Wochen warst du so glücklich, dass ich glaube jedem von uns aufgefallen ist. Nicht wahr?"

Nach Zustimmung sehend, blickte er hoch und ja, ein jeder der anderen nickte. Selbst Janet, die erst so kurz da war, konnte nicht anders. 

"Ich bin erst seit einigen Wochen hier, aber wenn du zu einem der Meetings gegangen bist, hast du so ein Lächeln getragen ..." 

Als sie stockte, sprach Jack weiter. 

"Bist du dir wirklich sicher? Die Schule ist bald vorbei und danach ... keiner könnte was dagegen sagen." 

Liz war gerührt über die Anteilnahme ihrer Freunde, doch ihre Entscheidung stand fest. Als sie gesehen hatte, wie viel Rodney und John miteinander teilen konnten, da wurde ihr klar, dass sie dies ganz einfach nicht mit ihm konnte. Selbst Sam und Janet wussten mehr voneinander und hatten, wenn auch manchmal nicht sichtbar, mehr miteinander gemein als sie und Phillip. 

„Ja. Meine Entscheidung steht fest. Es ist besser so. Für uns beide." 

„Wenn du was brauchst … egal was und wenn es nur jemand ist, der dir zuhört … dann zögere nicht mich anzurufen.", sagte Sam ruhig und ergriff ihre Hand.

Liz schenkte ihr ein dankbares Lächeln. 

„Danke, Sam. Das weiß ich sehr zu schätzen." 

„Machst du nun schon andere Frauen in meinem Beisein an? Genüge ich dir schon nicht mehr?", fragte Janet sie gespielt beleidigt und rückte nur minimal von ihr ab. Sam beugte sich jedoch zu ihr hinüber und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Du bist die Einzige.", beteuerte sie aufrichtig.

„Seit ihr jetzt mal bald fertig?", unterbrach Jack sie leise knurrend.

Janet drückte Sam ein Stück von sich und schaute ihn mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Ich wiederhole mich nicht sehr gerne aber da du es bist … Was ist dein Problem?"

„Was mein Problem ist?", sagte Jack leise und ruhig. Man sah ihm jedoch an, dass es ihm sehr viel mühe kostete seine Stimmte ruhig zu halten.

„Du knutscht mit ihr rum und das nur einen Tag nachdem wir uns getrennt haben. Und du warst meine Freundin! Schön wenn es dir nichts mehr bedeutet aber dir Sam … ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so was tun würdest."

Sam zuckte unter seinen Worten zusammen und blickte mit leicht wässrigen Augen auf die Tischplatte. Jacks Wut und Ärger und auch Traurigkeit schlug bei ihr ein wie eine Bombe.

„Nun hör aber auf. Sie hat überhaupt nichts falsch gemacht.", sagte Janet aufgebracht.

Die anderen schwiegen betreten, denn bei diesem Streit wollte sich wirklich keiner einmischen.

„Kann sie nicht für sich allein antworten? Oder geht das auch schon nicht mehr.", fragte er wütend und blickte zu Sam hinüber, die noch immer nicht aufsah.

„Ich wollte das nicht, Jack. Nie. Ich mochte Janet von Anfang an mehr als ich hätte sollen. Doch sie war deine Freundin und sie war also tabu für mich und alle anderen. Erst nach dem Krankenhausaufenthalt … da konnte ich nicht mehr. Ich konnte Janet nicht mehr aus dem Weg gehen und ohne das ich es merkte … war sie mehr. Doch ich wollte nie … niemals, dass ihr euch deswegen trennt. Ich fühle mich schon schlimm genug und ohne Janets Zutun … wäre ich auch nicht mit ihr zusammen.", sagte sie leise, noch immer an die Tischplatte gewannt. 

Nachdem sie fertig war, sagte niemand auch nur ein Wort.

„Ich … also …", fing Jack an zu stottern.

Doch als ihm auffiel, dass er nicht wusste, was er sagen wollte, schloss er wieder seinen Mund. Janet hatte Sams Hand in ihre genommen und zog mit ihrem anderen Arm Sam an sich. Diese hieß die tröstende Umarmung mehr als Willkommen und eine einsame Träne rann ihr übers Gesicht. 

Als Jack dies sah, wurde ihm klar, dass er ein wenig zu hart mit ihr umgesprungen war. Auch wenn sie ihn verletzt hatte. Letzten Endes war es doch Janet gewesen, die Schluss gemacht hatte und nicht Sam. 

„Sam, es tut mir leid. Ich war ein wenig zu hart zu dir. Auch wenn du mir damit wehgetan hast, kann ich dir das nicht verbieten. Wie auch? Janet ist glücklicher mit dir und na ja … bei uns hat's eben nicht geklappt."

Seine Stimme war etwas bitter, doch sein schiefes Lächeln zeigte Sam, dass Jack ihr zwar noch nicht ganz verziehen hatte, aber auf den Weg dahin war.

„Danke.", sagte Janet leise und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln.

Sam nickte ihm zu und dieses Nicken sagte für sie beide mehr als tausend Worte. Ohne, dass sie es ändern konnten oder wollten, legte sich über die Gruppe Schweigen als jeder von ihnen über das eben gesagte und erlebte nachdachte. 

Still rührten sie in ihren Getränken um und genossen ihren Kuchen, während sie alle vorsichtig die Blicke der anderen erwiderte. 

Es war noch nicht so wie es einmal war, aber es war ein Anfang. 

Doch bevor dies wirklich möglich war, musste das letzte Problem aus dem Weg geräumt werden und da die beiden betroffenen nicht selbst darüber sprechen wollten, beschloss Rodney den Stier bei dem Hörnen zu packen.

"Also ... was ist nun mit dir und Daniel, Jack?"

Daniel lief, wie auf Kommando, rot an und senkte wieder den Blick auf seine Hände. Jack blickte ihn einfach nur mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an.

„Was?", rief er aus und musterte reihum die Gesichter seiner Freunde.

Das konnten sie doch nicht ernst meinen. 

Die erste, die sah, was nun kommen würde, war Liz.

„Ok Leute. Es war schön heute. Aber ich muss los. Bye."

Und schon war sie verschwunden. Auch Janet und Sam verabschiedeten sich schnell. Ein sehr peinliches und beinahe in einem Streit ausarteten Gespräch am Abend war genug. Darum waren auch sie nach einem kurzen Bye weg, sodass nur noch ein paar Dollar da waren wo sie eben noch waren. 

So blieben nur noch die vier Jungs übrig. 

„Da wir nun unter uns sind … also … ihr beiden. Was läuft zwischen euch?", fragte Rodney abermals.

„Es gibt kein `uns´. Jedenfalls nicht so wie ihr es ausdrückt.", sagte Jack noch immer leicht verstört.

John runzelte skeptisch die Stirn.

„Das sieht aber der Rest der Welt anders. Einschließlich Daniel.", meinte er daraufhin knapp.

Dieser traute sich noch immer nicht Jack anzusehen.

„Daniel?", fragte Jack nun mehr als nur durchdringend und wartete auf eine Antwort.

Bevor dieser jedoch was sagen konnte, war auf einmal Johns verblüffte Stimme zu hören. "Habt ihr gestern nicht darüber geredet ?"

„Wie es aussieht wohl nicht.", meinte Jack daraufhin nur trocken und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Ruhig blickte er seine Freunde an, doch während John und Rodney seinen Blick erwiderten, wich Daniel ihm aus.

Doch Jack hatte endgültig genug und ließ seine Arme wieder sinken, bevor er leise seufzend mit seiner Hand durchs Haar fuhr. Danach wandte er sich Daniel zu, ihn regelrecht mit seinem Blick fixierend als er leise sagte: "Ich denke mal, du hast gestern gelogen, oder?"

„Na ja … ein wenig vielleicht.", nuschelte Daniel leise und schaute nun endlich auf.

„Ein wenig?", wiederholte er skeptisch.

"Was ist für dich ein wenig?"

Schweigend sahen John und Rodney zu wie ihre beiden Freunde ein Thema besprachen, dass sie auch schon öfter besprochen hatten. Auch, wenn es bisher nicht so gut lief, waren sie sich beide sicher, dass mit einem Schubs in die richtige Richtung auch diese beide ihr Glück finden würden.  
Selbst, wenn es im Moment nicht so aussah.

Jetzt, wo Daniel wieder auf seinen Schoß starrte, und Jack ihn mit einem harten Gesichtsausdruck musterte.

„Daniel, was ist für dich ein wenig?", fragt er nun noch einmal.

Diesmal jedoch etwas drängender. Doch immer noch weigerte sich Daniel ihn anzusehen. Jack hatte jedoch genug. Bestimmt griff er mit seiner Hand das Kinn seines besten Freundes und hob es hoch, bis er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. 

"Daniel, was ist ein wenig?"

Seine Stimme war leise, doch jeder der Drei konnte sie klar und deutlich hören, ebenso wie jeder sah wie Daniel schwer schluckte.

„Ich liebe dich und es war gelogen, als ich sagte, dass es nur freundschaftliche Liebe sei.", sagte er schnell und wartete auf eine Reaktion.

Fassungslos starrt Jack ihn an. Er hatte diese Antwort erwartet, aber sie zu hören ... sie aus Daniels Mund zu hören, war was ganz anderes als es nur zu vermuten. Er kann nur stumm seinen besten Freund ansehen ... wenn er dies noch war ...  
Konnten sie da noch Freunde sein?  
Konnte er mit Daniel alleine sein und nicht daran denken, dass dieser mehr von ihm wollte?  
Was wäre, wenn er eine neue Freundin hätte?  
Er würde Daniel damit nur verletzen, wenn er dies miterleben würde.  
Konnte er ihm das antun?  
Wäre es da nicht besser einen ... Schlussstrich zu ziehen?

„Jack, egal was du gerade denkst, dass ist nicht der richtige Weg.", riss Rodney ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Jack blickte auf und schaute ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Wenn du so schlau bist und weißt was ich denke, dann kannst du mir ja sagen, was ich denn, deiner Meinung nach, nicht tun soll."

"Den angeblichen Helden spielen, weil du ja nicht schwul bist und darum ja Daniel unweigerlich verletzen wirst, weshalb du am besten jeglichen Kontakt mit ihm vermeidest. Habe ich Recht?"

Es war keine Frage. Dies zeigte alleine schon seine erhobene Augenbraue als er Jack musterte, ebenso wie Johns Nicken durch seine Zustimmung.

Mehr war auch nicht von Nöten, denn nach der Röte die in Jacks Gesicht stieg, hatte Rodney ins Schwarze getroffen.

„Dachte ich es mir doch. Und so wie Daniel dich nicht ansieht, dachte er wohl die ganze Zeit über dasselbe."

Und dies schien wahr zu sein. Daniels Blick war traurig, aber auch akzeptierend. Er schien nicht überrascht zu sein und irgendwie war dies das, was Jack am meisten störte.

„Falls ihr das wissen wollt. Ich wollte dies eigentlich nicht tun. Aber das würde ich lieber mit Daniel allein besprechen."

Kurz huschte über Daniels Gesicht Überraschung, doch dann nickte er leicht.

"Uh, okay?"

Jack stand auf und legte ein wenig Geld auf den Tisch.

„Kommst du?", fragte er Daniel leise, als dieser keine Anstalten machte aufzustehen.

Unsicher blickte er stattdessen John und Rodney an, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, was er nun tun sollte. Doch auch diese stand nun auf und kramten Geld hervor. Da von deren Seite keine Hilfe zu erwarten war, stand Daniel nun auch auf, wich jedoch immer noch Jacks Blick aus.

Am Ende blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als Jack einfach nur schweigend zu folgen, während John und Rodney ihm mit Lächeln, die ihm wohl Mut zusprechen wollten, hinterher sahen.

Ende Kapitel 33


	35. Kapitel 34

**Wortanzahl:** 2377 Wörter  
_

**Kapitel 34**

Nervös ging Daniel in Jacks Zimmer auf und ab. Manchmal hielt er an diesem Schreibtisch inne, spielte dort mit irgendwas, oder er stand an Jacks Bücher- und DVD-Regal.

Egal wo er war, Hauptsache er musste nicht Jacks Blick erwidern. Doch dies wäre eigentlich unnötig, da der andere Junge am Fenster stand und starr nach draußen starrte.

Er sah nichts von dem was außerhalb des Hauses statt fand, aber es war für ihn immer noch besser als die Alternative Daniel anzusehen und eine Möglichkeit zu suchen, dieses Thema wieder anzufangen.

„Ok … langsam wird es albern.", sagte Daniel und blieb daraufhin mitten im Zimmer stehen.

Er trat genau hinter Jack und legte seine Hand auf dessen Schulter.

„Wir müssen darüber reden und es nützt herzlich wenig wenn wir es dir ganze Zeit raus schieben."

Einen kurzen Moment herrschte wieder Stille. Doch dann durchbrach Jack sie dieses Mal.

„Du hast Recht. Das hier ist lächerlich."

Einen letzten tiefen Atemzug nehmend, entfernte er sich vom Fenster und setzte sich aufs Bett.

Seine Hände nervös auf seine Knie gelegt, während er immer noch Daniels Blick auswich.

Sekunden später setzte sich auch Daniel auf das Bett und so saßen sie nun da. Schweigend und in die jeweils andere gesetzte Richtung als der andere blickend.

Einen letzten tiefen Atemzug nehmend, entfernte er sich vom Fenster und setzte sich aufs Bett.

Seine Hände nervös auf seine Knie gelegt, während er immer noch Daniels Blick auswich. Sekunden später setzte sich auch Daniel auf das Bett und so saßen sie nun da. Schweigend und in die jeweils andere gesetzte Richtung als der andere blickend.

Jeder von ihnen fragte sich was und wie sie anfangen sollten.

Doch sie beide hatten keinerlei Idee, doch Jack hatte nun endgültig genug von der Stille.

"So ...?"

„Meintest du das vorhin wirklich ernst?", fragte Daniel unverblümt und blickte in von der Seite her an.

Auch er ertrug die Stille nicht mehr und da Jack nun den ersten Stein geworfen hatte ...

„Sicher meine ich das ernst. Ich will es versuchen. Wenn es das ist, was du willst.", sagte er und lächelte ihn dabei unsicher an.

„Bist du dir da sicher?", fragte Daniel ihn verblüfft.

Denn im P3 hatte Jack sich noch anders angehört. Da war er eher abweisend und skeptisch gegenüber alledem gewesen.

Warum hatte er auf einmal seine Meinung geändert?

Wollte er Daniel ein Gefallen tun oder was?

„Naja … weißt du. Ich empfinde schon sehr viel für dich und ich glaube, nein, ich denke es kann noch mehr daraus werden als Freundschaft."

"Was? Soll ich dein Versuchskaninchen sein?"

Jack schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Nein Daniel. So habe ich das nicht gemeint. Ich … ich … ach verdammt!"

Er hatte sich selbst unterbrochen, denn er wusste ganz einfach nicht, wie er Daniel seine momentanen Gefühle erklären sollte.

„Ich … ich dachte, ich würde mit Janet glücklich sein. Doch das war ich nie. Es hat immer irgendwas gefehlt. Und all das fand ich bei dir auf die eine oder andere Art. Selbst als wir fast mit einander geschlafen haben … da konnte ich nur an dich denken und das ich lieber dich berühren würde."

"Was?"

Daniel konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Er musste sich verhört haben.

"Meinst du das ernst? Hast du wirklich an mich gedacht?"

Jack nickte leicht und schlang die Hände ineinander.

„Ja, die ganze Zeit über und deswegen … und deswegen hat es auch nicht geklappt.", erklärte er leise weiter.

Doch Daniel glaubte ihm immer nicht. Das war zu schön um wahr zu sein ...

"Ah ha.", war darum nur sein simpler Kommentar, der Jack mehr als deutlich machte, dass vor ihm noch ein langer Weg vor ihm lag.

"Ich ... ich wusste anfangs nicht, wenn ich mir wirklich vorstellte. Nur, immer, wenn ich Janet küsste ... oder sie berührte ... da habe ich mir immer gewünscht, dass ich jemanden anderes fühle. Das meine Hände über einen härteren, muskulöseren Körper fahren. Die Lippen zwar auch so weich sind, aber dünner. Die Haar kürzer und viel leichter zum durch wuscheln und ..."

Mit jedem Wort war Jack näher gerückt und hatte sich umgedreht, bis er direkt vor Daniel saß und dessen Gesicht mit seinen beiden Händen fest hielt. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er wusste ganz genau, dass er Daniels Blick nicht ausweichen durfte. Nur so würde dieser ihm glauben und so blickte er unumwunden in diese braune Augen, die er schon so oft gesehen hatte, aber nie hatte er diesen Ausdruck in ihnen bemerkt und nun ... nun konnte er nicht anders als seine Lippen sanft auf die von Daniel zu drücken.

Kurz danach lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und sahen sich nur an.

„Wow.", hauchte Daniel leise und strich sich kurz über die Lippen als wenn er es noch immer nicht glauben konnte, dass Jack ihn geküsst hatte.

„War das in Ordnung?", fragte Jack unsicher.

Denn so ganz konnte er aus Daniels Reaktion nicht schlau werden. Doch diese änderte sich keine zwei Sekunden später.

Daniel fiel Jack regelrecht um den Hals und drückte ihn an sich.

„Das war mehr als nur in Ordnung, Jack. Mehr als das. Es war fantastisch."

Jack stieß die Luft, die er unbewusste angehalten hatte, leise wieder aus.

„Na da bin ich aber froh."

Dies brachte Daniel zu lächeln.

"Was? Hattest du Angst, dass du nicht gut küssen kannst?", fragte er neckend.

„Hey, nach meinem letzten Fiasko ist diese Angst mehr als nur begründet!", beschwerte Jack sich dennoch breit grinsend.

Doch davon wollte Daniel nichts hören. Stattdessen beugte er sich wieder vor und presste seine Lippen auf die von Jack.

Anfangs war es nur das simple Aufeinanderpressen von Lippen. Ihre Körper berührten sich nicht, nur ihre Lippen.

Der einzige Kontakt zwischen ihnen.

Eine Verbindung, so leicht zu zerbrochen, doch so stark.

Vorsichtig löste sich Daniel, flüsterte leise "Darüber", ein weiterer Kuss, "brauchst", seine Zunge umfuhr Jacks Lippen, "du", seine Hände umfingen das Gesicht des anderen Jungen, "keine", ihre Blicke fixierten sich, "Sorgen" und seine eine Hand fuhr von Jacks Wange zu seinem Nacken, ihn langsam naher an sich heran ziehen, "machen." und mit diesem letzten Wort zog er Jack endgültig an sich, nahm wieder dessen Lippen in Besitz und vergaß für einen Moment seine Sorgen und Zweifel.

Ebenso wie auch Jack in diesem Augenblick alles vergaß. Langsam drückte er Daniel aufs Bett und ohne es zu merken, folgte er ihm.

Die Position war alles andere als angenehm, da ihre Beine immer noch auf den Boden waren, doch sie beide achteten nicht darauf.

Sie spürten nur das Geschmack von den Lippen des anderen und den harten Körper über bzw. unter sich.

Kurz huschte durch Jacks Gedanken der Gedanke ... das Gefühl eines Déjà-vu doch diesmal war dieser Moment nicht mit dem Gedanken von Falschheit oder ähnliches beschmutzt. Nein, diesmal fühlte es sich richtig an ... selbst, wenn er es nicht verstand.

Leise keuchend löste er sich von Daniel und blickte auf ihn herunter.

Rotgeschwollene Lippen.

Zerzaustes Haar (wann hatte er das getan?).

Daniels Hemd, die halbe Brust hochgeschoben und Muskeln enthüllend, die die wenigstens Daniel zutrauen würden, und wieder die Frage wann er dies getan hatte.

Diese Fragen spielten jedoch keine Rolle.

Nicht, wenn ihm so ein Bild geboten wurde.

Ein Bild, das noch verlockender wird als Daniel sich über seine Lippen leckt und ihm mit lustverhangenen Augen ansieht.

Er ist so gefesselt von diesem Anblick, dass er kaum dessen Frage mitbekam.

Zu sehr will er wieder diesen Mix aus Kirsche, Zahnpasta und Daniel schmecken, doch endlich erreichen die Worte seines Freundes sein Gehirn und für einen Moment stockt alles in ihm als er nach einer Antwort suchte.

Am Ende sprach er das aus was ihm wohl keine Pluspunkte bringen würde, doch was wirklich die Wahrheit war und für etwas anderes hatte er einfach keine Gehirnzelle mehr.

"Warum ... ich meine ... gehen wir hier nicht etwas zu schnell vor?"

Daniels Frage war stockend gewesen, da er immer noch nach Luft schnappte, doch auch Jacks Antwort war nicht viel anders.

"Danny ... wir sind Teenager, du hast mich mehr erregt als ich es jemals zu vor war und ganz ehrlich, du kannst nicht erwarten das ich jetzt noch über so was nachdenke."

Mit diesen Worten senkte er wieder seinen Körper auf Daniels, ihm jegliche Chancen auf eine Erwiderung verwehrend und ihm deutlich zeigen wie wahr seine Aussage war.

Doch auch Daniels Körper zeigte eindeutig, dass Jack ihn nicht kalt ließ.

Er schien gar nicht daran zu denken etwas zu erwidern zu wollen.

Stattdessen half er Jack aus seinem viel zu eng gewordenen, viel zu heißem Shirt, das den gleichen Weg beschritt wie auch seins und sich zu diesen in den Weiten des Fußbodens gesellte.

Ihr beider Atem ging nur noch stoßweise und ihre Körper waren mehr als nur erhitzt.

Ohne das sie es merkten, stießen und rieben ihre jeansbekleideten Hüften immer wieder gegen einander, während ihre Hände über ihre nackten Oberkörper fuhren und langsam nach und nach, ihre Körper immer weiter erhitzten.

Keuchen erfüllte die Luft und beide hatten endgültig aufgehört zu denken.

Wichtig waren nur noch das Gefühl ihrer Hüften und das der nackten Haut.

Immer wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen fanatisch, danach verlangend den Kontakt zwischen ihnen noch zu verstärken, sodass wirklich jeder Teil ihres Körpers zueinander gehörte und zueinander passte.

Fahrig fuhr Jack mit seinen Händen über Daniels Köper und genossen es, seine warme Haut zu spüren.

Gedämpft stöhnte Daniel auf und krallte sich schon regelrecht in Jacks Haare fest. Gierig zog er Jack weiter zu sich und küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft und Lust.

Immer brutaler wurde der Kuss.

Zungen, die gegeneinander kämpften, und Zähne, die in Lippen bissen, bis... bis der erste Tropfen Blut fiel und dann ... war es als wären es zwei andere Menschen.

Zungen, die zärtlich das Blut ableckten, und Zähne, die Lippen neckten.

Zärtlichkeit anstatt Wildheit.

Liebe anstatt Lust.

Genuss statt Leidenschaft.

Federleichte Küsse. Lippen die sich sachte und vorsichtig auf ein anderes Paar Lippen drücken und Augen, die sich voller Liebe ansehen.

Hände, die langsam, Stück für Stück, Zentimeter für Zentimeter, die letzten Kleidungsstücke entfernen und Finger, die die freigelegte Haut erkunden.

Keuchen, Stöhnen, geflüsterte Worte in der Luft.

Stopp.

Braune Augen, die in braune Augen blicken, und dünne Lippen, die sich zu einem Lächeln verziehen, während er über seinen Geliebter ragt, beide Hände neben dem Kopf eben dieses abgestürzt.

Körper, die immer noch still sind, die sich nicht berühren, aber doch eine Verbindung haben.

Blicke, vollkommen aufeinander fixiert.

Unglauben und Glück, diesen Moment zu erleben.

Hände die zu einem Gesicht hoch reichen und dieses für einen federleichten Kuss nach unten ziehen.

Ein Kuss wird zu zwei. Zwei werden zu drei. Drei werden zu viele.

Und erst das Schreien ihrer Körper, die Lust, die immer noch in ihnen tobt, reißt sowohl Jack als auch Daniel aus dem Nebel, der sie umfangen hatte.

Still, als hätte er Angst die Verbindung zwischen Daniel und ihm zu zerbrechen, reicht Jack zum Nachttisch. Ohne den Blick von seinem Freund abzuwenden, lehnt er sich zurück als er die Handlotion in der Hand hat. Immer noch ohne Worte rutscht er langsam nach unten, seine Knie links und rechts von Daniels Hüften, während er langsam etwas Lotion auf seine Hände.

Fragend, zaghaft blickt er ihn an. Auf ein Zeichen wartend, von dem er selbst nicht wusste, was es sein sollte. Doch dann sah er Daniels zaghaftes Nicken und dessen kleines Lächeln und alles spielte keine Rolle mehr.

Weder seine Erlebnisse mit Janet, noch seine Unwissenheit.

Wichtig war nur, dass er Daniel glücklich machen wollte.

Vorsichtig, als hätte er Angst, dass er ihm weh tun würde, umschloss er mit seiner Hand Daniels Geschlecht. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller wurde seine Bewegung, die ihm so vertraut war und doch so fremd.

Tat dies, was ihm gefiel, und das, was ihm nicht gefiel. Wollte wissen, was Daniel gefiel, was ihm zum stöhnen und was zum schreien brachte.

Ohne den Rhythmus seiner einen Hand zu unterbrechen, fuhr er mit seiner über den Körper des Braunhaarigen, bevor auch diese bei dessen Geschlecht inne hielt, und langsam anfingen dessen Hoden zu kneten.

Ebenso wie vorhin. Erst zaghaft, dann mutiger werdend. Doch immer mit dem Ziel, dass es Daniel gefiel.

So viele Gefühle wirbelten in ihm herum als er sah wie der Junge unter sich immer mehr zitterte, bebte und langsam alle Hemmungen verlor.

Dieser Junge, der seit Jahren immer an seiner Seite gewesen war. Ihn nie im Stich gelassen hatte, wenn er Hilfe brauchte. Dieser hinreißende Mann, der ihm immer, wenn er es brauchte in den Hintern trat, weil er ein Idiot war, und ihn dann tröstete und beistand.

Nie gab es für ihn einen schöneren Anblick und Jack würde alles tun um diesen losgelösten Blick so oft wie möglich auf Daniels Gesicht zu zaubern.

Doch dann spürte er wie eine Hand sich um sein eigenes Geschlecht wand und alle Gedanken verschwanden aus Jacks Geist.

Anders als seine Hand vorhin war diese nicht zaghaft, sondern zielstrebig. Fest, so hinreißend fest, und schnell fuhr die Hand immer wieder seine ganze Länge hoch und runter. Spielte mit seinem Geschlecht und verwöhnte es, so wie er es für Daniels getan hatte.

Dann wurde er auf einmal nach unten gezogen und Lippen trafen wieder auf Lippen, während Hände einen Rhythmus so alt wie die Zeit fanden.

Schneller, langsam, hart und zärtlich.

Ein Wechselspiel.

Ein Bad der Gefühle.

Stöhnen und Keuchen.

Wortfetzen.

_"Mehr!"_

_"Schneller!"_

_"Bitte...Jack!"_

Lippen, Hüften, Zähne, Haut.

Nur noch ihre Körper spielten eine Rolle als der Rhythmus immer schneller wurde und das Keuchen immer lauter.

Fast. So dicht. So nah. Sie beide spürten es. Spürte wie es näher kam und dann... endlich.

Namen, herausgeschrien in purer Ekstase, verhallen im leeren Zimmer. Nur gefolgt von Keuchen und dem Geräusch von Küssen als Jacks Körper sich wieder auf Daniel senkte, die Wärme und Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihnen ignorierend, und einfach nur genießend seinen Freund zu spüren.

Zärtlich küssen sie sich, bevor sie sich langsam lösen und mit einem Lächeln ansehen.

Bevor Jacks Lächeln auf einmal jedoch zu einem breiten Grinsen und in genau so einer Stimme Fragte er auch. "Und? Glaubst du mir nun, dass ich es ernst meine?" Zwinkernd blickt er auf Daniel herunter, doch dieser lacht nur und zieht Jack zu einem weiterem Kuss zu sich nach unten.

Worte waren nämlich eindeutig fehl am Platz.

Ende Kapitel 34


	36. Epilog

**Wortanzahl:** 619 Wörter

**Epilog**

Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und ließ diesen letzten Tag des Schuljahres noch schöner werden als er ohnehin schon war.

Auf einer großen, bunten Picknickdecke lagen 7 junge Erwachsene, die einfach nur entspannten. Alle hatten ihre Prüfungen bestanden und waren mit mehr oder weniger guten Noten durchgekommen.

Liz lag ausgestreckt genau unter dem Sonnenschirm und döste vor sich hin.

John und Rodney lagen nebeneinander, hielten Händchen und blickten nur verträumt in den Himmel.

Jack und Daniel waren da nicht anders. Doch sie betrachteten sich eher gegenseitig.  
Was bei ihrer neu entstandenen Beziehung nicht ungewöhnlich war.

Janet hatte sich an Sam ran gekuschelt und schlief, während die Blonde ihr die ganze Zeit immer wieder leicht durchs Haar strich.

Alle genossen sie die Ruhe und die Entspannung, denn bald kam das „richtige" Leben auf sie zu. Und dies wollten sie alle so lange wie möglich hinauszögern und wenn dies auch nur ein paar Stunden waren, die sie miteinander in der Sonne verbrachten.

Doch die einfachsten Fragen brachten die Zukunft wieder hervor.

„Habt ihr euch eigentlich schon überlegt was ihr genau jetzt machen wollt?", fragte Liz leise und auch niemand bestimmtes.

„Zur Air Force.", kam es gleichzeitig von John, Jack und Sam. Die Drei sahen sich verdutzt an, ehe sie anfingen laut zu lachen.

Dieser Lärm weckte nun auch Janet, die sich verschlafen die Augen rieb und sich dann aufsetzte.

„Doch wenn es nach mir gehen würde, würdest du das nicht machen.", sagte sie leise knurrend und strich sich kurz durch ihr, nun braunes, Haar. Denn Sam hatte sie endlich überreden können, sich nicht mehr die Haare rot zu färben. Und alle fanden, dass braun ihr noch besser stand.

Sam seufzte gelangweilt auf.

„Janet, dass hatten wir nun schon zum x-ten Mal diskutiert. Die Air Force finanziert mir meinen Doktor und meinem Land kann ich auch noch dienen. Außerdem solltest du dich nicht beschweren. DU hast dich dort auch beworben."

„Aber nur weil sie meine medizinische Ausbildung am besten unterstützen und fördern können. Ich werde nicht Soldat spielen so wie du.", widersprach Janet ihr sofort und funkelte sie wütend an.

Sam wollte gerade etwas erwidern als John sie unterbrach.

„Ladys, Ladys. Ganz ruhig. Jeder sollte das tun was ihn für richtig erscheint. Rodney war auch nicht gerade begeistert aber … hey! Ich will nicht wie er in einem Labor versauern."

Er zwinkerte Rodney dabei zu und ignorierte dessen leichten Stoß in die Seite.

„Aber wenn ihn das glücklich macht und er wieder zu mir nach Hause kommt … dann bitte. Ich unterstütze ihn darin voll und ganz."

„Ich versauere nicht in einem Labor. Ich gehe ans MIT und werde meinen Abschluss in Astrophysik machen.", sagte er mit vor Stolz triefender Stimme.

„Und dann wirst du in einem Labor versauern." konnte sich Jack einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

„Ach denkst du das auch von mir?", fragte Daniel gespielt beleidigt, doch sein breites Grinsen verriet, was er dachte.

„Nein. DU wirst ein weltbekannter und super erfolgreicher Archäologe und jeder wird deinen Namen kennen."

Alle fingen zu lachen und Sam beugte sich leicht zur Seite um Liz besser sehen zu können.

„Und nun du, unsere kleine, süße Liz. Was willst du machen?"

„Ich werde Bürgerrecht und Politikwissenschaften studieren und dann werde ICH weltberühmt weil ich die wunderschöne Regelung abschaffen werde, die allgemein unter DADT bekannt ist.", sagte sie überschwänglich.

„Hört, hört!", kam es fast von allen anderen gleichzeitig.

Lachend sahen sie sich alle an. Sie alle hatten es geschafft und nun waren sie bereit für einen neuen Teil ihres Lebens, wo sie darum kämpfen würden auch ihre neuen Ziele zu verwirklichen.

Aber als sie sich ansahen, war ihnen klar dass sie auch dies schaffen würden. Solange sie einander hatten, würden sie alles schaffen.

Ende

**A/N:** Soooo, dass ist erstmal das Ende der Fic, doch keine Sorge. Es kommt noch mehr. Ein Sequel ist schon geplant und als Überbrückung haben wie eine Kleinigkeit geplant. Bis wir diese jedoch posten, dauert es noch etwas.

Aber keine Bange. Wir haben noch andere Fics zusammen geschrieben. Schaut einfach mal auf meinem Profil vorbei. ;-)

Vielen Dank an die, die Reviews geschrieben haben und die Fic unter Favoriten gepackt haben. Wir hoffen euch hat die FF gefallen. :-)


End file.
